Amores de barra
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Dos corazones despechados, más alcohol, mala combinación. Lo que hace un hombre despechado, 100% RyoxSaku. OCC. AU. Lime.
1. Desesperante soledad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

**Desesperante soledad**

Era una noche despejada y los bares en Barcelona estaban llenos, "_una buena noche para ahogar las penas en alcohol_" pensaba un joven sentado en la barra, era alto y de cabellos negros, sus ojos eran felinos e intimidantes, llevaba una camisa blanca y la corbata desamarrada. Parecía deprimido y desinteresado por todo a su alrededor.

Pidió un whiskey doble en las rocas, observo a cada persona cerca y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en lo vacío de su vida. Entendió, por qué siempre había noticias de suicidios en el periódico. _"por que la vida es una mierda"-_ pensó, sonriendo ante la idea de olvidarse de todo con un solo balazo y empezó a tomar de la copa.

Estaba por dar un segundo trago, cuando vio que a su lado se sentaba una mujer que lucia casi tan sombría como él. Detuvo un momento el vaso de vidrio en sus labios y la recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba un vestido negro con escote en la espalda que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un corte de capas en las telas oscuras que le cubrían llegando a las rodillas. Su cabello era café y ondulado mientras que sus largas pestañas abrían paso a dos hermosos estanques de chocolate. Le escuchó pedir un Martini doble con voz ahogada.

- Para un mal de amores es mejor el whiskey- dijo con la mirada fija en sus ojos y una sonrisa rebuscada. Ella hizo la misma mueca y le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que es mal de amores?

- Usted misma lo ha dicho- dijo, tomando un trago amargo- se le salió de la boca sin que lo notara

- Son cosas sin importancia- exclamo suspirando y saboreo sin ganas el Martini.

- Eso es verdad, cuando no hace lucir apetecible una locura.

- ¿Usted también esta sufriendo de mal de amores?- le preguntó notando el Whisky en sus manos. Él alzo los hombros y dejo la copa en la barra.

- Y ¿será que estamos pensando lo mismo?...- preguntó él, tratando de mantener la conversación lejos de aquel tema.

- La vida es una porquería- soltó al fin con la mirada nublada.

- Interesante…era exactamente lo mismo.- dijo él y alzo su mirada.

- No era el único que sufría esa noche. Pensó que el sufrimiento era algo que no le gustaba tener en común con nadie.

- ¿Quién es el ciego?- preguntó amistosamente

- No es un ciego, más bien, es alguien que ya pudo ver que no valgo nada…- sollozó mientras colocaba la copa en la mesa. Unas lágrimas solitarias empezaban a correr por sus mejillas. Avergonzada, intento limpiárselas- …lo siento, no se que me pasa- se excusó sin lograr detener el llanto.

- Esta triste, eso es todo- le dijo comprensivo y ofreció a la desconocida su pañuelo.

- De todas maneras no es razón para llorar.

- ¿Usted cree?, a mí me parece que es la mejor razón para hacerlo- opinó encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una sonrisa, esta vez, un poco más sincera.

Ella no tardó en componerse.

- Ya está- nuevamente fue él quien habló- No le debe de dar a ese infeliz la dicha de arruinarle una noche de tragos.

- Es Miércoles, no debería ser noche de tragos- se burló ella, más de si misma que de aquel hombre

- ¡Al diablo con eso! Somos jóvenes, todavía aguantamos- exclamó, palmeando en su muslo como si fuese decisión de un juez. Ella se rió.

- Es verdad, tenemos un poquito más de mierda por delante.

- Amén- finalizo él y pidió otra ronda para los dos.

- Usted también esta mal, ¿no es verdad?- le preguntó ella tímidamente, tomando como si fuese limonada

- Neh, solo muerto en vida- respondió irónicamente. Bebía igual que ella; con dolor el alcohol parecía agua.

- Las mujeres somos el diablo también, ¿eh?

- Supongo que ahora debería decir que no, pero la verdad no me acuerdo una buena razón para opinar lo contrario- confesó y soltó una carcajada.

Ella sonrió y suspiro con cansancio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Nos desahogamos con el primero que se nos pase por en frente- respondió él.

- Lo hacemos bastante bien ¿No es cierto?- bromeó pidiendo un cuarto trago. El de cabellos negros se quedó mirando su vaso.

- Brindemos- sugirió alzándolo a la altura de sus ojos.

- Vale, ¿Por qué?

- Por el despecho.

- El despecho y la traición- dijo ella y con una expresión extraña en su rostro chocó su copa

- ¡Salud!- dijeron al unisonó y bebieron.

En ese momento una canción estridente resonó fuerte en todo el lugar y mirando la pista de baile con entusiasmo aquel hombre la sacó a bailar. Rozando sus cuerpos, entremezclando sus aromas, era como si en ese momento la música les reventara todos los sentidos y el resto del mundo no existiera.

Jadeando, después de otro par de canciones, quisieron sentarse de nuevo en la barra, pero estaba ocupada. Pensativos se miraron el uno al otro. Aún no querían volver a la realidad.

- ¿Que tal si continuamos nuestro despecho en mi apartamento?- ofreció el de cabellos negros.

- ¿Tienes whisky allá?- fue lo único que preguntó

- Y vodka… si quieres- respondió con una pícara expresión

- Vale.

Dicho eso, ambos pagaron los tragos y se dirigieron a la salida. Los dos tenían sus autos estacionados, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada al respecto, habían tomado demasiado para conducir, aunque no lo suficiente para no saber lo que estaban haciendo. Tomaron un taxi.

"_¿Qué estas haciendo?"-_ prevenía una vocecita en la mente de la castaña, esta la ignoró, y se subió al auto.

"_¿A que juegas, imbécil?"-_ se repetía él, mientras indicaba al conductor la dirección de un lujoso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

El deseo por olvidarlo todo era demasiado grande para querer pensar.

El trayecto fue corto y en silencio. Una sola palabra antes de pisar la alcoba y quizás se arrepentirían.

La entrada estaba oscura y un adormilado portero les saludo. Él la guio al décimo piso del edificio. Torpes y nerviosos por la adrenalina hacían todo con rapidez.

Entraron al espacioso departamento con tímidos siseos. El alcohol les nublaba los pensamientos de ética y moral que insistían en detenerlos al fondo de su conciencia.

- Lindo lugar- elogió ella suavemente.

- Gracias- respondió él y la invitó a acomodarse.

- Hay una linda vista.

- Sí, es verdad… ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- ¿Qué tal un experimento?- preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Un experimento?- repitió con ese mismo tono infantil en el que ella lo había dicho

- Si ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que tenías Whisky y Vodka, podríamos juntarlos a ver que sale.

- Bueno, como desees.- aceptó y le preparó lo que le había pedido.

- Después de unos cuantos tragos más el ambiente se relajó.

- ¿Me permites hacer algo?- susurró el a su oído cuando ella estaba lo bastante cerca como para no haber tenido que preguntar. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

El de cabellos negros la empezó a besar, con el alcohol los besos ardían mucho más sobre la cálida piel de aquella muchacha.

Las caricias se hicieron bastante apasionadas y los besos más urgentes.

La necesidad de _más_ apareció en los dos. Las manos empezaron a desabrochar la ropa, mientras que las lenguas danzaban la una en la boca de la otra. Se miraron por unos instantes y sin siquiera darse tiempo de razonar continuaron con acciones salvajes.

Era el animal que ambos tenían dentro…

Momentos más tarde entre sabanas blancas, se despertaban perezosos, perversamente satisfechos y bastante cansados.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó él cuando se juntaron sus miradas

- ¿Eso importa?

- ¿A ti te importa como me llamo?

- No esta vez- admitió sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada de lo cierto de sus palabras.

- No pareces de las que hacen esto a diario- le susurró sin exigirle ni reprocharle nada (¿Quién era él para hacerlo?)

- No lo soy…- dijo y se aferró a las sabanas

- ¿Te olvidaste del infierno?- le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

- Bastante

- Yo también…gracias- suspiró, eso de verdad que sonaba estúpido, pero ¿Qué más podía decirle?

Ella se echo a reír.

Se levantó aún aferrada a las sabanas y el la vio tomar su ropa.

- ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó, atando el laso de su vestido al cuello.

- Las tres y media- contestó sentado en la cama- ¿Te llamo un taxi?

- No es necesario, puedo coger uno abajo

- Me sentiría mejor si te fueras en uno que yo hubiese llamado.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió de nuevo, él frunció el seño.

No sabían sus nombres. No les importaba. No se verían jamás.

Eso pensaban…eso querían.

Había sido un impulso, ¿puro despecho? No, también se gustaban a pesar de ser un par de extraños.

"_Tal vez eso era lo mejor, la gente no suele gustarse cuando se conocen bien_"- pensaron ambos y se dieron cuenta de que se estaban mirando.

Desviaron los ojos a otro lado y casi sin aliento ella le dijo adiós.

- Realmente no sale de pesca a diario…- se dijo a sí mismo una vez estuvo solo, sonrió para sus adentros- y yo tampoco.

Se levantó, ya no podía seguir durmiendo. Se colocó un bóxer y pensó en echarse una ducha fría, pero no quería perder la agradable sensación que tenia en el cuerpo, en vez de eso se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó café, porque sabía que lo iba a necesitar y tomo lentos y largos sorbos mientras detallaba el desorden de su desolado departamento. Sonrió con maliciosa ironía. En eso había terminado la noche.

Mientras tanto, ella llegaba a casa sin problemas; a pesar de que se sentía algo abochornada, no había culpable. Suspiró, tiró las llaves en el sillón de su departamento, luego pensó en el de aquel hombre. No es que el suyo fuera malo, es que simplemente quería recordarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza para sentirse despertar mientras sus largos cabellos le chocaban en la espalda, se detuvo al darse cuenta de la jaqueca. Se rascó la nuca y fue por un par de aspirinas al botiquín del baño.

Las encontró sin problemas y se las tomó con un té helado. Tendría que irse a trabajar en tres horas, pero ya no podía descansar. Esperaría a que se movieran las lentas manecillas del reloj.

Aburrida del atrevido vestido se puso el pijama, se quito el rímel y se dejo caer en el cómodo sillón sin importarle que después tuviera que buscar las llaves entre las grietas del mueble.

Pensando de nuevo en la cantidad de locuras que había hecho por despecho, se hecho a reír un momento y cuando terminó se sentía ligera como una pluma. "Que importa"- pensó y dejó pasar el tiempo.

_Espero que les haya gustado, no puse los nombres de los personajes pero creo que no tengo que especificarlos jajajajaja._

_Dejen review si les gustó, y si no también jajajaja_


	2. Volviendo a la realidad

**Capítulo 2: De vuelta a la realidad**

Los primeros rayos del sol irrumpieron en el umbral del peli negro, recordándole que el resto del mundo seguía girando y por ende tenía que ir a trabajar.

Se dio una ducha rápida; ya no importaba si perdía el aroma de aquella desconocida de su cuerpo, porque igual la realidad seguía gritando "Estoy aquí" y él debía reconocer su existencia como el resto de los pobres mortales.

Debió olvidarse del ensueño de los cabellos castaños y los ojos chocolates, había sido solo una noche y no se iba a repetir.

- Fue despecho- se dijo y apretó el nudo de la corbata.

Refunfuñó como un niño malcriado al recordar que había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento del bar y sabe Dios si se lo habrían robado.

Decidió que eso no le iba a amargar el día y que mandaría a alguien a buscarlo después, si es que aún estaba allí.

Tomó un taxi al trabajo. Un edificio de grandes ventanas plateadas y el nombre "_Global Eye_", en lo alto. Era una de las mejores empresas publicitarias a nivel internacional, mantenía contactos con todas las marcas conocidas, desde perfumes franceses hasta automóviles japoneses y él era el dueño de todo eso.

Suspiró con fastidio. Si algo había en la sima del triunfo, algo que en verdad valiera la pena, él aún no tenia el placer de conocerlo.

Entró como oveja al matadero y se encontró con un chico de ojos morados de sonrisa simpática, Momochiro Takechi.

- Ryoma Echizen ¿llegando a esta hora a trabajar?- exclamó burlescamente el muchacho

- Tómalo como anuncio del Apocalipsis- jugó encaminándose juntos al ascensor

- Creí que aun estarías naufragando en alcohol

- ¿Por Tomoka?- preguntó con fingido desinterés

- ¡No!, por Minie mouse…- dijo con sobrado sarcasmo- soy tu mejor amigo, se que estas mal, viejo.- el de cabellos negros suspiró

- Estoy bien, ayer me fui al país de las maravillas- soltó medio en broma medio cierto, y pensó en darle un amistoso puñetazo que dejara inconsciente a su mejor amigo por recordarle la razón de su tormento.

Realmente le dolía y aborrecía mucho los engaños. Y Tomoka Osakada si que lo había traicionado, sin embargo no permitiría que nadie lo viera derrumbado por ella. Mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba era lo único que le importaba ahora.

- Y ¿Con quién es la reunión?- preguntó a Momochiro una vez llegaron a su oficina.

- Con el vicepresidente y el abogado de la empresa _séduction, _fabrican perfumes - explicó él y le paso un par de fólderes amarillos con la información- llegan como a las nueve y media

- Bueno- dijo dando por terminada la conversación y comenzando a estudiar diferentes propuestas de sus diseñadores gráficos, en una laptop.

Al cabo de unas horas la secretaria, Ann, avisó que habían llegado los de la reunión.

- Hágalos pasar, por favor- concedió, Ryoma, sin apartar los ojos de su computadora portátil.

Enseguida entraron dos personas a la oficina, un hombre de avanzada edad y cabellos canosos, llevaba un traje verde escuro, anchas gafas y una expresión cordial. Junto a él estaba una muchacha que vestía una falda de nilón roja hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca, usaba gafas de marco negro y el cabello recogido; debajo de sus ojos había un par de ojeras apenas disimulada por el maquillaje.

- Muy buenos días, señores- saludó el de cabellos negros mientras, finalmente, posaba su mirada en los que habían entrado. Su respiración y la de la muchacha se cortaron. Esa chica era exactamente la misma mujer con la que se había acostado hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

- Buenos días caballeros- saludó el hombre de traje verde, sin siquiera notar el cambio de expresión en ambos rostros- mi nombre es Oishi Syuichiroh, soy el representante legal de la compañía s_éduction,_ y esta dama es la señorita Sakuno Ryusaki la vise presidenta.

El momento pareció detenerse en ese preciso instante. Como si lo que pasara a su alrededor fuera un marco completamente diferente para ellos dos. Las mejillas de Sakuno se encendieron en un brillante carmín y la cara se le descompuso a Ryoma.

_Sólo por un segundo, el mundo dejo de moverse para ellos._

- Disculpen ¿Acaso se conocen?- les preguntó Oishi después de incómodos segundos de silencio.

- No- respondieron ambos al unisonó.

- No lo parece- le susurró el de ojos morados a su amigo, el cual le piso el pie para ahogar su comentario.

- No en realidad, Soy Ryoma Echizen, el presidente de la compañía y él es mi socio, Momochiro Takechi- siguió y extendió su mano para estrechar la de sus clientes- es un placer conocerlo señor Syuichiroh, señorita Sakuno... por favor, siéntense.

- Gracias- contestó la de cabellos castaños con un tono neutral- hemos venido porque queremos firmar un contrato con su compañía…ustedes han realizado varios comerciales para nosotros y estamos realmente complacidos con su trabajo, es por eso que deseamos un contrato de exclusividad con _Global Eye_. Queremos proponerles que realicen todas las campañas publicitarias de nuestros productos por un periodo de cinco años.

- Una oferta bastante tentadora, señorita, supongo que podemos revisar los términos- aceptó sonriente Momochiro

- Precisamente para eso hemos venido, creemos que es un negocio rentable para ambas compañías- continuo Syuichiroh sacando varios documentos del portafolios en el que se definían las condiciones por parte de _Séduction_ …

Más tarde, una vez se hubieron puesto de acuerdo en cada punto del contrato, la reunión terminó y era hora de despedirse.

- Bueno, caballeros, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- dijo Sakuno levantándose de su silla y dándole la mano a Momochiro, quien sonreía de manera infantil, y luego al de cabellos negros el cual pareció retenerla por un momento; él estaba desesperado por encontrar una excusa para hablarle a solas, mas al no encontrar ninguna tubo que soltarla.

- Absolutamente, ha sido un magnifico negocio- confirmó el anciano y sonriente abogado para después encaminarse a la salida.

Ryoma perdía su oportunidad y la frustración lo empezaba a inundar.

- Tan buena ha sido que deberíamos celebrar ¿no crees, viejo?- exclamó apresuradamente Takechi y le dio un codazo en las costillas a su socio. Esté agradeció el impulso.

- Por supuesto- contestó con una despampanante sonrisa el peli negro- igual ya se esta acercando la hora de almorzar ¿Qué dicen? Yo invito

- No se…- intento zafarse la muchacha, sin embargo ahora ella era la que estaba falta de creatividad

- A mi me parece una fantástica idea, caballeros- opinó el abogado y se dirigió en voz baja a la castaña- creo que a su padre no le gustaría hacerle un desaire a sus nuevos socios, señorita.

- Está bien, creo que seria estupendo- aceptó, más resignada que diplomática, la muchacha.

- No se diga más, conozco un fantástico lugar aquí cerca, se llama _Everybody's café-_ dijo entusiasmado el de ojos morados

- Ah, ya lo conozco, sin duda un magnifico restaurante- habló Oishi

- Vamos entonces- exclamó sonriente Ryoma y aviso a su secretaria que podía salir también a almorzar.

A Ann sin duda se le hizo extraño salir una hora y media más temprano a comer, pero no iba a interrumpir a su jefe con ese insignificante echo.

Entonces Echizen, Ryusaki, el abogado y el de ojos morados bajaron por el elevador y fueron hasta el restaurante en el auto del joven Takechi, un lindo Cadillac negro.

El establecimiento contaba con un rustico decorado y mesas de manteles blancos. Los cubiertos estaban puestos de la manera más fina mientras que las ventanas le daban el toque gótico del oscurantismo. Como detalle final había unos exquisitos cuadros colgados en todo el lugar.

Entraron y pidieron la mesa, el lugar estaba algo vacío por ser tan temprano para comer, pero para ellos era mejor así.

El mesero los ubicó, dijo la especialidad del día y les dejó la carta.

Estaban eligiendo que almorzar, cuando el teléfono móvil de Oishi sonó. Hablo rápidamente y en monosílabos, cuando colgó la sonrisa de su rostro se había echo inestable, además estaba sudando exageradamente.

- Mi nieto esta naciendo- explicó de manera atropellada- Lo siento, pero ustedes entenderán que debo irme

- Si, claro que lo entendemos, Oishi… Ve al hospital - le disculpó la castaña con su infantil voz de entusiasmo.

- Gracias- se le escuchó decir mientras tomaba su saco y su maletín de la silla.

- Felicidades- atinó a articular el de cabellos negros

- Gracias, gracias- no dejaba de repetir el abogado- ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

- Dile a Haruhi que iré más tarde al hospital- trató de avisarle de pronto la chica, pero él ya se había ido corriendo

- No creo que te escuchara… Estaba eufórico- dijo Ryoma y soltó una carcajada, Momo y la castaña también se rieron

- Y si que debe de estarlo- comentó Momochiro

- Ojala yo viva tanto para ser abuelo- apoyo el pelo negro

- Para eso debes casarte y tener hijos primero, tonto- se mofó Momochiro. La de ojos chocolate no dejaba de sonreír, mientras las gafas empezaban a resbalársele del tabique.

Entonces llegó el mesero nuevamente a preguntar si ya habían decidido lo que iban a ordenar. Antes de que alguien respondiera, Momochiro dio un respingo fingiendo que se acordaba de algo muy importante.

- ¡Oh, no!- dijo- Se me olvidó _algo_ en el carro, ya vengo.

Dicho eso y ante la sorpresa de los presentes salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los que quedaron en la mesa se miraron cuestionándose con las miradas, se encogieron de hombros y rieron divertidos por lo extraño de la escena.

- Yo quiero el especial del día y una botella de vino blanco- le dijo Ryoma al camarero después de unos momentos.

- ¿Y la señorita?- preguntó el mesero tragándose la impaciencia

- Yo quiero paella de mejillones, por favor- respondió ella y le entrego la carta.

El mesero tomo los menús, con el típico "_en seguida_" y se marchó rechinando los dientes por la demora.

Ahora Ryoma y la castaña quedaban solos en la mesa. El pelirrojo no parecía que fuese a volver pronto y la vergüenza le impedía a la chica decir algo, entonces les callo enzima el silencio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el peli negro divertido después de verla estrujar todas las servilletas de la mesa.

- Bien…no es nada- evadió nerviosa.

- No pienses tanto en eso, Sakuno.- le resultaba relajante decir su nombre ahora.

- ¿En qué?- cuestionó ella quitándose las gafas para frotar sus sienes adoloridas.

_Dejen review, garcias n_n_


	3. Y El verdadero culpable es

_Lamento mucho la demora chicas, agradezco todo su apoyo, prometo subir más a menudo ____ la otra semana voy a subir otro capítulo, de hecho. Ojala les guste. _

3.

- En nada, supongo- dijo Echizen desviando la vista a las demás mesas. Sakuno se sintió incomoda, _"Pero no seré yo la primera en hablar de eso- pensó"._

Trataron de no decir nada por un buen tiempo. El mesero llegó con sus platos y ellos aun no habían dicho una palabra. ¿_Qué se supone que diga_?- se preguntó ella sintiéndose culpable de pronto.

- Sakuno- le llamó él- ¿Crees que es una jugarreta del destino?

- ¿Destino?- repitió ella sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Si, ya sabes, _**todo **_lo que nos ha pasado en sólo un par de días.

- Quizás es que Dios tiene un retorcido sentido del humor- exclamó ella dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. Él sonrió y la miró con pericia en los ojos.

¿Qué?- le preguntó ella después de darse cuenta de cómo le miraba.

-Acabas de admitir que si pasó algo anoche- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakuno se sintió enrojecer; estaba arrinconada.

- Siempre se sale con la suya ¿no es así?- le preguntó ella fingiendo que no le interesaba.

- No- concedió él, su mirada se hacía fría. Entonces no dijo más nada y se concentró en devorar su plato lo más educadamente posible.

Ella se quitó las gafas y empezó a comer su almuerzo. Estaba delicioso, pero realmente no podía disfrutarlo, así que se detuvo y soltó el tenedor. Su acompañante lo notó y frunció el seño.

-¿Estas a dieta o qué?- le preguntó él sin el mayor reparo en lo que decía.

- ¿EH?- exclamó Sakuno, ruborizándose.

- Lo preguntó porque tengo que decirte que no lo necesitas- dijo rápidamente él. Ella frunció el seño.

- ¿Podría dejar de llevar la conversación al mismo lugar?

- ¿A dónde?- jugó Ryoma- yo sólo dije que no necesitas hacer dieta.

Sakuno abrió la mandíbula, sin embargo las palabras no salieron. Estaba demasiado molesta.

-No te enojes conmigo, cariño- le sugirió Ryoma- tú fuiste la que me evadió primero.

Ella no contestó.

-Actuaste como si no me conocieras- prosiguió él, tomando un trago del vino.

- No te conozco- le espetó. Él enarcó una ceja, era verdad.

- _Touché _– aceptó él, ¿entonces por qué te exasperas tanto?

- Esta conversación no tiene sentido- explotó ella e hizo ademan de levantarse de la silla.

- Mejor siéntate- le dijo Ryoma- vas a llamar la atención.

Ella lo miró patidifusa, se notaba que estaba disfrutando la conversación. Se volvió a sentar y realizó un increíble esfuerzo por terminarse la comida. Él también terminó.

-¿Qué te dolió más? ¿El corazón o el ego?- le cuestionó de pronto ella.

- ¿Disculpa?- exclamó él sin comprenderla.

-Lo de ayer, lo que… te llevó al bar ¿te dolió más en el ego o en el corazón?- insistió ella sin querer verlo a la cara. Ryoma no le contestó. En ese momento llegó el mesero y les ofreció tomar un postre, mas Sakuno se negó y pidió la cuenta. Pagaron cada uno su parte y salieron a tomar un taxi para volver a sus respectivos trabajos.

- Sakuno, sobre tu pregunta- le dijo al fin él cuando estaban por despedirse.

- ¿Si?

- Me dolió más mi ego- admitió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sakuno sonrió a la fuerza y abordó el taxi que la llevaría a la empresa _seduction._

Ryoma suspiró al verla partir. _"Si hubiera estado de mejor humor te hubiera mentido, cariño, pero pusiste el dedo en la llaga"- _pensó y colocó las manos en las bolsillos.

Momentos después ambos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, pensando cuan irónica podía ser la vida.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento lejos de allí se movía perezosamente una muchacha de cabellos castaños claro, pasaba de medio día, pero ese no tenía que trabajar, así que se había dado el lujo de dormir hasta tarde.

¿Tomoka?- le llamó una voz masculina desde la cocina

¿SI?- gritó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse.

¿Sigues en la cama, amor?- le preguntó un hombre, de cabellos chocolate y tez trigueña, entrando a su cuarto.

Me dormí a las dos de la mañana, Horio- replicó haciendo un puchero.

¿Cómo se lo tomó el tigre Echizen?- le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

No _MUY _bien, pero lo superara- le dijo, sin el menor interés.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- le preguntó Horio temeroso.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Que es un descarado en pedirme matrimonio, que él no sabía lo que era la palabra amor y que jamás me casaría con él, ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Y creyó que estaba molesta por el tamaño del anillo ¿puedes creerlo?

Es un estúpido.

No tanto eso- le corrigió Tomoka- es que él cree que todo se compra con dinero, ojala y se tope con alguien que le enseñe lo contrario.

¿Qué tú no lo hiciste?

¿Yo? Yo nada más le enseñe a usar la palabra perra en una oración compleja- bufó ella, recordando todos los insultos que Ryoma Echizen le había dicho cuando le confesó su infidelidad, la mañana del día anterior.

¿Se atrevió a insultarte?- le preguntó él apretando los puños.

¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me deseara suerte y me dejara el anillo para nuestra boda? ¡por favor, Horio!

Bueno, bueno, pero tú no eres ninguna perra, cariño, eres mi prometida ¿no es así?

A veces creo que lo soy…- le dijo volteando la vista a otro lado. Él no le dijo nada.

Hubiera terminado con él antes, no sé porque no lo hice.

Eres una mujer que necesita cariño, Tomoka- le dijo secamente- hay quienes dicen que _"mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer"_

¿Tú eres el bueno entonces?- le picó Tomoka con una sonrisa tierna, sabía perfectamente que la respuesta, al menos para ella, era si, Horio era el bueno. El hombre de cabellos castaños no le contestó, simplemente se acercó y la besó.

Ryoma Echizen no era realmente una mala persona, simplemente era un ser humano, y como todo ser humano cometía errores. Uno de los más grandes errores que cometió en su vida fue creer que el amor de una mujer es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de dinero que gastas en ella. Y aun no reparaba en su error. Su orgullo estaba herido, sus sentimientos se estrellaban dentro de sí.

Acababa de entrar a su vida una mujer que no podía y no necesitaba ser comprada, fuerte y segura de sí misma Sakuno Ryusaki se volverá un verdadero tormento para su mundo cuadriculado.

_Ya esta, pagaría por ver sus caras ahora, a que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Recordemos al Ryoma frio y despistado que amamos de la serie, muy bien, si se lo imaginaban de mártir en esta historia, se equivocaron. ____ Por favor no me maten y dejen comentarios ____ ¿Si? No actualizara hasta ver diez comentarios más * Risa malvada* Bueno ahora disculpen me voy a conseguir un seguro de vida contra atentados de fangirls. ___


	4. Mi vida será un infierno

_**Lamento muchísimo la demora debí haber actualizado hace un buen rato, ya saben bla, bla, bla problemas en la U, bla, bla, bla, mucho que hacer, ustedes también tienen clases, Lo único que si me da vergüenza es que ustedes cumplieron su parte del trato: **_

_**En menos de un día ya tenía siete comentarios nuevos…y en dos semanas tenía diecisiete. **_

_**Así que este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes chicas: Suiza Cullen Swam, Flores de amor, Karin, Sofía-chan, Nikita Yuy Peacecraft, Kira tsukiyomi, Star gidget-chan (cuyos únicos fics de prince of tennis al igual que en Suiza, son los mios y eso me hace inmensamente feliz) laxikita12, Tinavb, dm99, tormenta oscura, Yuki-miyooki-chan, Ochibi22, Day-bad, poli, Emuma-chan, cainat06. **_

_**No volveré a retarlas, aunque me hizo inmensamente feliz ver todo el amor que le tiene a mi fic, de verdad, chicas, me sorprendieron, como me dijeron "Eso me pasa por subestimar a mis lectoras" Yo no lo vuelvo hacer, comenten si quieren.**_

_**Nota: Eiji si tiene una hermana pero no conozco su nombre ni como el, Kirane Kikumaru es un personaje ficticio añadido a la historia por mí. **_

_**Capitulo 4: Mi vida será un infierno y tú eres mi sexy diablo. **_

Sakuno dio vueltas en su oficina toda la tarde, se sentía molesta, frustrada, avergonzada, pero más que nada, se sentía estúpida. Se sentó. Su oficina era una jaula en ese momento, una linda jaula de paredes azules, un bello escritorio en caoba y una de las más espectaculares vistas de Barcelona.

"¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que acostarme con Ryoma "El tigre" Echizen?"- refunfuñaba mientras mordía la punta de su bolígrafo y se incorporaba en su escritorio. Cambió de posición y volvió a ponerse en pie. Miró el paisaje y luego el reloj de la pared, eran las seis treinta, aun faltaban dos horas para que pudiera irse a casa.

Exasperada se pasó la mano por los cabellos sueltos y rascó su nuca, de verdad quería irse.

-Y lo peor ¡es que no se que ni por qué estoy de mal genio!- gruñó para sí misma. En ese momento sonó su celular, y el tono le resultó inesperadamente ruidoso. Esperó a que sonara dos veces más y luego contesto.

-Hola- saludó ella secamente.

-Huy, si así me contestas mejor no te llamo- escuchó que le decía una voz masculina y juguetona del otro lado la línea.

-Pues digamos que ahora no es el mejor momento para que me llames Eiji

-¿Alerta naranja?

-Carmesí- corrigió ella y sonrió amargamente.

-Te llamare después entonces- le dijo él y por alguna razón Sakuno sintió que le sonreía del otro lado del teléfono. "Él siempre sonríe"- pensó.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y vio nuevamente el reloj, eran las seis y treinta y siente. Se exasperó, tomó una aspirina y decidió irse a casa sin importar cuanto trabajo quedaba en su escritorio.

Agarró su bolso del suelo y se encaminó a la salida, sin embargo la detuvo el mensajero de la empresa.

-¿Qué pasa Kachiro?- le preguntó Sakuno tratando de no explotar frente al chico escuálido y de cabellos negros que acababa de entrar a su oficina.

- Señorita- dijo el chico tímidamente- le traigo los € 30 que me dio para buscar su carro.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tuviste tiempo de irlo a buscar?- le cuestionó sin darle mucha importancia.

- No es eso, señorita, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Lo que pasa es qué?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Que la cuenta es de € 500 porque lo dejo más de doce horas estacionado, señorita- explicó arrastrando las palabras.

Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, era una cifra totalmente absurda. Respiró lenta, aunque audiblemente furiosa. Kachiro se arrepintió de haberle dicho.

-Ya…veo- dijo ella después de un par de minutos de silencio- Entonces me va a tocar ir a por él personalmente.

-Lo siento, señorita- le dijo el muchacho dándole el dinero y saliendo de la oficina.

Sakuno lo miró irse con los hombros caídos y se distrajo de su mal humor. Sentía pena por él, sabía que Kachiro siempre había deseado conducir su _Mazda cx7_ vino tinto. Suspiró, ya no importaba. Guardó el dinero en su bolso y bajó al primer piso. Pidió un taxi y le indicó a donde llegar.

Mientras llegaba al bar se colocó los audífonos, encendió el i-pop y colocó su carpeta "_utopía" _a todo volumen. Cuando llegó al bar, empezó a sonar _**Escape de Enrique Iglesias.**_ Pagó el taxi y aprovechó para sacar su tarjeta de crédito, no tenía ganas de discutir.

Cuando llegó a la caja, se sobresaltó al ver a Ryoma Echizen gritándole al encargado del estacionamiento. Agradeció no haberse quitado aún los audífonos.

Se hizo el silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Ryoma frunció aun más el seño.

-Disculpen- comenzó ella, quitándose los audífonos - pero vine a pagar la cuenta de estacionamiento.

-¿Vas a pagarla?- le preguntó Ryoma fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿te importa?- le espetó ella, se colocó de nuevo los audífonos y estiró su mano para entregar la tarjeta al encargado. Ryoma apretó los dientes, y en un movimiento brusco le quitó los audífonos.

-¡Si me importa! Yo no pienso pagar por eso- gruñó él mirándola a los ojos.

Sakuno quiso matarlo a golpes. "Eres tan egocéntrico" – pensó mientras replicaba.

-¡Pues ese eres tú! ¡Yo SI voy a pagarlo!

-Si tú lo pagas, me harás más difícil la negociación- refunfuñó él.

-Sólo déjate de estupideces y paga, o en dos horas se te harán veinticuatro horas de parqueo- le discutió Sakuno endureciendo la mirada, luego trató nuevamente de darle la tarjeta de crédito al chico que atendía la caja, sin embargo Ryoma la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Pensaba pagar, pero no € 500 ¡Es absurdo!- exclamó el de cabellos negros mientras la arrastraba fuera de allí. Sakuno rodó los ojos e intentó zafarse, pero no pudo y solamente recobró su libertad cuando él la hubo soltado.

- Pero ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, cabrón?!- le gritó ella en la mitad de la calle.

-Ya te lo dije, me complicas las cosas si pagas- le explicó Echizen, adoptando una posición más seria, colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Sakuno lo miró de arriba abajo y alzó las cejas.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantas gente paga el parqueo aquí? Si lo pagó o no igual te van a poner trabas

-Tú sólo hazme caso y déjamelo a mí ¿está bien?- le pidió Ryoma cruzándose de brazos, Sakuno lo miró suspicaz; y él suspiró agotado- El punto es, cariño, que estas exactamente en la misma condición que yo, o ¿acaso crees que todos pagan más de cien euros en estacionamiento todos los días?

-Bueno, no, pero sale más caro con abogado además ¿qué vas a demandar? ¿Secuestro automovilístico?- dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo. Él sonrió prepotente.

-Dame tres días, te aseguro que puedo solucionar esto sin llegar a la corte.

-¿Sólo por tu lindo nombre? Uses lo que uses, te va a salir costoso.

-Sakuno, te he sorprendería lo que hace mi lindo nombre.

-Neh, no lo creo…de todos modos sacaras tu auto y yo deberé pagar una multa de dos mil euros, seguramente, no gracias.

-También sacare tu auto

-¿Y si no lo logras?

-Yo siempre lo logro.

-¡Echizen!

-Ya…te diré algo, déjame esto a mí y si no lo logro, igual pagare lo que sea para pagar tu cuenta ¿trato?

Sakuno suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo deja que me vaya a mi casa, ya no quiero verte la cara de idiota egocéntrico ni un minuto más.

Ryoma se sobresaltó por ese comentario, realmente no se lo esperaba, luego rio entre dientes. Sakuno lo miró patidifusa, sin embardo decidió no darle importancia y se encaminó a buscar un taxi; dado que de verdad no tenía ánimos de seguir viéndolo.

-Ryusaki- la llamó Ryoma, dándole alcance con facilidad.

-¿Qué?

-Eres malditamente interesante- soltó él mirándola detenerse en seco, la expresión de Sakuno era indescriptiblemente graciosa. Se notaba que estaba molesta.

- Y tú increíblemente irritante- le respondió Ryusaki con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Se puede saber por qué aun te tengo enfrente de mí?

- Me divierto molestándote…tienes mal carácter- señaló él de manera descarada, Sakuno se sintió avergonzada.

- ¡Qué mal educado! Me conociste apenas esta mañana, y ya me estas molestando…

- Corrección, nos conocimos _**muy bien**_ ayer y de un modo bastante lejos de los patrones de educación, _mi pequeña dama_- dijo Ryoma y soltó una audible carcajada.

Entonces, sin más ni más, Sakuno llamó un taxi. "A la calle Reina Isabel en el edificio _**Luciana" **_– le escuchó decir Echizen sin tiempo de decirle nada, miró el auto doblar dos esquinas más adelante y susurro:

-Nos vemos mañana.

Tomó otro taxi y llegó a su propio apartamento. Se quitó los zapatos con los talones, se desajustó la corbata y se sentó en el sillón.

-Sakuno Ryusaki- dejó salir en un suspiro con el rostro serio, luego frunció el seño, en la soledad solo podía escuchar las molestas palabras que Tomoka Osakada le había dicho, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. "Maldita perra- pensó- Yo no estoy mal, TÚ estás mal"

Se levantó de pronto y fue a la cocina por un emparedado de jamón y pavo.

Entre tanto, la cansada empresaria salía de la ducha de su apartamento, tenía los cabellos mojados y sólo la cubría una toalla. Vio su cama y se tiró de cara a la almohada. Si bien no pasaban de las siete de la noche, pero ella nada más deseaba tirarse en la cama y no abrir los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente.

"Estúpido"- dijo ininteligiblemente sin despegar su rostro de la cama, a estas alturas ya sabía que la tenía de mal genio: TODO.

Kintarou y sus excusas absurdas, Ryoma y su desquiciante personalidad bipolar, el estúpido destino y la quimera de sentimientos alborotados que le estaban aplastando el diafragma.

Sonó entonces, en el desgarrador silencio de su soledad, su teléfono móvil. Estaba en el fondo de su bolso, en medio de la sala, pero aun así ella podía escuchar claramente el molesto tono de _**la Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

Ni si quiera se molesto en moverse, simplemente esperó a que dejara de sonar.

Un par de minutos después sonó el teléfono fijo, junto a su cama. Se estiró de mala gana y sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada dijo _"Hola"_

-Quita la cara de la almohada, españolita- le ordenó una dulce voz femenina de acento francés.

-Déjame en paz, Kirane- susurró al teléfono, dando vueltas en la cama.

-Nada de "Déjame en paz, Kirane", Eiji dijo que estabas mal ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Qué más quiere que me pase Kirane kikumaru?- cuestionó indignada; podía sentir como se le aguaban los ojos.

-Dame el recibo- le pidió su amiga dulcemente.

-A ver, mi novio de tres años cancela nuestro compromiso, porque no sabe realmente si me ama o no, voy _**¡por primera vez! **_A ahogar mis penas en alcohol y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Termino acostándome con Ryoma "El tigre" Echizen, y como cereza del pastel nuestras empresas se acaban de hacer socias, por lo que seguiré viendo su egocéntrica cara, el suficiente tiempo para terminar matándolo e ir a la cárcel después por ello. ¿Algo más?

Kirane guardo un par de minutos de silencio, para procesar la información, sin embargo el tiempo se hizo tan largo que Sakuno empezó a creer que se había caído la red de teléfono.

-¡QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON QUIÉN!- gritó la voz de la chica del otro lado del teléfono. Sakuno dio un respingo en la cama, se levantó sosteniendo el teléfono con la barbilla y empezó a decirle todo lo que le había pasado en dos días a la menor de los hermanos Kikumaru, al tiempo que aprovechaba para buscar la bata de dormir en el closet.

Kirane Kikumaru la escuchó y la reprendió por media hora, hasta que de pronto Sakuno ya no dijo ni una palabra más, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Tuvo un par de sueños realmente extraños en la mitad de la noche y luego no pasó nada por su cabeza hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose como nueva. Como si todo no hubiese sido más que una pesadilla.

En ese estado de ensueño se relajó y se preparó para ir a trabajar. Bajó por el ascensor perezosamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Ryoma Echizen en frente de la entrada.

Estaba recostado junto al Cadillac negro de Momochiro, usaba un traje de trabajo negro, con el saco al hombro y la corbata desajustada. Sakuno pensó que debería ser un crimen que un hombre como él, fuese tan guapo.

-Buenos días- le saludo Ryoma al verla llegar.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Llevarte al trabajo- le dijo con extraña amabilidad.

-¿Por?

-Porque quiero hacerlo- contestó pasándose la mano por el cuello- Súbete o terminaras pagando los quinientos euros en tanto taxis.

Sakuno lo miró fijamente y luego se subió al auto. Ryoma abordó también y encendió el motor.

-Tú de verdad que debes de estar demente- le dijo ella después de un momento de silencio.

-Me lo dicen frecuentemente- concedió él- aunque prefiero creer que sólo soy muy impulsivo.

-Y yo prefiero empezar a considerar llevarte a un sanatorio mental, se puede saber ¿a qué juegas?

-A nada.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? No pretenderás que crea que te enamoraste de mí a "primera noche" ¿o sí?- se burló ella, Ryoma sonrió.

-Yo no he dicho eso…

-Buen punto- dijo ella y quedaron en silencio. Ryoma colocó la radio y empezó a sonar una canción de Nek.

-¿Conoces esta canción?- le preguntó Ryoma de improviso.

-Sí, se llama _**Laura no está**_… odio la letra de esa canción.- exclamó despectivamente. Ryoma la miró por el retrovisor.

- No me sorprende, una persona con tu carácter no puede amar esa canción, aun así yo…

-Sí, te entiendo- le interrumpió ella comprendiendo claramente lo que quería decirle, esa canción respondía a su pregunta. La razón por la que estaba comportándose así. Sakuno resopló.

-¿Te moleste de nuevo?

-Para nada- contestó Sakuno con orgullo.

-No es cortes mentir ¿Sabías?- se burló Ryoma de buena gana, Sakuno Lo ignoró.

Iba a ser una existencia demasiado dura de allí en adelante, sin mencionar que aún no había hablado con Eiji y estaba segura de que Kirane la descabezaría viva en cuanto la viera frente a frente. Y sólo habían pasado dos días de conocer a Ryoma Echizen ¿Qué más podría pasar?

_**Bueno eso tienen que averiguarlos ustedes en el próximo capítulo. **_


	5. Una propuesta interesante

_**Son las doce hasta las cinco te utilizare no hace falta que mañana te vuelva a ver solo un coche necesito para volver, chao cariño, esta noche lo he pasado bien… (Amores de barra- de ella baila sola) **_

_**Antes de que me maten quiero que recuerden que sin mí no continua la historia, como sabrán casi todas sufrimos con el final de clases porque los profesores, todos lindos todos bellos (sarcasmo) nos hacen correr. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que leen mis locuras, a todas ustedes de verdad espero que les guste este capítulo. **_

_**Como ya saben esta historia es un total out of character. Pero de todos modos es un original, al que no lo guste pues que no lo lea, no es mi intención molestar a nadie con mi historia. Sólo deleitarlas un poco para fangirlear juntas esta hermosa pareja. **_

_**Capitulo 5: Una propuesta interesante. **_

Y mientras Sakuno se perdía en sus pensamientos, Ryoma la miraba con el seño fruncido desde el retrovisor.

-Coméntame- le dijo Sakuno al escucharlo suspirar. Sus facciones eran suaves y distraídas.

-Me preguntaba por qué tenemos tan mala suerte- le dijo él deteniéndose en el semáforo en rojo.

-No lo se, supongo que te persigue la desgracia y me la contagias- jugó Sakuno con un tono de burla amargo.

-¿Enserio crees eso?- cuestionó Ryoma haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, Sakuno sacudió la cabeza y exclamó: "Estoy loca".

-Bien, en realidad, puede que tengas razón, pero ¿sabes? Me parece que cuando estamos juntos el mundo deja de caernos encima.

-Que Poético, Tigre Echizen- le respondió con sarcasmo la muchacha, mientras se revolvía en su asiento.

-No estoy diciendo que te ame, sólo estoy diciendo…- señaló él.

-Estas diciendo que te quedé gustando- le interrumpió ella rodando los ojos.

-Pues sí, también- aceptó Echizen arqueando hacia arriba la comisura de los labios.

-Idiota.

-Nunca he dicho que no lo sea- bufó el muchacho- el punto es, cariño, que creo que nos la llevamos bien y que estando juntos nos la pasamos mejor que sufriendo por separado, y no me vas a decir que no.

-Bueno tal vez sea cierto- concedió ella admitiendo para si misma que sí había algo de química entre ellos- Pero no veo a donde te diriges.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos?

-Disculpa- exclamó ella arqueando las cejas.

-Juguemos a que nos importa un cuerno lo que nos pasó, y salgamos juntos tú y yo ¿qué te parece?

-¿Estas diciendo que salgamos juntos por puro y mero despecho?

-Míralo como una cuestión de costo de oportunidades, el tiempo que deberías gastar muriéndote de soledad en tu departamento, lo gastas conmigo divirtiéndote.

-Para eso tengo amigos.

-¿Y quieres escuchar a tus amigos en este momento?- le preguntó él sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, sin embargo ella no le dio el placer de darle la razón enseguida, así que él prosiguió con su argumento:

Si quisieras pasar el duelo con tus amigos, no habrías ido antes de ayer al bar, totalmente sola y en busca de un desconocido ¿o estoy mal? Sabes perfectamente lo que ellos dirán y no quieres escucharlo, al igual que yo, no tienes ánimos de repetir la historia de lo que te pasó una y otra vez mientras todos te dicen que estarás bien y maldicen al imbécil que te dejó, tú ya sabes que estarás bien, simplemente que no te importa, no quieres esperar a estarlo, solamente quieres olvidarte del mundo ¡admítelo!

Sakuno lo miró estupefacta, y resignada asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegra que al fin me des la razón- dijo él sonriendo con malicia. La chica le sacó infantilmente la lengua. Ryoma se echó a reír.

Afortunadamente para Sakuno ya habían llegado a las artísticas instalaciones del edificio de las empresas **S**_**eduction. **_Echizen aparcó el carro junto a la acera.

_**-**_Bueno, ha sido una charla muy agradable, no puedo decir que no me sirvió la terapia, pero yo me bajo aquí - dijo ella e _ipso facto_ se bajó del auto con su maletín.

-Oye, pequeña mal educada- le llamó dulcemente Ryoma.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó ella girándose en sus talones y agachándose para verlo directamente en el asiento del conductor.

-Olvidaste darme las gracias

-¿Las gracias?

-Por traerte al trabajo

-Es lo mínimo que podías hacer por no dejarme sacar mi auto ayer ¿no?

-No, realmente no tenía que hacerlo y lo sabes- jugó él echándole una mirada traviesa a sus labios rojos. Sakuno sintió una increíble necesidad de escapar.

-Vale, muchísimas gra...- trató de decir ella antes de enderezarse y entrar a la empresa, mas él la tomó del cuello y en un movimiento furtivo le robó un beso. Sakuno sintió el delicioso recorrido en su boca, pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar, así que en la más mínima oportunidad se separó y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando los profundos ojos de Ryoma; esté simplemente le dio una sonrisa traviesa y antes de que pudiese contestar encendió el auto y desapareció en la carretera.

Sakuno lo vio alejarse y se pasó la mano por los labios hinchados, no podía hablar. Tras unos segundos de vacío mental, se acomodó el cabello y decidió que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Por su lado Ryoma estaba repasando una lista de insultos comunes, en su cabeza: "idiota, Imbécil, mal nacido, gilipolla, cabrón, estúpido, animal…"

-Creo que no me falta ninguno- se dijo así mismo entrando a la oficina. Momochiro le lanzó una mirada suspicaz al escucharlo entrar cantando una canción de coldplay.

-¿Qué hiciste y a quién?- preguntó su socio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Besé a mi socia- contestó Ryoma tomando asiento y encendiendo su ordenador portátil.

-¿A la vieja de cuarenta y tantos que siempre quiere que la acompañes a ver su terreno en las Islas Canarias?

-No, idiota- espetó Echizen haciendo una mueca de asco- A la señorita Ryusaki.

Momochiro frunció el seño de inmediato.

-Vas a jugar con ella- afirmó el de ojos morados con profundo rencor.

-Claro que no, ella va a jugar conmigo

-No te hagas el idiota.

-Creí que ya era un idiota.

-La cachoneada te dejó entonces más tarado, no esperaras que te alcahuete esto ¿o si?

-No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación.

-No puedo permitir que le hagas daño a una mujer inocente, sólo porque la perra de Tomoka te dejó, lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, es también tú culpa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nunca la amaste, admítelo.

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Que eres un patán con las mujeres, o un gran estúpido, si esa chica esta tan mal como me contaste ayer, creo que es mejor que la dejes en paz.

-No pienso hacerle daño.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tienes que pensar en hacerle daño? ¿Qué no has entendido que entre menos quieras lastimar a una mujer, más terminas haciéndolo? Los hombres somos cerrados para eso, hermano, pero tú estas blindado.

-¡Ah! Déjame en paz.

-Te lo advierto, hermano, deja en tranquila a la pobre muchacha.

-Ay, ya habló la madre Teresa de Calcuta, como si no te conocieras ¿a cuantas mujeres no has lastimado?

-Ese no es el punto, además desde que conocí a mi novia sabes que he cambiado.

-Como alcohólico en rehabilitación. Bien, igual ya te dije que no pienso hacerle daño, sólo quiero que ella y yo salgamos juntos de esto.

-Más te vale, Ryoma, más te vale.

-Ya cállate y mueve tu existencia a la recepción y dile a tu amada Ann que me pase los informes de producción y las noticias más recientes de la bolsa.

-Si, _**Cerebro**_- respondió Momochiro y fue a buscar esos papeles.

Ryoma dio vueltas en su asiento, meditabundo. Nunca admitiría que él tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con Tomoka, sin embargo había algo que si le consternaba ¿Iría él a lastimar a Sakuno? Él no era un monstruo, al menos no a propósito, y herir aun más a la pequeña Ryusaki, no estaba en sus planes.

Mientras tanto en las empresas _**Seduction**_, Sakuno estaba trabajando al por mayor, tenía demasiados pendientes acumulado por los dos días que había salido temprano y quería aprovecharse de eso para tener en que ocupar la mente; lo más lejos posible de Ryoma Echizen. Y estaba funcionando, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y no pensaba más que en poner en su sitio al supervisor incompetente de las fábricas químicas ubicadas en el Amazonas.

-Todo está mal- repetía una y otra vez viendo los informes de contaminación realizados por una de las ONG a la que estaba asociada la empresa- ¡Hay que cambiar todo! Desde la infraestructura del acueducto hasta el manejo de desperdicios de la cafetería ¿Cómo es posible que una de nuestras empresas este matando tantas especies en esta zona? ¡Es que los activistas tienen razón!

-Pero, señorita…

-Nada de peros, Rodríguez ¡le doy dos meses para solucionar esto, o yo misma lo entregare a las autoridades correspondientes!- gruñó Sakuno a su subalterno, totalmente ofuscada.

-Si, señora- contestó aquel pobre hombre de treinta y tres años. Estaba sudando frio y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a resolver ese problema, pero lo mejor era no demostrarlo, porque sino Sakuno Ryusaki se lo devoraría vivo.

Cuando la empresaria terminó de amenazarlo, le dijo que le dijera a la chica de la recepción que hiciera pasar al empresario de _**World's beauty**__**. **_Acordó un par de cosas con él, para utilizar más productos naturales en los perfumes y maquillajes que producía la empresa. Terminó a las tres. Y se detuvo únicamente por el retumbar en su estómago.

Tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a McDonald's para pedir un combo de burritos con pollo y una Coca-cola grande. A las siente y media ya había terminado todo el trabajo acumulado. No quedaban llamadas pendientes ni papeles que revisar, al menos no para ese día, así que decidió que antes de que Ryoma llegara de sorpresa de nuevo, iría al hospital.

Al llegar al edificio blanco, Sakuno sintió que algo recorría toda su espina dorsal. En la puerta del lugar estaban Kirane y Eiji Kikumaru. Eiji llevaba una camisa a rayas negra, unos jeans y tenis negros, lucia juvenil y juguetón. Por otro lado Kirane estaba utilizando una blusa verde clara de algodón y unos shorts color kaki. Ambos tenían bolsas de regalo en las manos, y la miraban de manera amenazante.

-Hola, chicos- saludó temerosa Sakuno.

-Hola, pequeña- le respondió Eiji con una sonrisa casual. Kirane arqueó una ceja.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar, española- le amenazó la pelirroja con su acento francés.

-Oh, vamos, Kirane.

-Nada de "oh, vamos Kirane" ¡Me faltaron dos horas de sermón!- replicó la menor de los Kikumaru a su amiga. Sakuno dirigió su mirada a Eiji.

-¿Tú no piensas decirme nada?- le preguntó Ryusaki a su amigo.

-Sólo una pregunta- admitió Eiji colocando su mano sobre su barbilla.

-¿Si?- le animó a decirla Sakuno.

-Si tenías de acostarte con alguien ¿por qué no me llamaste a mí?- No había terminado de decir esta frase Eiji cuando su hermana y la castaña le dieron un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Hay que ver que tienes un PHD para decir estupideces ¿no, hermanito?- dijo Kirane muerta de la risa al ver a su hermano arrodillándose por el dolor.

-Años de práctica- dejó salir el pelirrojo en la voz graciosa de aquel al que le falta el aire.

-Bueno, ya no hay que llorar por la leche derramada ¿no, crees?- preguntó vacilante Sakuno.

-Supongo que no, preciosa- concedió Kirane, mientras su hermano se apoyaba en su hombro para levantarse.

-Mientras no haga cosas como esas de nuevo, cariño, sinceramente no te quedan nada bien- le dijo Eiji una vez hubo recobrado el aire. Sakuno se quedó callada, pensaba en la tentadora propuesta de Ryoma.

-No puedo prometer no ver más al tigre- dijo la castaña lentamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron los Kikumaru al unísono, al tiempo que entraban con la muchacha en el ascensor del edificio.

- Pues… porque es mi socio- atinó a decir la muchacha desviando la mirada a los botones del aparato, y para cambiar de tema preguntó - ¿cuál es el piso?

Los hermanos pelirrojos se vieron a los ojos con la duda plasmada en el rostro y luego volvieron la mirada a la castaña.

-Pensamos que tú sabías- exclamó con sorpresa Kirane.

Eiji y Sakuno soltaron estruendosas carcajadas que llamarón la atención de los pacientes que también estaban subiendo al elevador. Salieron los tres del aparato, riendo sin parar y buscaron una enfermera que les dijera donde estaba su amiga Haruhi.

-En la habitación ciento cuarenta y dos - les dijo la enfermera mientras ellos no dejaban de decir: "esto sólo nos pasa a nosotros".

Llegando a la habitación la vieron, Haruhi estaba acostada en la cama, dando de mamar al recién nacido. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche al igual que sus cabellos, los cuales eran lizos y cortos. Tenía la belleza de las mujeres asiáticas.

Haruhi Kunimitsu era una vieja amiga del colegio que había sido siempre tildada de precoz al verse envuelta desde los quince años en un romance con un viejo amigo de la familia Suichirou, Tezuka Kunimitsu , quien la superaba en edad por trece años. Las malas lenguas siempre los habían reprochado, sin embargo para ellos tres Haruhi era la amiga fuerte, enamorada y decidida que despertaba en ellos el más profundo cariño y admiración romántica.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y tras las debidas felicitaciones se pasaron horas riendo de cómo había nacido el pequeño Karupin.

-Imagínense mi impresión- les contaba Oichi sentado en el sofá de la habitación- cuando entro a la sala de parto con todo el silencio y respeto del caso, y escuchó a esta hija mía gritándole a mi nuero: "¡Has bien tu maldito trabajo, o será la última vez que me veas desnuda!"

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas y Haruhi se sonrojó.

-Era una simple motivación- se defendió la madre primeriza.

-¡Huy, sí, claro! Seguro que Tezuka se sintió muy animado- se burlaba Eiji, que no paraba de reírse.

-Es una suerte de que tu esposo sea medico, y este acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas- le dijo Sakuno, reprimiendo su risa.

-Nunca había atendido semejante parto- se escuchó decir desde la puerta de la habitación. Tezuka había entrado al cuarto. Era alto y de cabellos claros; lucia serio e implacable con su bata de laboratorio y sus gafas.

-Lamento llegar así, pero acabo de terminar mi turno - prosiguió Tezuka acercándose a su joven esposa para besar su frente- Y debo decir cariño que si así me animas, prefiero que me desanimes el resto de tu vida.

-Muy gracioso, cara de yeso- le dijo Haruhi sonriéndole con ternura. Tezuka dirigió una mirada rápida a la habitación y se fijó en Sakuno.

-¿Cómo sigue tu padre?- le preguntó en un tono sereno.

-Bien, aunque es muy testarudo, insiste en volver a trabajar- contestó suavemente la aludida.

-De eso nada, mi colega, el doctor Syusuke, me dijo que su situación es muy delicada, es preferible que tú te encargues de eso de ahora en adelante- comentó el doctor y luego hizo una pausa, en la que se perdió en sus pensamientos- Tal vez debas realizarte algunos exámenes, Sakuno.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Por prevención, estas enfermedades suelen ser hereditarias ¿Sabías?- advirtió el doctor y Sakuno asintió con la cabeza. Luego sin darle más importancia al tema siguieron hablando de lo gracioso que estaba el video del parto.

Un par de días después, en pleno fin de semana, Sakuno estaba en pijama, tirada en el sofá, viendo por casualidad las repeticiones de una novela americana llamada _**secretaria estrella, **_cuando__tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla encontró un curioso paquete. Era una rosa rosada, acompañada de una tarjetilla blanca que decía ¿quieres ir al cine?

Sakuno miró la rosa y sin pensarlo dos veces se asomó a la puerta. Ryoma estaba recostado a la pared de la entrada justo del lado derecho. Usaba una camiseta de algodón blanca con rojo y unos jeans. Sakuno dio un respingo cuando lo vio.

-Hola- le dijo y la chica le plasmó una cachetada.

-¡Palurdo!- le gritó ella sintiendo como se subían los colores a su rostro.

-¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo pasándose la mano por la mejilla.

-¿No esperabas que te golpeara por lo de la vez pasada?

-No, claro que si esperaba eso, lo que no esperaba era "palurdo", creo que se me escapó de la lista- explicó él sonriéndole y Sakuno no comprendió- ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

-Bastante- admitió la castaña dejando caer los hombros.

-Bien, entonces ¿vamos al cine?- preguntó Ryoma, fingiendo inocencia y guiñándole el ojo.

Sakuno lo pensó un buen rato, vaciló un momento y luego hizo su costo de posibilidades: o iba y hacia algo diferente para distraerse, o esperaba a deprimirse con la programación del sábado por la tarde.

-Sí, igual no hay ni caricaturas en la tele- dijo al fin la castaña- Pasa, estaré lista en unos minutos.

Sakuno entró y Ryoma la siguió, era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar y si bien no era su estilo, no podía negar que estaba bien decorado y no tenía nada que envidiarle a su departamento. Se sentó en el sofá donde Sakuno había estado viendo la telenovela y mientras la chica se cambiaba, observó un par de minutos de la novela, en el momento más cursi de la historia, escuchó decir al protagonista: _"¿Es que no entiendes Lorena? ¡Yo sólo quiero estar contigo! El resto ya no importa_" Con un gesto de fastidio apago la televisión. Y se quedó mirando la ventana hasta que Sakuno regresó a la sala.

Se había puesto una blusa rosada de mangas lardas, con un escote tapado por el corpiño deportivo de color blanco, unos vaqueros ajustados y un par de sandalias rosadas sin tacón ni plataforma. Parecía organizar un poco el bolso que iba a llevar.

Ryoma la quedó mirando, le parecía que lucía preciosa.

-¡Qué bueno no me equivoque de rosa!- dijo él- te luce el rosado.

Sakuno sonrió.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- le preguntó ella una vez salieron de edificio.

-¿Qué te parece My girlfriend blood? Me han dicho que es muy Buena.

-¿Terror?

-Sí, ¿No te gustan?

-Si me gustan, de una manera sadomasoquista, pero me gustan- explicó subiendo al Ferrari en el que la había ido a buscar Ryoma, esté se rió de ese comentario tan raro.

-Mañana te traigo tu auto- le dijo encendiendo su Ferrari.

-¿Pudiste sacarlos?- preguntó ella, la noticia la había tomado fuera de lugar.

-Sí, pero no hablemos de eso ahora- exclamó él y colocó música. Sakuno no le dio importancia al hecho y disfrutó de la colección de música variada de Echizen, la cual tenía desde los Beatles, hasta de Simple Plan.

En un plan muy amistoso fueron y vieron la película, luego hablaron de sus problemas, de sus empresas y de muchas cosas más que no habían tenido tiempo de conversar. Era el inicio de su juego, un juego de doble filo, peligroso para el corazón en más de una forma y para más de una persona.

_**Espero que les haya gustado chicas, en el próximo capítulo: Un juego interesante, entre el despecho, la amistad, la desconfianza y la pasión…**__** ¿Un puñetazo por la mujer que amo? Nos leemos si es que estoy viva después de los parciales finales. **_

_**Capitulo **__**6: jugando a la casita… Yo mamá, tú Papá y el perro de mi ex novio. **_


	6. jugando a la casita

_**Sí, sí, se que debí actualizar esto hace mucho, no tengo excusas más que escribir no es fácil y no lograba que estas ideas se completaran. Sinceramente no es lo mejor que he escrito pero espero que les guste.**_

_**Va dedicado a mi pequeña Nessie que está en EU, y a mis niñas hermosas que me piden continuar muy fervientemente en pet society (ellas saben quiénes son, no diré quien pero estoy mirando a su pet ahora mismo) Y también especialmente para Gidget quien está de cumpleaños en dos días ¡te amo, hermosa! Bye bye. **_

_**Capitulo 6: Jugando a la casita, Yo mamá, tú papá y el perro de mi ex novio. **_

"_Porque aunque tu corazón está roto aun late"_

Tras la noche del cine Sakuno y Ryoma se hicieron más cercanos, y sin detenerse a pensar en lo agradable de su mutua compañía se empezaron a dejar llevar por el juego ardiente y mordaz que habían comenzado.

Cada tres días salían a cine, o a comer; y en ese plan se la habían pasado ya varias semanas.

Ahora era un viernes por la noche y ambos jóvenes estaban viendo _**Enemigo público número uno; **_sentados en el cómodo sillón del apartamento del _tigre Echizen. _

Sakuno se divertía viendo a Ryoma imitar a Johnny Dilliger:

-"Me gusta el baseball, las carreras de caballo, el Whisky y tú"- decía él en coro con el dialogo del actor en la pantalla. Y Le guiñaba el ojo a Sakuno, quien reía de pura gracia.

Cuando se acabó la película, se pusieron a escuchar la exorbitante colección de CD's que tenía Echizen en su casa. Elton Jone, Los beathels, Michael Jackson, y otros. Como Sakuno había descubierto esos días, Ryoma Echizen era un aficionado a todo tipo de música, y cada lugar en el que él se encontrara debía tener al menos diez CD's de los mejores cantantes de todos los tiempos, además había que admitir que tenía un excelente gusto. Y Sakuno se lo hubiera dicho, si la semana pasada él no hubiera llamado música para planchar a toda su colección de _Rocío Durca_.

Recordando la escena Sakuno hizo un puchero y siguió mirando la colección. Ryoma solamente la observaba. La atmosfera se inundaba con _**the girl is mine **_de Michael Jackson. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, preguntándose en que pensaba esa chica ahora. Seguramente se acordaba de cuando se burló de su gusto musical, sí, esa cara lo decía todo. Rió entre dientes y se puso a cantar.

Sakuno alzó las cejas y le tiró una almohada.

-¿Por qué lloras, Tigre? – le preguntó la chica y lanzó una cantarina carcajada. Ryoma la miró con las cejas arqueadas y terminó riéndose con ella.

No recordaba haber tenido una relación con una mujer que no se basara en sexo, desde los dieciséis años. Se perdió en el rostro alegre de la muchacha.

-¿Ryoma?- preguntó la chica tratando de atraer su atención.

-Lo lamento- dijo él y sacudió el rostro para despabilarse- creo que es algo tarde.

-Son las diez, Ryoma- le señaló Sakuno, con el rostro lleno de consternación.

-Ah ¡Es verdad!- respondió él y rió entre dientes.

-Actúas como si estuvieras borracho.

-Porque tú sabes muy bien cómo actúo borracho ¿No, Saku?- señaló él y la despeinó con un rápido movimiento de sus manos. Sakuno rodó los ojos.

-No lo arruines, Echizen.

-Wow, Wow, mi apellido, eso quiere decir que me estoy portando mal, vale. Te diré una cosa, cariño, estoy algo cansado ¿qué tal si terminamos nuestra reunión mañana?

-¿Mañana?- repitió Sakuno extrañada.

-Sí.

-No puedo, Kirane tiene una subasta de sus pinturas, le prometí estar allí- dijo ella vacilante.

-Ya veo- exclamó él y recostó la barbilla en su mano, haciendo ademan de que pensaba profundamente, y fingiendo tener una gran idea, continuó:

-¡Se me ocurre algo!- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Y si te ofrezco llevarte a esa pastelería francesa que te gusta tanto?

-No, Ryoma, enserio no puedo- respondió ella fingiendo que no deseaba ser convencida.

-Muy bien, muy bien, muchacha difícil ¿eh? Está bien, una mejor oferta: "Lux"

-¿El restaurante-galería de lujo que sirve comida internacional y que abrirán mañana?- preguntó ella con los ojos iluminados.

-Me parece que tengo puntos extras por la sorpresa-exclamó él con una sonrisa galante- Siempre estamos hiendo al parque, al cine, o a lugares así, pensé que ir a algo un poco más…ya sabes, a la altura de nuestro salario, estaría bien, para variar ¿Qué me dices, linda?

-Suenas como un esposo de un viejo matrimonio acabado- se burló ella y sonrió radiante.

-¿Vienes o no?- apresuró él, ignorando el cometario.

- Supongo que Kirane estará bien sin mí- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, e hizo una mueca graciosa- pero si me descuartiza viva, pesará en tu conciencia.

-¿Conciencia? ¿Qué es eso?- se burló él y ella se levantó para tomar su bolso.

-¿Lo que tú no tienes?- cuestionó ella siguiendo su broma.

-Te acompañaré a la puerta.

-No hace falta- le evadió ella con un inusual nerviosismo que él pudo notar.

-Como quieras- contestó Ryoma sin darle importancia.

-Oye, pero antes de irme- dijo Sakuno de pronto.

-¿Si?

-Ya dime como sacaste los carros del estacionamiento.

-Adiós- fue lo que le contestó cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Sakuno frunció el seño.

-Algún día tendrás que decirme- gritó la de cabellos castaños junto a la puerta.

-Ya vete- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y luego una carcajada. Sakuno suspiró y dio una leve sonrisa, luego tomó camino al elevador.

-Vaya- exclamó Ryoma y dio un largo suspiró, se dejo caer en el sofá _donde siempre estaba la chica, _y respiró el aroma de su cuerpo. Ese sofá ya no era su sofá, era de ella. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, era demasiado para él.

Se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, lo acercó a su boca, pero no tomó ni un trago. Caminó hiperactivamente en el apartamento, hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- respondió él con impaciencia.

-Hola, hermanito, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz masculina, profunda y suave del otro lado del teléfono.

-No tengo idea, Ryoga, no tengo una maldita idea- contestó Ryoma francamente.

-¿Aun deprimido por Tomoka?

-Herido en mi orgullo, pero, eso es ahora insignificante.

-Escuche por allí que sales con Sakuno Ryusaki.

-¿Quién te…? ¡Momochiro! Ese idiota.

-Según las ultimas noticias el idiota eres tú.

-¡ah! No me jodas.

-Soy tu hermano, Ryoma, ese es mi deber joderte- contestó burlón Ryoga, sin embargo se puso serio.

-Sólo somos amigos- le dijo su hermano menor después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Y yo solo soy el pato Donald- replicó su hermano con sarcasmo- Escúchame Ryoma, se que nuestra familia no es un excelente ejemplo de educación y buenas costumbres, es decir, papá es un idiota que engañó a mamá cuantas veces pudo. Pero eso no es excusa para que tú también seas un cretino.

-No estoy siendo un cretino ¡No le he puesto un dedo en sima!- mintió el chico a la defensiva.

-Ryoma, por favor, no tienes diez años, ya sabes cómo es el corazón de una mujer, se enamoran sin que te des cuenta. Y hermano, tú estás cumpliendo todos los requisitos, sin mencionar que ya te acostaste con ella, no seas descarado que no te luce.

-Momochiro te tiene al tanto de demasiados detalles, parecen viejas chismosas, ¿No crees que estamos ya grandecitos para que me andes vigilando?

-Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti, Ryoma, ¿no crees que ya están grandecitos para jugar a los novios?

Ryoma se calló por un momento, en realidad su hermano tenía razón. EL juego tomaba mal rumbo. Pero lo estúpido, lo realmente increíble, era que a pesar de que él lo sabía y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ella también se había dado cuenta, él no quería detenerse. El peso sobre su pecho era como Sakuno había dicho la primera vez que salieron: Sadomasoquistamente placentero.

-Gracias por las boletas- le dijo a su hermano mayor, después de perderse en sus confusos pensamientos. Escuchó como Ryoga suspiraba de cansancio junto al auricular.

-Sabes que mi cadena de restaurantes está a tu entera disposición.

-Por eso dije gracias- contestó él rodando los ojos. Había un mensaje oculto en su tono de voz.

-Bien- contestó Ryoga captando la idea- te dejaré hacerlo a tu manera, sólo para después poder decir "_te lo dije"_. En fin, mañana voy a ir a otra subasta.

-Construyes restaurantes solamente para meter la cantidad de pinturas que compras ¿verdad?- le preguntó de pronto Ryoma con ironía- ¿No crees que tienes suficientes?

-No- contestó sin pensarlo Ryoga Echizen- tú decides como gastar tu dinero, yo decidiré como gastar el mío. Además, no son sólo pinturas, son magia enmarcada, hermano. Y merecen ser vistas por todos.

-¿Por eso siempre agotas las subastas?

-No cualquier subasta hermano- corrigió el mayor- Únicamente las de ella.

-¿Las de quién?- quiso saber el tigre Echizen, después de todo darse cuenta del estilo de las pinturas no era lo suyo. Y si Ryoga no lo hubiera acabado de decir, él jamás se habría dado cuenta de que era el mismo autor o autora.

-Es una excelente artista- contestó Ryoga y su hermano se empalago inmediatamente.

-¿Sabes qué? ¿ya no me digas nada? No quiero saberlo.

-Tú te lo pierdes- dijo con orgullo su hermano mayor.

-Seguramente- contestó en sarcasmo Ryoma, preguntó por su madre y por su prima, se despidió y colgó.

Tirado en la cama deseó dejar de pensar en su madre, quien se había separado de su padre a los cuarenta años y que ahora vivía con su prima Nanako, al otro lado del mundo, en Sausalito, Estados Unidos. También quiso dejar de pensar en Sakuno y en sus hermosos labios; para por lo menos esa noche poder dormir bien, sin embargo, sus deseos no se harían realidad. Y pasaría toda la noche revolcándose en su cama sin poder descansar.

Sakuno, por otro lado, llegaba a su casa también cansada. Aparcó el auto y se preguntó por qué había ido a su cita de cada tres días con Echizen si estaba tan cansada como estaba. Su corazón retumbó dándole la respuesta, pero ella no lo quiso escuchar, en vez de eso escuchó a sus adoloridos pies y bastante grogui encontró su cama.

Se dejó caer en ella y el resto de la noche hasta pasadas las nueve del día siguiente, se la pasó soñando con Ryoma Echizen.

Despertó adolorida y con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero en vez de eso se dio dos palmadas en la cara y fue al baño a ducharse. El agua estaba helada. Cuando salió del baño se quedó mirando su cuerpo en el espejo. No sabía que buscaba, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarse. Luego de parpadear un par de veces recobró la conciencia, y se dio cuenta de que trataba de recordar la noche que había conocido a Ryoma, pero todo estaba bastante borroso en sus recuerdos.

Se lavo los dientes y ya no quiso pensar.

Se colocó una blusa larga y bragas anchas de franjas de colores, se peinó y se sentó en frente del teléfono. Hizo una mueca y fue a la cocina a desayunar, volvió y se sentó enfrente del teléfono nuevamente. Volvió a quitarse y se puso a organizar la casa. Finalmente, cuando ya no tenía nada más que hacer, o al menos nada que involucrara quedarse con la camisa y las bragas sin salir de casa, se quedó quieta por largo rato enfrente del teléfono.

Finalmente tomó el auricular y marcó un número.

-¿Hola?- contestó Ryoma y Sakuno le colgó. Volvió a marcar otro número.

-¿Bueno?- respondió una Kirane y la castaña colgó nuevamente.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y dio un grito de frustración. Ella sabía que lo que estaba pasando con Ryoma Echizen no tenía buena pinta. Pero no quería dejar de verlo, sentía la necesidad, tenue y mil veces negada, de estar con él. No lo amaba, pero le gustaba y eso era peligroso.

Sakuno miró el techo, en su cuerpo apareció la sensación del beso que Ryoma le había dado el día que la llevo al trabajo por primera vez. Sus labios se entre abrieron.

-No, no, no, no, no y no- se dijo a sí misma y marcó el número de la casa de Ryoma.

-¿Diga?- contestó el susodicho con una voz masculina y arrulladora; Sakuno se quedó sin habla.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?- habló Ryoma con impaciencia.

- Yo- salió por fin de la boca de la chica.

-¿Sakuno?

-Este…sí, soy yo, tigre. Mira te llamo porque de verdad que no puedo ir al restaurante contigo hoy- dijo Sakuno rápidamente.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el chico dejando ver su preocupación.

-No, bueno…- trató de explicar ella vacilante- Ryoma…

-Dime- urgió el muchacho.

-No quiero seguir jugando- dijo Sakuno mordiéndose el labio. Ryoma no le contestó por unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber él con tono estoico. _**"Porque me estoy enamorando" **_pasó por la mente de ella y se mordió más fuerte el labio inferior.

- Porque me aburrí- mintió la chica y Ryoma dio un respingo en su sala, luego suspiró.

-Sakuno, esto no es algo que pueda hablarse por teléfono, escucha, iré a buscarte y lo hablaremos en el restaurante ¿está bien?

-No, Ryoma, yo…voy a ir al evento al que me invitó Kirane. Eiji va a volver a venir por mi más tarde.- volvió a mentir ella, está vez tratando de mantener un tono despreocupado.

- No me importa- espetó él a secas- iré por ti a las siete, quieras o no.

Dicho eso, colgó. Sakuno estaba estática escuchando el timbre del teléfono. Luego suspiró y se calmó, ella había dicho que no iba y él no podía obligarla a lo contrario.

Mientras Sakuno pensaba que haría por los próximos días entre en trabajo y los kikumaru, Ryoma se reventaba la cabeza tratando de pensar que habría podido pasar para que de un momento a otro ella quisiera salir corriendo así de su vida. Pensando sólo consiguió ponerse de peor humor del que ya estaba cuando la chica le dijo que no quería_** jugar**_ más.

Horas más tarde, a Sakuno se convencía de que había olvidado someramente el tema, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Golpes desesperados y estruendosos que indicaban que la persona del otro lado estaba furiosa.

La muchacha dudó unos momentos en abrir, pero los golpes se hicieron más tenues.

Con algo de nerviosismo giró la perilla y se encontró frente a frente con el muchacho de los ojos caramelo.

-Ryoma- dejó ella salir de sus labios.

-Buenas noches- dijo él evidentemente molesto, pero igualmente atractivo. Forzó una sonrisa. Traía un esmoquin negro, sin ningún lazo al cuello.

-Te dije…te dije que no quería verte- tartamudeo la muchacha apartando la vista del deslumbrante hombre que estaba ante sus ojos.

-Y yo te dije que lo hablaríamos en el restaurante- replicó él. Sakuno se puso las manos en la cadera y, en un valiente movimiento, le sostuvo la mirada. Sus ojos centelleaban de desesperación, mientras mantenían una batalla interna entre el deseo y la razón.

-No puedes obligarme- exclamó ella.

-Oh, claro que puedo, jovencita- dijo él con un tono burlón pasando una rápida vista por el aspecto de la muchacha. E hizo un esfuerzo por no perderse en el contorno de las hermosas piernas que surgían de las bragas anchas.

-Así que tú decides- continuó Ryoma- O entras y te cambias, o te llevo así arrastras.

Sakuno lanzó un bufido al escuchar esas arrogantes palabras, luego le dio la espalda para cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Sin embargo, él ya había previsto sus intenciones y en un ágil movimiento la alzo en brazos.

-¡Bájame!- exigió la chica dando patadas, pero él la apretó de tal modo que no pudo sino retorcerse en sus brazos.

-Ya te dije que hablemos en el restaurante.

-No acepto ordenes de nadie, y mucho menos tuyas, ¡así que bájame!

-Vas a hacer que te oiga al edificio entero- le replicó él y la soltó. Sakuno vio el dolor en su rostro y suspiró.

-Esa manera tuya de pedir las cosas- siseó ella. Él sonrió, sabía que no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no era como si fuese capaz de evitarlo.

-Y esa manera de hacer todo más complicado, ¿Qué difícil es aclarar las cosas a las romántica luz de las velas del restaurante al que te mueres por ir?

Sakuno se cruzó de hombros, esto no tenía ni pies ni cabezas, estaban comportándose de manera irracional.

-Está bien, tú ganas, tigre- dijo ella y se encogió de hombros- hablaremos en el restaurante, sólo dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

Ryoma la despeinó aun más de lo que ya estaba y entró con ella al departamento. La chica tratada de que no se diera cuenta de cuan aprisa latía su corazón; realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de que le iba a decir.

"Estoy enamorándome de ti, idiota, por eso no puedo seguir viéndote la cara… Es vergonzoso y humillante…no soy tu plato de segunda mesa"- pensaba Sakuno mientras buscaba un vestido azul oscuro que aun no había estrenado y que le sentaba de maravilla.

"Claro que eso debí pensarlo antes de iniciar este estúpido juego, yo sabía que terminaría así ¡Es mi culpa!" seguía pasando por su mente mientras sus perfumes inundaban la habitación.

Cuando se hubo terminado de arreglar, salió y encontró a Ryoma observando las fotos que se encontraban en la mesita del café.

-Preciosa ¿es nuevo? - le preguntó él cuando la vio llegar, y colocaba los marcos en su lugar.

-Si- contestó ella sonriendo radiantemente.

Ryoma Echizen era el tipo de hombre que sabía alagar a una mujer cuando esta le importaba, aun cuando el muy idiota no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Sin decir una palabra más se dirigieron a la inauguración del lugar.

Cuando llegaron atrajeron la atención de muchos fotógrafos que se encontraban en el evento. Algo incómodos por ello caminaron más aprisa para adentrarse en las instalaciones.

El lugar contaba con tres pisos y una azotea. En las paredes de los tres pisos se notaba el fino color de rosa vieja, mientras que los candelabros dorados iluminaban de manera perfecta cada una de las piezas de arte que estaban colgadas en los diferentes niveles. Arriba de este magnífico espectáculo, de sobria e impecable decoración, estaba la azotea. Con la infraestructura de un invernadero de cristal, permitía a la clientela más selecta disfrutar de las constelaciones, al tiempo que su comida era amenizada por música clásica en vivo.

Como era de esperarse nuestra pareja se dirigió a la parte más alta, se sentaron en una mesa e hicieron la orden. Comieron en silencio hasta que llegó el postre.

-Sakuno- le llamó Ryoma degustando del vino tinto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella tomando un bocado de tiramisu.

-Se acabó nuestra excusa…hablemos.

-Lindo modo de llamar a la comida- jugó ella y miró la bella vista del horizonte.

-¿Por qué?- insistió él.

-Porque esto va mal- dijo ella y él leyó sus pensamientos. Lo que todos le habían estado diciendo, lo que ambos sabían, lo que querían negarse… estaba marcando en sus brillantes ojos chocolate. Por alguna razón no sintió culpa…sino en cambio una pequeña porción de orgullo junto al sabor de vino.

-Sí- apoyó él ocultando su sonrisa- está cogiendo mala pinta ¿no?

Sakuno buscó sus ojos, rogando que no supiera. Pero encontró lo contrario, era obvio incluso para él.

-Me estoy enamo…- trató de decir ella mientras las mejillas se cubrían de carmín. Ryoma la miró sorprendido de su valor. A ese punto él no esperaba más nada. Todo estaba dicho, sin haberse pronunciado. Y ella quería huir de la verdad.

Pero no pudo escuchar el final de esas palabras, dado que un pelirrojo de brillantes ojos caramelo los interrumpió.

-Buenas noches, Sakuno- le dijo a la chica el recién llegado. Sakuno quedó estupefacta, el hombre que le había roto el corazón unos meses atrás estaba ahora enfrente de ella, mirándola de manera acusadora. Quiso decirle que se fuera, sin embargo ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

-Disculpe mi descortesía, señor…- intervino Ryoma dándose cuenta del estado de la muchacha.

-Kintarou- exclamó el de cabellos rojos- Kintarou Toyama.

-Señor Toyama- continuó Echizen- Nos está interrumpiendo.

-¿A sí?- cuestionó arrogantemente Kintarou.

-Sí, así es- respondió tajante la muchacha, quien al fin pudo arrancar las palabras de su garganta.

-No pensé que fueras de las chicas que olvidan tan rápido- replicó él haciéndose el dolido; a leguas se veía que no era más que un machista marcando su territorio. Sakuno frunció el seño.

-No eres nadie para decirme eso- replicó ella en un tono de voz moderado.

-¿Nadie?- repitió el pelirrojo y sonrió. Susurró una palabra que sólo Ryoma entendió y luego se levantó.

Sakuno apartó el plato con desagrado y su acompañante frunció el seño ante ese gesto.

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó terminando de tomar la última gota de vino.

-Si- contestó ella, sin ganas de ocultar lo obvio. Era una noche desastrosa. Ryoma hizo un ruido desde la garganta que significaba afirmación. Llamó al mesero y pago la cuenta, luego se dispusieron a marcharse. Antes de llegar a la salida, Sakuno le dijo a Echizen que tenía que ir al tocador de damas un momento y mientras la esperaba Ryoma meditaba sobre la desagradable presencia del ex prometido de la chica, cuando de pronto lo diviso en el bar hablando con una muchacha de cabellos rubios y curvas despampanantes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola de nuevo- le dijo Toyama cuando lo vio, tenía una sonrisa casi tan arrogante como la de Echizen.

-Hola- contestó el aludido y se sentó a un cuerpo de distancia del pelirrojo.

-¿Ya te dejo Sakuno por otro?- se bufó Kintarou amargamente. Ryoma alzo las cejas y sonrió.

-No- respondió Echizen- está en el tocador, así que aun tengo la suerte de su agradable compañía.

-Veo…Vaya suerte la tuya- exclamó el pelirrojo despectivamente.

-¿Pasa algo malo con Sakuno?- le preguntó el tigre Echizen lo más sereno posible.

-No es muy fiel que digamos ¿eh? Estábamos comprometidos y en sólo tres meses me ha olvidado.

-Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente hombre para marcar a una mujer - corrigió Ryoma con una sonrisa burlona.

-O tal vez ella es demasiada perra como para…- No había terminado de decir esto cuando Ryoma le clavó un puñetazo en la cara. Los rostros asombrados de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y mientras algunas mujeres gritaban aterradas, los demás observaban expectantes. Ryoma apretó el puño con el que le había pegado y sus nudillos sonaron. Habría disfrutado partirle un poco más la cara a ese imbécil, pero detestaba hacer espectáculos.

Sin darse cuenta había atraído la atención de demasiada gente y lo peor era que empezaban a amontonarse. Entre la multitud divisó a Sakuno, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para ver cómo lanzaba a Kintarou contra el suelo. Le sonrió y volvió a mirar a la bazofia que aun no se levantaba del piso.

- No vuelvas a llamar a Sakuno Ryusaki "perra" ¿entendido?- siseo con un tono amenazadoramente sereno - Ese nombre no te cabe en la boca.

Dicho esto se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sakuno, la tomó de la mano y le dijo: "Camina Ryusaki"

Entonces, desaparecieron en la multitud.

El viaje al apartamento de Sakuno fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron al edificio, Ryoma la escoltó hasta su puerta y mirándola fijamente esperó a que le dijera algo. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, se aferró a su pecho y lo abrazó. Echizen correspondió al abrazo y le acarició la cabeza. Sakuno lloraba.

-Soy una idiota- decía ininteligiblemente.

-No, no lo eres- le repetía Ryoma cada vez que la escuchaba. Sakuno le pidió disculpas de pronto y alterada abrió la puerta del apartamento. Odiaba que la viesen llorar. Ryoma dio un bufido al verla y entró detrás de ella.

Le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, que encontró en una de las jarras de la nevera, luego la hizo sentar en el sofá y tomarse hasta la última gota de la bebida. Cuando la vio más relajada abrió los brazos y la invitó a su regazo. La chica se acomodó sin chistar.

-¿No llorabas por él o sí?- preguntó el de cabellos negros con un tono extraño.

-Claro que no- replicó ella sin si quiera dudarlo- Lloraba por lo tonta que soy.

-El amor es siego, cariño- le dijo él acariciando sus cabellos.

-Siego, sordo, mudo y retardado- refunfuñó ella contra su pecho y sus latidos se perdieron en el aroma varonil del cuerpo de Ryoma.

El muchacho la aprisionó y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la piel aterciopelada de la muchacha. Ésta subió la vista e hizo un esfuerzo por desear apartarse, pero era demasiado para ella. Era como si no hubiera mejor lugar que ese. Casi como si sólo ellos dos fuera el mismísimo paraíso. Y Ryoma sentía lo mismo, se podía sentir en el retumbar de su corazón.

Entonces él se acercó a sus labios y le mordió el labio inferior. La chica no se movió, simplemente disfrutó del contacto.

-Seamos, entonces, retardados ¿Qué dices, Sakuno?- dijo él junto a su oído. La chica sintió que los latidos de su corazón se iban a detener.

Empezaron a besarse, y la sensación les invadió el cuerpo entero. Primero despacio, luego apasionadamente. Las manos de Ryoma acariciaron el cuerpo de la chica tras las telas del vestido, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello con las manos, entre tanto movimiento cayeron al suelo y se detuvieron conteniendo algunas risas.

-Lo siento- dijo Ryoma, quien fue el culpable de que cayeran.

-No tiene importancia- decía ella soltando al fin las carcajadas. Se miraron. Estaban ebrios solamente de pasión.

Ryoma pasó delicadamente la mano por la mejilla de la muchacha y le cuestionó: "¿Estás segura de esto, cariño?"

Sakuno lo miró a los ojos y, sin pensar en más nada, respondió: "Sí, sí quiero"

Entonces él la ayudo a levantarse y tomándola en brazos la hizo cerrar los ojos mientras la besaba. Con una agilidad impresionante la guió hasta el cuarto y allí la hizo caer en la cama. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban desnudos.

Ryoma acariciaba con la mano derecha el contorno del cuerpo de la de cabellos castaños, entre tanto ella disfrutaba del contacto de sus cuerpos. De pronto Ryoma se detuvo y de los labios de Sakuno salió un pequeño gemido de protesta.

Echizen sonrió ante ese dulce sonido.

-Tranquila- le dijo a la chica mientras besaba su cuello- Sólo quiero grabarme tu cuerpo desnudo…

Sakuno le clavó una mirada incompresible. Y Ryoma le besó la frente. Había tanta dulzura en él, que la chica Ryusaki dudó por un momento el hecho de que jugara, o el hecho de que lo hiciera enserio.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos. Estaba maravillado con la belleza del cuerpo de Sakuno.

Las mejillas de la chica ardieron. Él la miraba con un profundo embelesamiento, como si sus encantadores ojos color caramelo pudiesen atravesarla.

Lentamente él volvió a llevarla al clímax del momento, con caricias tan dulces y tan suaves que hicieron a Sakuno sentir una nube de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado antes…

Horas más tarde, Ryoma abrió los ojos, y mientras su cabeza volvía al insulso mundo mortal su mano recorría torpemente la cama, su brazo tropezó con un tibio bulto a su lado. Sakuno dormía desnuda entre las sabanas. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y el abrazo de la cintura, la chica ronroneó en sus brazos y despertó perezosamente.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- le dijo él mientras mordía su oído y la aprisionaba a su cuerpo. La chica sintió que su corazón estaba lleno de dicha cuando sus labios tocaron los de él.

-Hola, grandote - le contestó ella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una muchacha de cabellos rojos entró gritando: "¡Ese maldito de Echizen, volvió a arruinar mi subasta!"

Los dos enamorados quedaron en estáticos al ver a la chica de escasos veinte años entrar de esa manera al cuarto. Kirane Kikumaru quedó patidifusa observando la escena de los dos jóvenes en la cama y todos los colores se subieron a su rostro.

"_**Yo no sé si es amor, pero yo creo que sí…Se detiene el reloj cuando tú estás junto a mí, está revolución que ya no se controlar y está vez…Te quiero, Yo creo, que si es amor, Parece, a veces, Parece, que sí es amor…" **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, está es una estrofa de una canción vieja que me gusta mucho, Ahora: **_

_**En el próximo capítulo: "¿tigger o Winnie de Pooh?" Cuando los amigos protestan y se detiene el corazón. Frase (traten de adivinar quién las dice): "No le veo problema a nuestra relación, pero tú se los inventas" "ÉL o Yo, tú decides" **_

_**Una pareja nueva, dos y dos son cuatro, el titulo del próximo capítulo se titula: "Duda, un pequeño dolor en el corazón que no me deja volar contigo"**_

_**Nota final: Para las amantes del Ryosaku que se han visto el primer capítulo de prince of tennis les recomiendo "Jueves" de la oreja de Van Gogh. (entenderán cuando escuchen la letra) **_


	7. aprendiendo a volar contigo

_**Sinceramente no tengo excusas, estaba estancada y hasta pensé en borrar la historia. De verdad espero que sepan que para mí es importante darles algo que valga la pena leer. **_

_**Este capítulo marca el inicio de nuevas sorpresas… Las reto a adivinar que viene después. **_

_**¨Primita espero que te gusten las sorpresas, porque este cap es para ti, hermosa" ¡Ah! Y para mí fue una sorpresa muy agradable cuando dijiste que te gustó :)**_

_**Capitulo siete: "Aprendiendo a volar contigo"**_

Kirane azotó la puerta inmediatamente y los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro, Sakuno estaba tan roja como hace unas cuantas horas atrás y Ryoma controlaba la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Rápidamente saltó la muchacha de la cama y se puso una bata de seda negra.

-No te afanes- le dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo de que no me afane? ¿Qué le voy a decir?- preguntaba ella algo alterada.

- Que estábamos jugando a la casita ¿Qué más?- se burló Echizen y se colocó los bóxers. Ella rodó los ojos y forzó una sonrisa; luego salió de la habitación.

La de cabellos castaños buscó a Kirane con la mirada esperando encontrarla detrás de la puerta, sin embargo al no hacerlo hizo una mueca de desconcierto y se puso a llamarla por todo el lugar. La halló en la cocina tomando una cucharada de jarabe de chocolate.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Sakuno al encontrarla con la cuchara en la boca.

-Trato de que me dé un coma diabético para que cuando despierte puedas decirme que lo que vi fue sólo una pesadilla- respondió la pelirroja con un tono lleno de ironía.

-Veo.

-Creí que nos contábamos todo- dijo Kirane con un tono amargo.

-Lo siento- respondió Ryusaki agachando la mirada.

-No, no es cierto- contestó la otra y suspiró.

La castaña no levantó la mirada del suelo, de algún modo era verdad.

-Está bien- prosiguió Kikumaru- Ni que fuese tu madre, sólo cuídate ¿sí? Como dicen por allí cada quien hace de su trasero un candelero.

-Kirane- exclamó Sakuno ruborizada.

-Eso decía _**ma mère**_- replicó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

-Prometo que te lo compensare- dijo la chica juntando las manos como si rezara.

-No me prometas nada ahora- respondió la otra tratando de no mostrarse herida.

-¿Por qué estabas molesta cuando llegaste?- preguntó entonces Sakuno para a minorar el incomodo ambiente. Kirane fingió salirse también por la tangente.

-Porque el estúpido de Echizen volvió a arruinar mi subasta- explicó la pelirroja recobrando su mal genio inicial.

-¿Y ahora qué hice?- preguntó Ryoma entrando a la cocina, usando la camisa blanca del traje y los pantalones algo ajados. Se encontraba descalzo y despeinado. Kirane alzó las cejas mientras Sakuno giraba los ojos.

-En está ocasión, nada, hablo de Ryoga Echizen- explicó la francesa con veneno en sus palabras- que, ahora que lo pienso, podría ser tu ¿primo?

-Hermano mayor- aclaró el de ojos caramelo- mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier problema que te haya causado.

-Que disculpas ni que nada, quiero su cabeza en una bandeja- explotó la pelirroja.

-Tú y otras más- se burló el tigre Echizen.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, Kirane?- le preguntó Sakuno con verdadera preocupación.

-¡Compró todos mis cuadros! ¡Otra vez! Ni si quiera dejó que el juez de la subasta golpeara la mesa para iniciar las ventas.

Los dos empresarios se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Y eso es malo?- se atrevió a preguntar la de cabellos castaños.

-¡Sí!- contestó Kirane cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, aunque mi hermano no deje a nadie más comprar tus pinturas- intervino Ryoma intentando ser diplomático- él las coloca en los restaurantes de la familia, prácticamente los tiene repletos con ellas, sinceramente es más fácil que millones de personas en todo el país las vean si están en lugares públicos y de esa calibre, a que si los dejas en una casa de algún millonario o en alguna oficina ¿No crees?

-No me importa- replicó la jovencita sorprendiendo a Echizen.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el peli-negro.

-Pues como escuchaste, no me importa, _**Madame Lacrair**_ había venido a mi exposición y se marchó furiosa por mi falta de seriedad, Fei Lee vino desde Changai exclusivamente a comprar una de mis pinturas en la subasta, a mi no me importa lo que ese hombre haga con sus restaurantes, en el negocio del arte no sólo se trata de fama sino también de prestigio, no voy a negar que me hace feliz que mucha gente vea mi trabajo, pero de ver a admirar correctamente hay mucho trayecto ¿Cuántos ricachones con conocimientos del arte van a esos dichosos restaurantes? ¿Cuántos realmente ven mis pinturas? Le apuesto, señor Echizen, a que ni si quiera usted conoce en verdad mi trabajo o ¿me equivoco?

Ryoma torció la boca, la verdad es que ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad alguna de las pinturas del lugar al que acababa de ir con Sakuno, el arte no era su fuerte, ni su mayor interés. Se dio cuenta de que iniciar esa conversación había sido un error.

-No, no te equivocas- admitió a regañadientes Echizen.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Sakuno?- refunfuñó la joven pelirroja.

-Creo que sí, sabes que tampoco se mucho sobre arte, yo sólo sé que me parecen preciosos tus cuadros- dijo la aludida. Kirane sintió que empezaría a llorar.

-Igual ¿no crees que estás siendo un poquito dramática, niña?- le criticó Ryoma con un tono jocoso para tratar de subirle el ánimo, sin embargo la chica de ojos verdes se enfureció aún más.

-¡Pues claro que estoy dramática! ¡Éste es un país libre y por lo tanto puede ser todo lo dramática que quiera!- exclamó Kikumaru moviendo los brazos alternadamente, salpicando de chocolate al tigre Echizen.

Sakuno la tomó de los hombros y le quitó el chocolate de las manos. Luego le pidió que se calmara. Ryoma la miró y suspiró, pensó: "Una artista de ¿Qué? ¿Veinte años? ¿Qué más podría esperar? "

Luego con un movimiento rápido se quitó con la muñeca el chocolate de la cara y se lo lamió con la lengua.

-Era Madame Lacrair, Sakuno- sollozó al fin la chica- ¡Madame Lacrair y Fei Lee! Querían ver mi trabajo y por culpa de ese ricachón egocéntrico, se han marchado creyendo que soy quien sabe que irresponsable que les hace perder su tiempo. Y para empeorar no puedo venir a sollozar tranquila a casa de mi mejor amiga, porque ella se está acostando con el idiota que le dije hace tres meses que no se acostara.

-Esa es mi señal de "lárgate"- dijo el muchacho y suspiró. Dejó la cocina y fue al cuarto de Sakuno por su chaqueta y sus zapatos.

La castaña dejó a su amiga en el sofá y alcanzó a Ryoma en la puerta, justo antes de que saliera.

-Lo siento- le dijo al chico con una sonrisa

- hay gente dramática en el mundo y ella- le dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa y robándole un beso.

-Si- contestó la muchacha con naturalidad- pero ya se le va a pasar, ella sabe que está exagerando, pero es su manera de desahogarse.

-¿Tú haces lo mismo, no?- le preguntó él, guiñándole el ojo.

-Todos tenemos derecho a ahogarnos en un vaso de agua de vez en cuando ¿no?- respondió Sakuno y vaciló en ir a donde estaba su amiga, pero Ryoma la ató con la mirada.

-Sakuno- dijo con voz profunda y aterciopelada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees en cuentos de hadas?

-No ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco- contestó él meditabundo. Luego quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Bueno, adiós, Saku, la pasé muy bien- le dijo Ryoma, y se echó el saco al hombro.

-Yo también- le escuchó decir desde la puerta.

-Te veré mañana o el miércoles si algo extraordinario ocurre- le gritó el chico lanzándole una última mirada. El brillo en los ojos achocolatados no tenía precio.

Satisfecho en muchos niveles se marchó del edificio a su departamento, dejando a las dos muchachas solas. De camino a su apartamento, tomó el celular y llamó a su hermano. Él timbre sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara. Al cuarto timbre alguien respondió.

-¿Hola?- cuestionó una voz femenina.

-Por favor con Ryoga Echizen- ordenó Ryoma molesto.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó la voz de la chica algo quejumbrosa.

-Sí, ahora mismo- repitió él con mal genio. La chica llamó al susodicho con un apodo estúpido que a Ryoma le sonó a "oso con azúcar" o algo así.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Ryoga con una voz seria.

-Hola, grandísimo idiota ¿cómo estás?

-¿Ryoma?

-No, el conejo de pascuas. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el bar de la calle Isabel y Colón ¿por qué?- le preguntó el mayor con un tono entre molesto y extrañado.

-Porque ya mismo voy por ti- le contestó su hermano menor, y le colgó. En menos de quince minutos ya había llegado por Ryoga al lugar indicado y sin darle explicaciones lo había arrastrado, literalmente, a entrar al auto.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? Aún estoy sobrio.

-Pues veras, sucede que yo estaba muy contento con Sakuno, cuando llegó una loca adolescente, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes llamada Kirane Kikumaru porque tú le arruinaste su linda velada y de paso la mía ¿cómo la vez?

-¿Kirane Kikumaru?- cuestionó Ryoga atónito- ¿La diosa del arte?

-Esa misma.

-¿Cómo de que arruine su velada?

De camino a casa de Ryoma, éste le contó a su hermano mayor palabra por palabra lo que había dicho la chica Kikumaru. Mientras tanto Sakuno trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

-ya no importa- le dijo la pelirroja una vez se hubo sentido mejor.

-¡Oh! Ya era hora- le decía Sakuno trayéndole una frazada del armario- A veces creo que no te sirven de nada las clases de teatro.

-¿Dónde crees que aprendí a relajarme de esta manera? Prefiero hacer este descargue de energías, patalear, gritar, y chillar hasta que sienta alivio a pasar días con esta frustración ¿Sabías que cuando nos reprimimos conseguimos estrés, dolor de cabeza, migrañas y acides estomacal? Técnicamente estoy ahorrándome muchos malos momentos.

-Sí, sí…ya había escuchado eso antes.

Kirane le lanzó un almohadón a la chica y ésta soltó unas cuantas carcajadas. Parecía mentira todo el dolor que había sufrido, lucia como un pasado lejano una vez la risa llenaba su cuerpo. En verdad quería creer que no era una ilusión tanta felicidad, pero era humana y la duda siempre está presente en nuestros corazones...

A la mañana siguiente Ryusaki encontró en su oficina un ramo de rosas rosadas junto a un pequeño _**tigger**_ de peluche. Lo tomó sorprendida y entró con él en brazos a la oficina. A penas se sentó sonó su celular, con el nuevo _**Ring Tone**_ de _**coldplay **_que Ryoma le había hecho colocar.

-Buenos días- respondió la chica.

-Ahora sí lo son, ¿te gustó el regalo?- preguntó Ryoma del otro lado del teléfono. Asombrada Sakuno sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mayor velocidad.

-Eh… Sí, gracias- respondió la chica y luego se quedó callada.

-¿Qué pasa Saku?- le preguntó Echizen después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Nada… sólo pienso un poco.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Oh, simplemente en que fue una linda despedida- respondió la chica arrastrando la última palabra. Del otro lado del teléfono Ryoma se atraganto con un sorbo de café.

-¿Despedida?- preguntó el empresario del otro lado del auricular.

-Si… ¿no?

-En realidad, no sé de qué me estabas hablando… - dijo él haciéndose el desentendido. Sakuno no supo que decirle, después de todo era una mujer insegura, y creía que todo había quedado claro la noche anterior.

-Sakuno- le habló Ryoma nuevamente.

-¿Si?

-Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar hoy en la tarde.

-¿otra vez?- se burló la chica- alguien como que disfruta mucho el verme ¿no?

-Sakuno, a mí _siempre _me encanta verte- respondió Echizen con un tono serio que tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha.

-Ok…- fue lo único que supo decir ella.

-Te veré cuando salgas del trabajo, necesito que aclaremos una cosa ¿sí? Nos vemos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ryoma!- le llamó Sakuno de pronto. El tigre Echizen soltó una risita burlona.

-Dime, Saku.

-Gracias por el _**tigger**_ y las rosas. Están lindos- alcanzo a decir la chica con un dulce y pausado tono de voz. Ryoma sonrió en su oficina, con la taza de café rosando sus labios.

-De nada, pequeña loca- le respondió y colgó.

Y mientras los empresarios empezaban el día con una estúpida sonrisa en sus rostros, en otro lugar de la ciudad una pelirroja de ojos verdes llegaba a su lugar favorito de trabajo, una bodega que Sakuno le obsequió en su cumpleaños número dieciocho; estaba acondicionada con enormes ventanales góticos, la luz del día le daba un color agradable a las frías paredes, tropezando con lienzos sin terminar y creando sombras que acariciaban las hojas de los pocos lirios blancos que adornaban el curioso lugar. Lo mejor era que quedaba lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio de la ciudad como para poder ahogarse en la inspiración del silencio hasta que la noche se tragara los últimos rayos de luz.

Una vez abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y tomó un overol viejo y lleno de manchas de pintura que estaba colgado en un gancho detrás de la puerta. Se lo colocó sin abrochar las correas, dejando al descubierto completamente la blusa negra que llevaba ceñida al cuerpo. Luego se recogió el cabello en una coleta de caballo y empezó a buscar los oleos para empezar a pintar. La ira de la noche pasada era una excelente fuente de inspiración, mucho mejor que el silencio del apacible lugar. Así que aprovechando las llamas azules de su corazón empezó a dar fuertes pinceladas, una azul, una negra, una blanca y una roja. Pincelada tras pincelada fue creando hermosos, aunque oscuros y deprimentes cuadros. Hasta que de pronto el ruido de un auto estacionándose la distrajo.

Relajada por las horas de trabajo, se pasó una mano detrás del cuello y salió a ver quién era. Sorprendida se topó con Ryoga Echizen.

-Buenos días, señorita Kikumaru- le saludó aquel apuesto hombre mientras bajaba del Eleanor negro. Kirane pasó la muñeca por su frente; tenía pintura en la mejilla y la nariz, suspiró y sin si quiera responder entró de nuevo a la bodega.

-Espere- le pidió Ryoga y sacó un enorme oso de peluche blanco de la parte de atrás de su automóvil. Kirane arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella con fingida apatía.

-Pues… técnicamente un oso de peluche- respondió Echizen y se acercó con el hermoso animal de felpa.

-¿Y para que trae un oso de peluche blanco a la mitad de la nada?

-En primer lugar esto no es la mitad de la nada, es el palacio de la más grande artista que he tenido la dicha de conocer, y en segundo lugar, éste no es un simple oso de peluche blanco, es… mi manera de pedirle disculpas- explicó Ryoga con cierto ademán dramático que hizo reprimir a la chica una carcajada.

-Pues lléveselo de aquí, no necesito ningún estúpido oso de peluche

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Ryoga- Es una verdadera lástima, escuche que a las niñas lindas les gustaban.

Kirane suspiró y echó un vistazo a dentro de la bodega. Ryoga Echizen, al ver que no parecía tener intenciones de hablar, dejó el peluche en el capo del auto. Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos y luego habló:

-Escucha- dijo en tono sereno y firme- de verdad no fue mi intensión arruinar tu oportunidad con madame Lacrair ni con el maestro Fei, ¿está bien? Me encantan tus cuadros. Por eso los compro.

Kirane lo miró fijamente y se sorprendió con la imagen tan imponente que tenía la sola forma en que estaba de pie. Conteniendo los vergonzosos saltos de su corazón la muchacha le lanzó una mirada orgullosa que hizo a aquel hombre maduro dar un respingo. Caminó a zancadas al auto y levantó rápidamente la mano; por un segundo Ryoga llegó a pensar que le daría una cachetada, sin embargo, la chica únicamente tomó el peluche.

-_**Je accepte les excuses**_- dijo ella atropelladamente- pero no vuelva a comprar todas las pinturas de mis subastas.

Dicho esto giró en sus talones y se dirigió al interior de la bodega con intenciones de continuar su trabajo, pero Ryoga la detuvo.

-Tal vez podamos hacer un trato- dijo él deteniéndole de la mano. La pelirroja se soltó y arqueó las cejas.

-Me parece bien- contestó ella- Usted se va y yo no llamo a la policía ¿le parece bien?

-Eh…no- contestó Ryoga y sonrió ante ese carácter tan peculiar- me gustaría venir aquí de vez en cuando a ver tu trabajo. Prometo no comprar todas las pinturas, si me dejas echar un vistazo.

Kirane quedó con el "no" en la garganta, pues el rostro sonriente del entusiasta muchacho le quitó el aliento.

-Bueno, pase… ¡Pero no toque nada!- aceptó la pelirroja a regañadientes.

Sonriendo el peculiar caballero entró y dio un vistazo a las obras de arte que había hecho Kirane.

Para cuando el reloj marcó las tres, Sakuno se encontraba recostada en su sillón; le dolía la cabeza. Llevaba varios días con terribles migrañas, que siempre empezaban a la misma hora, y aun no había ido al médico para averiguar la causa.

Mientras el dolor se disipaba un poco, la chica trataba de no pensar en más nada. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y Eiji Kikumaru entró a su oficina.

-Hola- le saludó desde su asiento la chica y volvió a acomodarse.

-¿Qué hay en el techo?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomando asiento.

-Un montón de puntos de colores…

-Te he dicho que no fumes de las rojas- dijo Eiji de manera burlona.

-Tengo migraña- explicó ella y dejó la mano derecha apoyada sobre los ojos.

-Huy, que malo ¿ya fuiste al médico?

-No, aun no he ido, pero no creo que sea grave.

- ¿Cuántos días llevas con migraña?

-Creo que cumplí la semana… se me acabaron las pastillas- respondió ella, forzando cada palabra, conteniendo su deseo de mandar a callar al pelirrojo. Kikumaru frunció el seño.

-De verdad creo que deberías ir al médico, Saku- le aconsejó el chico colocando una mano sobre la de ella.

-Vamos, Eiji, sabes que soy tan sana como una granada en plena temporada.

-Pero el doctor Kunimitsu te dijo que te hicieras unos exámenes- le recordó él y se levantó para colocarse a su lado- No me hagas tener que arrastrarte a su consultorio, porque sabes que lo haré, mi pequeña española.

Sakuno levantó la mano de sus ojos y lo miró, Kikumaru era su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo así que sabía perfectamente que cumpliría su amenaza y seguramente de la manera más vergonzosa posible; no tenía salida.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo déjame reposar un rato, recuperare la vista en media hora más o menos.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda esos síntomas cuando vayas a la oficina del Kunimitsu ¿sí?- le preguntó Eiji y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y Ryoma entró con un clavel en la mano. Sakuno le lanzó una mirada, y luego se dejó caer la mano sobre los ojos de nuevo.

-Se juntaron el hambre y las ganas de comer- dijo la chica con la apatía que le daba el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó el de ojos verdes con un tonó algo seco.

-No, para nada- respondió Sakuno- Eiji ya se iba.

-¿A sí?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido.

-Sí- contestó la chica. Entonces kikumaru miró de una manera despectiva al empresario y se marchó sin chistar.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó el recién llegado mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Mi mejor amigo, se llama Eiji Kikumaru- le respondió la chica. Ryoma se sentó en donde Eiji había estado hace sólo un par de minutos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó notando la expresión en el rostro de Sakuno.

-Tengo migraña- contestó ella- así que si tuvieras la amabilidad de resumir lo que me quieres decir, te lo agradecería mucho.

-Vale- respondió el aludido- Vengo a aclarar un poco las cosas. Lo de ayer, para empezar, no lo tomé como una despedida.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que fue?- preguntó Sakuno; aunque de algún modo ella sospechaba lo que iba a decirle, necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, así le doliera, así se equivocara, las cosas se aclararían allí y en ese momento; aunque la cabeza le explotara en el intento.

-No creo que exista un nombre para eso- contestó Ryoma- "para resumir" fue el fin del juego, pero no cojas la idea equivocada, no es porque no quiera estar más contigo, es porque…quiero tener algo serio. Quiero que dejemos de llamarlo jugar, Sakuno. Así que ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia enserio?

El cerebro de Sakuno hizo _**Bum **_con aquella pregunta.

-No lo sé, Ryoma- salió de sus labios de manera involuntaria.

-¿Por qué no? Yo no le veo ningún problema a nuestra relación…aunque parece que tú no tienes problemas en inventarlos.

-No se trata de que haya problemas, _**tigre**_… ¿O acaso crees que no me gustas?- preguntó ella de manera brusca, quitando la mano de sus ojos y clavando una mirada penetrante en los ojos verdes del chico.

-¿Entonces qué es mujer?- le preguntó él desesperado por no saber cuál era la pared que los separaba.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¿Está bien? _Tengo miedo_- respondió molesta la chica, y al instante sintió que había sido un error haber dicho eso. Sin embargo Ryoma no lo tomó mal, todo lo contrario parecía causarle mucha gracia lo que ella le había contestado.

-¿Miedo? ¡Únete al club!- dijo Echizen y la miró de una manera tan tierna que Sakuno sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al perderse en el verde de sus ojos.

-El miedo es una sensación normal, Saku- prosiguió él- pero no me quedare con las ganas ¿tú qué dices?

Sakuno no sabía si le dolía más la cabeza o el nudo en medio de su corazón. Solamente tenía la certeza de que ella quería aventurarse a Ryoma, aun si gastaba las últimas esperanzas de su corazón, estaba dispuesta a gastarlas junto a él. Así que se volvió a acomodar en la silla y dijo:

-Está bien, pero, por favor, deja de darme tantas flores ¡vas a acabar con el ecosistema!

Ryoma soltó una carcajada, se levantó y apoyado en el escritorio le dio un beso fugas a la muchacha.

-No hay problema- le dijo y se volvió a sentar. Sakuno sonrió, su visibilidad parecía volver a la normalidad.

-¿Y en qué términos quedamos, Ryoma?- le preguntó regalándole una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el novio y tú la novia- jugó él. Ella se rió un poco, pero se detuvo por el dolor en su cabeza.

-Parece que siempre hacemos esto en malos momentos ¿eh? Cuando quieras terminar dirás que no estabas en total capacidad física y mental cuando me aceptaste ¿no?- dijo Ryoma cruzándose de brazos en su silla.

-Mira si no dejas de hacerme reír te vas a es a quedar sin novia- dijo Sakuno después de sentir de nuevo el dolor que le causaban sus carcajadas.

-Vale vale, pero debo de decirte algo… Soy extremadamente celoso.

-¡Hay no!- se burló la chica- ahora no me vas a salir con eso de "o el o yo" ni nada parecido. ¿O sí?

-Depende- dijo Ryoma siguiéndole el juego. Entonces se levantó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-¿De qué?

-De si ese tal Eiji está interesado en ti o no.

-¡Ryoma!

-¡Hey! Soy honesto.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después, estoy segura de que te escapaste de la pobre Ann para venir- comentó Sakuno echándolo con un gestó de la mano. Ryoma rió entre dientes, y le beso los labios. Dejó el clavel en su regazo y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba por irse cuando sonó su celular.

-Detesto que me conozcas tan bien – le refunfuñó el chico a Ryusaki y contestó- Ya voy para allá Señorita Tachibana.

Sakuno lo miró irse y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando él le lanzó su típico "último vistazo".

Cuando supo que se había marchado tomó el teléfono y llamó al consultorio del doctor Kunimitsu para pedir una cita.

Varios días después Sakuno se hizo un par de exámenes y fue al hospital para escuchar el resultado de estos.

-Buenos días, Sakuno- le saludó Tezuka con una seriedad escalofriante.

-Buenos días, Tezuka- le contestó la muchacha tomando asiento, mientras su estomago se encogía; detestaba el olor a hospital.

-Ya revise tus exámenes…

-¿Y?- preguntó impaciente la muchacha, el doctor Kunimitsu suspiró.

-Es algo delicado…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien espero que no les parezca mal que termine aquí…jejeje A las chicas que me dijeron que quería ver mi video y que aun no lo han visto, las invito a ir a youtube y a buscar: RYosaku- once de marzo de Pristom21 ¡Espero que les guste! :) **_

_**¿Olvide los adelantos? No, esta vez no, ¿para qué arruinar la sorpresa?**_


	8. sentimientos

_**Hola a todas, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Va dedicado a Mi prima, a mi Nessie y a mi hermanita Maureen, quien cumplirá años muy pronto. **_

_**Además de muy especialmente a todas ellas que sintieron esa punzada en el corazón al no poder corresponder los sentimientos de ese querido amigo…**_

_**Capitulo 8: "Sentimientos…"**_

Sakuno se incorporo en el asiento y respiró lentamente; pasó saliva, la garganta y los labios estaban resecos. El olor a cloro y enfermos le acariciaban la piel. Dejó salir un pesado suspiró y le pidió a Tezuka que continuara.

-Sufres de deficiencia cardiaca- explicó el doctor con el tonó más frió que Sakuno hubiera escuchado. La chica trató de digerir las palabras, pero su cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Pero mi alimentación es perfecta…no soy realmente sedentaria… ¿por qué?

-Los problemas cardiacos son hereditarios, Sakuno.

-¡Pero por qué a mí! ¿Por qué ahora? Creí que eran unas simples migrañas, ¿por qué tenía que enterarme de esta manera?- explotó la muchacha mientras las llanto amenazaba con quebrarle la voz. Tezuka frunció el seño.

-Cálmate- ordenó él con firmeza. Sakuno miró a la ventana de la habitación con desesperación y un interruptor de control interno se encendió en su cerebro. Su respiración empezó a regularse, así que a pesar de tener lágrimas a flor de piel decidió que ya podía hablar.

-Lo siento- dijo entonces la chica.

-Está bien… escucha no eres la primera que se altera por algo así, tu papá casi me agarra a golpes acusándome de traidor; pero tú no eres tu padre, no vas cometer sus mismos errores.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Primero que nada tomarte algunas vacaciones, hoy día estas enfermedades cardiacas son más común en los jóvenes porque ahora hay más presión en ellos, se gradúan más temprano ¿me entiendes? Se creen más independientes, que se pueden comer el mundo… pero no te sermoneare por ello… ¿tienes asistente personal?

-No…

-¿Puedes contratar uno?

-Pues…Supongo que sí.

-Perfecto, contrátalo. Y vete de vacaciones por lo menos una semana para que te despejes, olvídate del mundo, cuando vuelvas comenzaremos tu tratamiento. No tienes que preocuparte aun, una persona con insuficiencia cardiaca puede llevar una vida normal siempre y cuando se mantenga en tratamiento y _siga las indicaciones del médico, __**al pie de la letra**_- enfatizó Tezuka notando las pocas ganas de obedecer que se veían traslucidas en los ojos de su paciente.

-¿Eso es todo?- cuestionó la chica aun con la sensación de terror en la boca del estomago.

- Sí, eso y que Haruji quiere que seas la madrina de Karupín, dijo que te dijera que la llamaras- contestó Tezuka de manera casual mientras escribía en el ordenador las notas en el historial de Sakuno.

La chica arqueó las cejas y le pareció que los temas no eran compatibles, pero no le dio importancia, aseguró que aceptaría encantada y se fue enseguida a la oficina para arreglar los papeles de sus vacaciones. Aun debía pensar en quien sería su asistente, pero se daría el lujo de esperar tres días para decidirlo totalmente. Planeaba irse de vacaciones en cinco días a más tardar. La noticia le había caído como patada en el estomago.

Cuando llegó a la oficina empezó a diligenciar todo y hasta llamó al periódico para colocar un aviso en busca de asistente personal capacitado. Añadió que colocaran la especificación de que el trabajo era pesado y luego hizo una lista de los lugares a los que le gustaría ir, revisó hoteles, e hizo citas con algunas agencias de viajes.

En eso se le fue toda la tarde, y casi a la hora de salida la llamó Ryoma.

-Hola, cariño- le saludó el chico de manera dulce y gentil. Sakuno torció la boca y la nariz, luego suspiró.

-Hola…

-¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-…

-¿Sakuno?

-si…

-¿Saku, qué dijo el doctor?- insistió Ryoma, quien comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Dijo que sufro de insuficiencia cardiaca, como mi papá- contestó lentamente la muchacha, la verdad le dolía. Ryoma no le contestó inmediatamente, pero ella sabía que seguía allí.

-¿Tiene cura?- fue lo único que pudo decir el tigre Echizen. Sakuno se dejó caer sobre la silla y rodó la vista hacia los ventanales de la oficina. La vista amplia y hermosa de Barcelona la relajaba.

-Tezuka dijo que sí, mientras siguiera el tratamiento, _**al pie de la letra**_- contestó la muchacha, remedando el modo de hablar de Kunimitsu. A Ryoma no le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Y cuáles son sus instrucciones?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Que tomara unas vacaciones, y contratara un asistente personal.

-Y lo vas a hacer- aseguró él. Sakuno sintió deseos de reír.

-No me digas, pensé que poseía grandes intentos suicidas- contestó en sarcasmo ella.

- No es chistoso, Sakuno- replicó seriamente él.

-Sí, yo sé que no es chistoso, pero lo único que me queda, después de haberme alterado, llorado y sentido terror, es reírme ¿no crees, Ryoma?- dijo la muchacha y soltó una risa vacía. La vida era ridículamente cruel a veces. Ryoma la escuchó, desde el otro lado del auricular, en silencio.

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Echizen cuando ya no la escuchó reír.

-Sí…- respondió la castaña en un susurro.

-Bien… ¿Ya sabes a dónde iras de vacaciones?

-No, estaba pensando en ir a Paris, Eiji y Kirane son de allí, estoy segura de que alguno de los dos podría acompañarme, o a Inglaterra, tengo familia allá…

-¿Qué tal si vienes a Sausalito conmigo?- la interrumpió de pronto Ryoma.

-¿Sausalito?- preguntó Sakuno, fuera de lugar.

-Sí, mi familia tiene un rancho allá y podemos ir en el jet privado de mi compañía, me parece que es mucho más pacifico que cualquier gran ciudad.

-Debe de serlo, no sé ni donde queda.

-En Estados Unidos- contestó tranquilamente su novio.

-¿EH? ¿Tan lejos?- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

-Dudo que no tengas visa, amor.

-Bueno, si tengo, pero…

-No se diga más, nos vamos tú y yo a Sausalito- declaró el chico. Sakuno giró los ojos.

-No he dicho que si.

-Tampoco has dicho que no.

-_Touché_, entonces _**No.**_

-Sakuno, por favor, ¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó él algo molesto.

-No, nada, pero me parece un abuso.

-¿Qué? Eres mi novia, si yo quiero te invitó al Everest y si tú quieres vienes, ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Ryoma con un tono caricaturesco. Sakuno pestañeó y sonrió.

-Sí, es cierto, pero Ryoma, enserio me gustaría quedarme en el continente, llamaré a Kirane y a Eiji, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- aseguró la muchacha tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Sakuno, soy yo, ¿te parece que voy a cumplir lo que me pides?- cuestionó con Ironía él.

-Podrías hacer un esfuerzo chiquitico- propuso Sakuno con un tono cariñoso.

-¿Por qué abría de esforzarme en eso?- preguntó Ryoma soltando una carcajada; era extraño escucharla así de dulce.

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo yo… ¿sí?... ¿por mi?- jugueteó Ryusaki sorprendiéndose a sí misma. No le había hablado así a nadie desde hace mucho tiempo y se sentía felizmente estúpida haciéndolo. Los latidos del corazón del empresario eran veloces.

-Está bien, pero con una condición- señaló él.

-¿Cuál?

-Que te acompañen los dos ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Señorito.

-Ok… debo volver a trabajar, te recojo más tarde ¿sí?

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno.

-Sakuno…- pronunció él antes de colgar.

-¿Si?

-… no nada, que estés bien- se despidió Echizen y colgó. Sakuno miró al teléfono extrañado, pero no le dio importancia, se sentía feliz porque la hubiera llamado.

Pasado un rato Eiji entró a su oficina con algunos fólderes, necesitaba su firma para iniciar nuevos experimentos para la creación de los productos ambientales que había acordado realizar con _**World's beauty. **_

Mientras revisaban los archivos y discutían amenamente algunas ideas de mercadotecnia, Sakuno sacó el tema de ir a Paris.

-¿Vacaciones?- cuestionó el pelirrojo arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, el médico dijo que debía tomar una semana así que empecé a ver a donde sería bueno ir y me parece que Paris estaría bien ¿qué dices? ¿Crees que Kirane y tú quisieran ir conmigo?

-Pues… claro ¿por qué no? Tengo mucho tiempo sin visitar mi vieja casa- comentó el de ojos azules lanzando una mirada al, a su parecer, frio horizonte español.

-Genial…Estoy segura de que Ryoma no me hubiera dejado ir sola- exclamó la castaña jugueteando con sus recuerdos, mientras organizaba los papeles que habían terminado de revisar. Eiji frunció el seño.

-Sakuno ¿de verdad te gusta ese sujeto?- le preguntó él sin si quiera pensar. Sakuno lo miró extrañada.

-Sí, nos la llevamos muy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hace unos meses estaban muriendo por…- empezó Eiji, sin embargo se detuvo al medir el alcance de sus palabras- lo que quiero decir es que es muy repentino.

-Tal vez, no han sido circunstancias normales, pero…

-No quiero verte sufrir, Saku- le dijo el muchacho con un tono tan serio y profundo que la de cabellos castaños se quedo anonadada.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a sufrir?

-No lo sé- admitió Kikumaru con un suspiro- supongo que cuando amas a alguien crees que nadie más puede amarla como lo haces tú mismo.

Sakuno quedó en shock al escuchar eso. ¿A caso estaba interpretándolo mal? ¿Le había dicho Eiji que la amaba? Bueno, ella ya sabía que la amaba, pero ¿amar, amar? O ¿amor, tipo propagada _coca cola_?- todas estas preguntas chocaron en la cabeza de la muchacha dándole un momento de estupefacción.

Eiji le sostuvo la mirada, sin poder evitar divertirse con la expresión en el rostro de Sakuno. De algún modo el siempre supo que esa sería su expresión el día en el que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Sakuno, parpadea- bromeó él y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Te parece gracioso decir algo así?- refunfuñó la muchacha.

-No, lo gracioso es tu cara, cariño… escucha, necesitaba decirte. Pero no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.

-A ver, Eiji ¿has visto telenovelas? ¿Películas? ¿O al menso tienes sentido común? No puedes decirle a una chica que la amas y esperar que no pase nada.

-¿Va a pasar algo? – demandó saber el con monotonía. Sakuno calló; sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía el valor de decirla.

-Eso pensé.

Dicho eso, Eiji le dio una sonrisa y se levanto para marcharse lentamente. Sakuno suspiró y bajó la comisura de sus labios con tristeza.

-Me gustaría que me pasara algo normal de vez en cuando…- dijo la castaña recostando su cabeza en el escritorio.

Minutos más tardes mientras la muchacha recogía sus cosas, Eiji se maldecía así mismo en su oficina.

-Soy un idiota, un imbécil ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle así? ¡Decirle ahora!- se criticaba así mismo.

"La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me ha gustado, pero pensé que cuando se lo dijera sería en una linda noche con velas y demás…ahora tenía que arruinarlo todo, ¿Dónde estuvo la elegancia del asunto?"- Pensaba mientras tecleaba algunos datos en su computador. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no tenía deseos de escribir. Miró hacia la ventana de su oficina, admiro el patético bullicio de Barcelona y se dijo con sarcasmo: "Supongo que ya no voy a ir de vacaciones a Paris…"

Las horas pasaron y Ryoma terminó de trabajar. Bajó las escaleras y se le ocurrió llamar a su hermano para ver cómo le había ido con su disculpa para la señorita Kikumaru.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y luego su hermano mayor contestó. Sonaba alegre y lleno de vida.

-Hola, hermanito- saludó Ryoga.

-Hola, viejo, veo que todo salió de maravilla con Kirane.

-Así es… ella es el cielo hecho persona- dijo el mayor con dramatismo.

-Ryoga, no tengo tiempo para tus excentricismos, sólo llame para ver si estabas bien…

-Pues estoy mejor que bien, creo que estoy enamorado.

-Sí, y el mejor presidente de Estados Unidos fue George Bush jr.

-Está bien, está bien, pero en verdad me la estoy pasando de maravilla con mi linda pelirroja.

-Bien por ti, ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a Sakuno.

-Ahora que la mencionas ¿Cómo va todo con ella?

-Pues… no muy bien, el doctor le detectó deficiencia cardiaca, se supone que tome unas vacaciones y se quite algo de trabajo extra; es complicado, pero parece que puede ser controlado…

-Que mal, tiene que cuidarse ¿Iras con ella de vacaciones?

-Bueno, yo quería, pero dijo que prefería irse con Kirane y Eiji Kikumaru a Paris. No estoy de acuerdo, pero si ella cree que estará mejor allá, supongo que será mejor no discutirle.

-Wow, creo que has progresado, cachorro…Espera ¿dijiste que Kirane irá?

-Sí, eso fue lo que Saku me dijo.

-Pero se supone que ira conmigo a una pequeña gira de exhibiciones de arte en Grecia la semana próxima.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo confirmamos ayer- explicó Ryoga con verdadera confusión.

-Tal vez lo cancele, de todos modos creo que le iba a preguntar hoy…

-¿Tú crees?

-No, soy un hombre, no predigo estas cosas, pero iré a ver a Sakuno ahora, le preguntare.

-Está bien, yo le preguntaré a Kirane.

-Ok, brother, adiós- se despidió Ryoma y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Subió a su auto y trató de que las ideas de inseguridad no vinieran a su cabeza, se sentía estúpido por sentirse vulnerable, pero sinceramente este tipo de confusiones no le gustaban nada…le hacían recordar. Y no le agradaba recordar.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas de seduction vio a Sakuno en la esquina, se veía distraída y triste. Erróneamente supuso que Kirane le había dicho que ya tenía planes.

-Sube, preciosa- le dijo una vez estuvo en frente de ella. La chica sonrió a la fuerza y entró al auto.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le preguntó la muchacha mientras besaba tiernamente su boca y luego se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto.

-Normal… trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, a veces creo que debo tomarme vacaciones…y hablando de eso

-No- le interrumpió Sakuno- no hablemos de eso.

-Está bien- aceptó él sorprendido, entonces puso el auto en marcha. El camino lo pasaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sakuno, Ryoma aparcó el carro en el estacionamiento del lugar y subió con la chica hasta el departamento. Una vez dentro se dirigió a la cocina, él sabía que no necesitaba decir nada. Sacó un vaso de jugo de naranja y un yogurt de fresa en caja, tomó una cuchara y fue a la sala. Pero Saku no estaba en la sala, estaba en el cuarto; así que con toda la familiaridad del caso entró a la habitación.

La chica se estaba cambiando. Ryoma le lanzó una mirada y se sentó en la cama a tomar el jugo de naranja.

-¿Yogurt?- le preguntó ella después de haberse vestido con un cómodo pijama.

-Sí, no sé, pero pensé que querrías- contestó él, estaba tirado en la cama.

-Gracias- contestó la muchacha, y se sentó para empezar a comerlo, pero le ardía la garganta y no tenía apetito de nada dulce.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Ryoma de pronto.

-Es que me arde la garganta…

-No, ¿qué pasó después de que te llamé?

-Oh…- exclamó ella comprendiendo, sin embargo no respondió. Se sentía triste.

-Sakuno, por favor, dime qué pasó- repitió Ryoma sosteniéndose con los hombros en la cama. La castaña suspiró.

-Eiji me dijo que me ama- respondió al fin la chica y Ryoma frunció el seño.

-No puedo decir que me sorprende- comentó el chico.

-¿No?- exclamó la muchacha.

-Bueno, la última vez me dio esa impresión, pero decidí ignorarlo-dijo Ryoma captando toda la atención de Sakuno.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella.

-Porque creí que estaba paranoico, y además-añadió el tigre Echizen dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama- soy un celoso obsesivo que sólo te quiere para él, así que…

-Jajaja- rió ella mientras se le tiraba encima. Pegada a su pecho se sentía más tranquila, como si fuese el lugar en el que siempre quisiera estar. Ryoma la abrazó; adoraba escucharla reír.

-Supongo que ya no vas a París- dijo Ryoma después de que terminase de reír la chica.

-Aun puedo ir con Kirane- señaló Sakuno meditando un poco.

-¿De todos modos quieres ir?- preguntó él torciendo la boca en un curioso puchero.

-Realmente, no, solo quería verte esa cara- se burló la chica y lo besó muchas veces en la mejilla. Ryoma cambió de posición su cuello y la besó en la boca tiernamente.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie- le dijo él un momento después.

-¿Sausalito? ¿Eh?- cuestionó ella dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama.

-Sí, el viaje no es tan largo y el jet de la compañía tiene el permiso para cruzar todos los continentes ¿qué dices?

-Bueno, si no hay de otra- bromeó la muchacha guiñándole el ojo. Él le mordió la oreja y bajó al cuello.

-¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?- le preguntaba Ryoma mientras le besaba el fino camino debajo de su barbilla.

-Porque algunas personas prefieren no abusar de la bondad de alguien- le contestó ella y le beso la punta de la nariz. Él la abrazó de la cintura y beso el espacio arriba de su pecho.

-Tonta…tú puedes abusar de mi todo lo que quieras.

Dicho eso bajó un poco más en sus caricias haciendo gemir suavemente a la muchacha. Era una dulce noche para el amor…

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga llegaba muy temprano a la bodega donde Kirane terminaba los cuadros que llevaría a la exposición en Grecia. Tenía trabajando varios días en los detalles de ese en especial, puesto que significaba mucho para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano niño del oso?- le preguntó la pelirroja en tono juguetón sin si quiera voltear a verlo, y metió el pincel en agua.

-Vine a preguntarte si estabas segura del viaje- habló el mayor de los Echizen acercándose hasta estar atrás de ella. La muchacha alzó las cejas sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- le preguntó Kirane, mientras volteaba para sostenerle la mirada.

-…No lo sabes- concluyó él, dejándola aun más confundida. La muchacha alzó la mano y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Deja de hablarme en acertijos y dime- ordenó ella molesta. Ryoga colocó la mano en su abdomen y sonrió.

-Pegas duro- le dijo Echizen con necesidad de aire.

-Si fuese a pegarte sin fuerza, entonces mejor sería no pegarte… Deja la payasada y dime qué pasa, Ryoga- le pidió la chica kikumaru impaciente.

- Está bien, pero cálmate y siéntate…

Una vez la pelirroja lo hizo, él posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la de ojos verdes y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sakuno tiene deficiencia cardiaca- le dijo Ryoga suavemente. La muchacha quedó en shock, y sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas; agradeció que él la estuviese sosteniendo.

-…

-¿Kirane? Dime algo, por favor.

-No tengo nada que decir- admitió la muchacha tapándose la boca.

-Ryoma me dijo que era delicado, pero que si toma unas vacaciones y algo de tratamiento estaría bien, según el médico.

-Oh, Y lo va a hacer, eso te lo juro- exclamó al fin la muchacha. Ryoga pensó que sonaba como su hermano menor.

-Creí que lo sabías, por eso vine a preguntarte si aun irías al viaje- comentó él a modo de disculpa.

-Está bien, Ryoga, es mi culpa por encerrarme en esta jaula ¿cómo iba a enterarme?

-Ah, pero tengo entendido que eso fue ayer- señaló el aludido sintiéndose culpable- Se vale que no supieras.

-¿Y tú como si te enteraste?- cuestionó acusativamente Kirane.

-Eso no es lo mismo- atinó a decir él sin fundamentos. Ella hizo una cara graciosa y luego suspiró.

-Préstame tú celular, por favor- le pidió la pelirroja. El chico se lo entregó sin chistar. Entonces la muchacha llamó al fijo de Sakuno, eran las siete de la mañana así que con algo de suerte la atraparía saliendo de casa. El teléfono sonó dos veces y la muchacha se impacientó. A la quinta vez Ryusaki contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Sakuno, habla Kirane ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes deficiencia cardiaca?- habló Kikumaru atropellando las palabras.

-Sí, por ahora estoy bien, el doctor me dijo que reposara, pensaba irme a París, pero…

-Sí vas a París yo voy contigo, le diré a Eiji y nos iremos lo más pronto posible- exclamó la chica angustiada. Sakuno sonrió del otro lado del teléfono, agradeciendo a Dios por tener una amiga así.

-No te preocupes, igual París no es tranquila después de todo, no sé en que estaba pensando…

-¿Entonces a donde iras? ¿A Inglaterra?

-No, el clima es terrible en esta época del año, lo único que conseguiría sería enfermarme. Ryoma me invitó a Sausalito, en Estados Unidos, y sé lo que me vas a decir, yo tampoco quería aceptar, pero bueno sinceramente ¿qué más podría pasar? Creo que es una excelente idea, además el tigre Echizen ya me contó de tu gira por Grecia. Espero que la disfrutes.

-Pero, Saku…

-Nada de "Pero, Saku" Yo estoy haciendo lo que quiero y no me estoy martirizando, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo…Te agradezco la preocupación, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Tonta- dijo Kirane mordiéndose el labio inferior- deja de hacerte la fuerte.

-No me hago la fuerte, pequeña, soy fuerte- afirmó Sakuno del otro lado de la línea, al menos para eso, ella sabía que era fuerte. Y antes de que Kirane pudiera alegar más, una voz masculina llamó a Ryusaki.

-Kirane- continuó Saku- me tengo que ir a la oficina, te llamaré a la hora del almuerzo, por favor, ten el celular prendido ¿sí?

-Sí- contestó la adolescente.

-Te quiero, francesita, chao- se despidió Sakuno y colgó.

Kirane cerró el celular y se lo devolvió a Ryoga con una expresión triste.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el mayor de los Echizen sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Ella dice que me relaje que estará bien- comentó la de ojos verdes y suspiró- supongo que si ella es la que dice eso entonces debo creerle.

-¿Aun quieres ir a Grecia?- le preguntó él lentamente.

-Si- contestó la pelirroja y se sentó. No podía evitar preocuparse, así que simplemente debía detenerse antes de seguir pintando. Tristeza no era lo que quería reflejar en su pintura, por lo que no podría continuar inmediatamente.

Ryoga quitó unos pinceles de un banco de madera, los colocó en el suelo y tomó la silla para ponerla junto a la veinteañera. Luego de sentarse pasó el brazo por detrás de los delicados hombros de la muchacha.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes- le dijo él suavemente.

-Sí, eso espero- le contestó ella y se recostó a su hombro. De pronto empezó a hablar de la pintura egipcia durante el periodo de Ramsés y Ryoga supo que se había repuesto de la sorpresa.

Cuatro días después Sakuno y Ryoma estaban en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de Haruji, Ryoga y Kirane.

-No nos vamos ni quince días- decía la muchacha abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas en el mundo.

-Hay no, déjanos despedirnos sin quejarte- le criticó Haruji con ese tonó de madre que se obtiene después del parto.

-Aun creo que debería ir contigo- fue el comentario de Kirane cuando la besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Yo la cuidare- le aseguró Ryoma pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakuno.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa- se burló Ryoga dando un amistoso puñetazo al brazo de su hermano.

-No ayudas, hermanito- le dijo el tigre Echizen y todos rieron.

-¿Eiji no ha hablado contigo?- le preguntó en un susurro Sakuno a Kirane.

-No, no lo he visto desde hace unos días- mintió la menor de los Kikumaru para no mencionar que su hermano andaba como alma en pena y así evitar preocupar a la castaña.

-Bueno, ni modo- exclamó la aludida mirando distraídamente la puerta. Deseando que su mejor amigo llegara fingiendo que no había pasado nada al menos, que le mintiera en su cara y le dijera que todo había sido una de sus bromas. Sin embargo eso no iba a pasar.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso- le regañó la pelirroja con un codazo en el estomago.

-¿Preocuparse por qué?- le preguntó Ryoma, que había escuchado esa única frase.

-Oh, nada importante, es que Sakuno le tiene miedo al despegue del avión- mintió la artista y Ryoga entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que mentía, sin embargo no le dijo nada a su hermano.

-Eso se quita masticando chicle- le aconsejó Haruji y le entregó unos paqueticos de goma de mascar.

-Nos vemos- se despidieron finalmente los dos empresarios y se subieron al avión.

Entre tanto en Sausalito, Estados Unidos, una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos azules llegaba a la gran casa de campo de la familia Echizen.

-Buenos días Nanako- decía una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos claros ala recién llegada.

-Buenos días, tía ¿cómo estás?- contestó la muchacha, dejando su bolso en el sofá.

-Feliz de la vida, hija- respondió la señora.

-¿Y eso?

- Ryoma viene de visita- contestó la ex señora de Echizen. Al escuchar eso la sonrisa en el gesto de Nanako afloró a causa de la nostalgia.

-¿Mi primo viene? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó la chica eufórica

-Creo que llega en la noche o mañana en la madrugada, dijo que tenía una sorpresa- respondió la madre de Ryoma con una cándida sonrisa.

-¡OH! Que emoción- exclamó Nanako sin poder ocultar su alegría. La madre de Ryoma la miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué tanta alegría? ¡Ha! Si no te conociera bien, muchachita descarriada, diría que pareces una mujer feliz de ver a un antiguo amante.

-Tía, has visto demasiadas telenovelas- se burló la chica y evadiendo la conversación subió con la excusa de tomar una ducha para entrar a la piscina.

Rinko pensó que su sobrina se comportaba de manera extraña, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia al asunto y salió al jardín a ver cómo iban sus verduras y flores. Después de todo, Ryoma llegaría pronto y quería recibirlo con verduras frescas para su plato favorito…

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué reacción extraña es esa? ¿Por qué Nanako está tan particularmente feliz? ¿Y qué pasará con los sentimientos de Eiji? ¿Será que lo que siente Kirane por Ryoga no será más que una simple amistad?**_

_**Las respuestas a esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: Entre celos y un trozo de pizza. **_

"_**Por qué aun recuerdo como sus labios rosaban los míos, en mi fiesta de quince años" **_


	9. Entre celos y un trozo de pizza

**Nota: **_Antes de comenzar este capítulo quiero responder a una pregunta que me hizo una lectora, ella cuestionó que si este no era una historia publicada hace mucho tiempo en otra página y le seré sincera: si lo es, pero porque yo la publiqué bajo el simple seudónimo de Winry, junto a otra de mis primeras historias. La reconstruí por muchas razones, pero más que nada, porque se lo debía a la trama en sí. Todas las historias que he publicado han sido: Una dura tarea, A la botella no cuenta, Flor Imperial, Secretaria estrella, Mi bella genio, Amores de Barra y Caperucita Negra. Jamás he hecho plagio en mi vida. Ni pienso hacerlo. Aun si mis historias son basura, son mi basura y tal como Ryoga lo dice en esta historia: "Necesitaba dejarlo claro". _

**Capitulo Nueve: Entre Celos Y un trozo de Pizza**

El sonido del avión abarrotaba los oídos de Sakuno, mientras la presión la hacía sentir desvalida en mitad de la nada. Aterrada apretó la mano del Ryoma, el cual la miró divertido y le beso la mejilla.

-Cobarde- le dijo él mientras apretaba su mano. La chica le sacó la lengua.

Una vez el avión se estabilizó la muchacha se sintió más tranquila. Odiaba el despegue.

Mientras el aparato se perdía en el cielo azul Kirane y Ryoga volvían a la galería conversando amenamente con Haruji.

-De verdad me gustaría un cuadro de Karupín- le comentaba la señora de Kunimitsu a la pelirroja. Ryoga arqueó las cejas.

-¿Tú gato?- preguntó el mayor de los Echizen con candidez. Kirane contuvo la risa y Haruji lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi Hijo- corrigió la madre primeriza y Ryoga se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, es que tiene nombre de gato- señaló aquel hombre con sinceridad, no logrando más que empeorar todo. La francesa no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Kirane!- se quejó Haruji arrebolada.

-Lo siento, Haruji, pero es que… ¡Tiene razón! ¿Por qué tenías que elegir tremendo nombre tan raro?- exclamó la muchacha entre carcajadas.

-Porque era el nombre del padre de Tezuka- refunfuñó la madre del bebé.

-¿Y el niño qué culpa tiene de eso?- exclamó su amiga sin poder parar de reírse. Ryoga le puso la mano sobre los labios para callarla y la chica siguió riéndose silenciosamente contra sus dedos.

-En verdad lamento mucho haberlo dicho-se disculpó él sin soltar a su querida amiga pelirroja. Haruji suspiró.

-No fue con mala intención- exclamó la aludida aceptando las disculpas- Igual ella siempre ha sido así, es una chiquilla sínica y maleducada… se supone que por eso me cae bien.

Al escuchar eso Ryoga fue el que soltó la carcajada, si bien era cierto, jamás había pensado en tan perfectas palabras para describir el aspecto burlón de la artista. Kirane quien bien se conocía dejó de reír para abrazar a Haruji y luego le dio un puñetazo a aquel hombre.

-¿Y eso por qué?- cuestionó Echizen adolorido.

-_Parce que Oui_- exclamó Kikumaru con una sonrisa traviesa. Haruji los miró y movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¡Estoy ante un par de niños!- se burló y siguieron hablando sobre los distintos nombres que aun podía elegir…

Cuando el avión iba sobre el océano Atlántico Sakuno se quedó dormida. Estaba tan apacible y relajada que Ryoma tuvo la sensación de estar frente a un ángel. Demasiado hermosa, demasiado pura. Un gran número de sensaciones nuevas se atropello en su garganta.

Abatido por el sentimiento el tigre Echizen se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara.

Cuando llegaron a California eran las seis de la mañana, en domingo. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de turistas, así que Ryoma agradeció haber ido en el jet de la compañía.

-Hubiera sido un horror buscar las maletas ahora- le comentó a Sakuno, la cual dirigió una mirada a la casi interminable fila y asintió con la cabeza con un gesto de espanto.

Caminaron a la salida en donde pidieron un taxi.

Pasaron las playas públicas, y llegaron a la zona de casas coloniales junto a un viejo puente.

Como de ensueño, las olas del mar eran cremosas rosando con la arena blanca de la playa. Un cielo azul que los bañaba con tibios rayos de sol y una arquitectura que evocaba los ochenta. Sólo había una palabra para definir ese lugar: Precioso.

Sakuno se sintió feliz de que Ryoma la hubiera invitado. Distraída no se dio cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo enfrente de una gran casa de dos pisos, paredes blancas y arquitectura colonial.

-¿Podrías volver un minuto a la realidad, cariño? Debemos bajar del taxi- le dijo su novio sacándola del ensueño.

-Lo siento, es que es un lugar muy bonito- comentó la chica sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

Una vez tuvieron sus maletas y el taxi se marchó, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa. El camino estaba empedrado y rodeado de árboles de manzana y lirios californianos; que daban junto a la brisa del mar una combinación de olores deliciosos.

La chica cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, cuando volvió a abrirlos se resbaló con una piedra llena de roció matutino, pero antes de que callera Ryoma trató de atraparla; terminando así ambos en el suelo.

-Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, me dolió- se quejó la muchacha levantándose.

-A mi también- le dijo el otro riéndose.

-¿Y te ríes?

-Sí, me río porque no pensé las cosas, la próxima no tratare de atraparte- dijo y la beso en los labios.

Llegaron a la puerta y les abrió una mujer algo baja de estatura, rellenita en sus curvas, de cabellos castaños, ya un poco encanecidos.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!- exclamó animadamente el muchacho mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y abrazaba a su madre. La señora apenas y tuvo tiempo de reconocer a su hijo, antes de sentir como la levantaban en el aire.

-Bájame, muchachito descarriado- exclamó con cariño la señora.

-Te extrañé mucho, mamá- dijo el chico colocándola nuevamente en el suelo. La mujer le regaló un beso y una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba una mirada a las maletas, encontrando junto a ellas a una linda muchacha mirando al suelo tímidamente.

Sorprendida la mujer miró a su hijo con la boca abierta y nuevamente a la muchacha. No podía hablar.

-Mamá, ella es mi novia, Sakuno Ryusaki- le dijo Ryoma al ver que ninguna de las dos mujeres pronunciaba palabra.

-Mucho gusto, señora- saludó la chica sonrojada. La mujer la miró fijamente, estaba extrañada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero sí que es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, me llamo Rinko- habló por fin aquella dama, dejando ver una tierna sonrisa. La castaña también le sonrió.

-Te dije que traía una sorpresa ¿qué mejor que ella?- cuestionó él.

-No soy una cosa- se quejó la chica en broma.

-Tú discúlpalo, a veces se parece a su padre- dijo la mujer en un susurro y le despeino a su niño grande. La de cabellos castaños se rió y Ryoma hizo un puchero.

La señora los animó a pasar y su hijo tomó las maletas para entrar. La casa era muy linda y Sakuno adoró la decoración de telenovela mexicana.

-Nanako decoró- señaló Ryoma de manera casual.

-Sí- contestó su madre- ha estado muy entretenida en eso, tú sabes que es su vocación.

-¿Quién es Nanako?- preguntó Sakuno ansiosa por saber de la diseñadora que había creado la estancia de ensueño en la que se encontraba.

-Mi sobrina, Ryoma y ella se conocen desde bebes- explicó Rinko.

-Alguien muy especial- señaló el chico y el comentario tocó un pequeño nervio en la castaña. Sin embargo, no fue más que una leve incomodidad que ella dejó pasar por alto.

- Sí, es cierto- concordó la madre de Ryoma y continuó mostrándole la casa a los recién llegados. El lugar tenía una piscina de forma estética y realmente profunda junto a la cual había un pequeño prado que terminaba en el inicio de una cancha de tenis.

-¿Quién juega tenis?- cuestionó emocionada la muchacha al ver lo amplio del lugar.

-Yo- contestó pagado de sí mismo Echizen.

-Pero no es tan bueno- se burló su madre guiñándole el ojo a su "nuera", quien rió con malicia. El de cabellos negros frunció el seño.

-Mamá sabes que soy un excelente jugador, desde los doce años participé en torneos- se quejó el tigre Echizen.

-Sí, yo sé, hijo, pero de todos modos no me parece que presumas- le dijo su madre besándole la mejilla.

Después de entretenerse hablando de tenis y de la infancia de Ryoma, en la que primaban historias vergonzosas y fotos de él desnudo a los tres y seis años. La chica se sentía morir de la risa al escuchar tales anécdotas que hacían sonrojar y refunfuñar al de ojos felinos…

Al medio día ya habían desempacado, y esperaban a que Rinko cocinara el almuerzo, que según ella era el favorito de todos los Echizen.

Entretenida como estaba Sakuno se quedó absorta mirando el paisaje de Sausalito desde el balcón de su cuarto. Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio la atrapó por atrás reprimiendo su grito de espanto con un beso.

La chica golpeó el pecho del muchacho, y este rompió en carcajadas.

-Tenía que vengarme- señaló él y la chica desvió la mirada furtiva a Sausalito.

-Es precioso- comentó después de un rato de silencio.

-Sí, ya lo has dicho suficientes veces ¿no conoces otros adjetivos?

-Tal vez, pero es que no hay nada más que decir, es simplemente bello y esta tan alejado de todo.

-No está tan alejado- corrigió Ryoma- de ese lado los hijos de Diana Palmer tienen una casa, de aquel otro viven los nietos de Paulo Neruda y de vez en cuando los vez a ellos y otros escritores, creo que hasta esta nueva escritora… ¿Cómo es que se llama? La que escribió esos libros de vampiros que todo el mundo lee.

-No sé…

-Bueno el punto es que no estamos en la mitad de la nada, Sausalito es un lugar que desde su construcción ha sido usado como refugio de bohemios, artistas, escritores de todo tipo.

-¡Eso es aun más fabuloso! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No quería arruinarte la sorpresa- le contestó Ryoma y la abrazo de la cintura. Besó su cuello y la apretó a su pecho tiernamente.

-Eres muy dulce, tigre- comentó la muchacha, y él tubo deseos de decirle lo que no le dijo por teléfono aquella vez que hablaron sobre la cita en el médico, sin embargo no fue capaz, y se quedó callado.

Había momentos en los que el simple hecho de estar juntos era más que suficiente… cuando las palabras sobraban; pero ese no era uno de esos momentos, él necesitaba decirle algo, y no podía.

-Sakuno- susurró a su oído mientras la volteaba para que lo mirase a los ojos, la muchacha se quedó petrificada ante su semblante serio y la mirada de tigre clavada en sus mares de chocolate.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sakuno, yo…- intentó decir pero las palabras se quedaron clavadas en su garganta.

En ese momento el nombre de Ryoma resonó en toda la casa y ambos dieron un respingo. La voz que le llamaba era dulce y alegre. Sakuno se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con una mujer descalza, de hermosas y delicadas curvas, cabello negro y mirar azul, vestida con un short y un polo de color azul claro. Sakuno notó en el rostro de aquella mujer algo de dolor cuando ésta posó su mirar celeste en ella.

-¿Nanako?- cuestionó Ryoma y le sonrió a su prima.

-Hola, primito- saludó la muchacha dándole una sonrisa forzada- No sabía que te estaba interrumpiendo.

-No interrumpes- contestó amablemente Sakuno y la invitó a pasar.

-No te preocupes- fue la respuesta de la de cabellos negros, y giró en sus talones para irse. Su comportamiento era poco usual para Sakuno. Ryoma frunció el ceño al ver a su prima marcharse de esa manera, pero sabía que no debía detenerla.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó inquieta la castaña y su novio no le dio una respuesta.

Entre el nudo de sensaciones que tenía Ryoma en su garganta y el extraño comportamiento de Nanako, la castaña empezaba a sentir un tenso ambiente en su paraíso.

Y mientras allá iba siendo hora del almuerzo del otro lado del mundo iban siendo hora de la cena, comida que a esa hora estaban compartiendo Kirane y Ryoga en una pequeña pizzería de Inglaterra.

-No sabía que terminaríamos llegando antes de la cena- comentaba la de cabellos rojos con referencia al vuelo que habían tomado.

-No tiene mucha importancia- le contestaba su acompañante- la exhibición será mañana a las once de la mañana, así que podemos relajarnos.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- concordó Kirane escuchando como caían las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo del restaurante; el sonido hizo que ella hiciera un puchero. Ryoga la miró y sonrió.

-Sé que no te gusta mucho el clima de Inglaterra, pero sabes perfectamente que es de las más conocidas capitales de arte- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Echizen con una sonrisa consoladora.

-_**Je n'a rien dit**_ - se defendió la chiquilla de escasos veinte años.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó él fingiendo su usual dramatismo- Pues entonces lo leí en tu carita.

La muchacha al escuchar eso, sintió que estaba siendo cursi, pero ese despectivo criterio no le impidió a su corazón acelerarse y se odió por eso. No es que no creyese que ella fuese hermosa, es simplemente que la sensación de amistad que él le transmitía era más grande y constante que cualquier idea romántica que pasase por su cabeza.

Para Ryoga era distinto, llevaba conociéndola muy poco tiempo, pero era clara su inexperiencia, por eso no quería asustarla gritando a todo pulmón que la deseaba con locura. Deseaba su cuerpo, su cariño, su ternura, su pasión, sus risas y su dolor. Deseaba que ella fuera suya en todos los sentidos, pero no podía decírselo, incluso una persona con experiencia en el amor hubiera salido corriendo; así que lo menos que podía hacer era ir a paso lento. Anhelando que ella notara con que cariño la miraba y la caricia que colocaba en sus palabras cuando le hablaba.

Se sentía como un niño de escuela enamorado, aunque bien estaba lejos de serlo.

Sus miradas se intercambiaron y las gotas de lluvia golpearon aun más el techo del local. Era tarde y hacia frio, pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de eso. Estaban idiotizados, dejando que la pizza en sus platos se enfriara.

Entre tanto, el tiempo no era tan malo en España, simplemente gris para un francés que se dejaba caer solitario en su cama. Sus cabellos rojos estaban mojados por el agua de la ducha y sus pensamientos se nublaban por el recuerdo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué le dije eso en este momento?- se preguntaba de nuevo con la cabeza recostada a la almohada. Las luces estaban apagadas y los grandes ventanales polarizados dejaban entrar las luces de los rascacielos. Parecía que la ciudad estaba más viva de noche mientras que él se sentía más muerto que nunca.

Siempre fue obvio que él jamás sería su príncipe de cuento de hadas, pero igualmente no pudo aguantar que su declaración saliera de su boca.

Ese día estaba decidido a invitarla a salir, aun cuando estuviese empezando a conocer a aquel otro chico. Para su concepto los amores de barras no eran duraderos, y antes de que su pequeña española volviese a sufrir se lanzaría a lo desconocido. Le enseñaría que un hombre podía amarla sin lastimarla, pero su paciencia se vino al piso al verla expresarse tan dulcemente de ese tal Echizen.

Sus heridas habían sanado rápido, y no había sido él quien las había curado. Ese choque con la realidad era algo para lo que no estaba preparado y por eso había explotado como lo hizo.

Quizás lo que más le dolió no había sido el hecho del rechazo, sino como ella pareció no darle importancia.

-Bueno…aunque ni si quiera parpadeo- se dijo así mismo mientras quitaba la muñeca de su frente.

Se sentía abatido. Tomó el control remoto del equipo de sonido y colocó a rodar los últimos CD's que habia escuchado con su hermana. Ni si quiera recordaba que cantante tenía, sin embargo anhelaba que la música lo animara un poco más de su grado de menos mil.

La música empezó a sonar y el lugar se llenó de las melancólicas notas de Alejandro Sanz y la agridulce letra de _"Amiga mía"_

Estupefacto por la ironía, Eiji comenzó a reír sin parar…

De nuevo del otro lado del mundo, Nanako se movía impacientemente por el cuarto. Sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas e inútilmente trataba de quitarlas.

Escuchó a su tía avisar que era hora de almorzar, pero no quería comer.

Se quedó en su cuarto mientras sus ojos dejaban de verse hinchados y su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Entre tanto en la parte de abajo la madre de Ryoma se desvivía por atender correctamente a sus invitados. Había preparado tanta comida que Sakuno no creía que fuese para ellos solos. Paella, pollo a la plancha, ensalada cesar con una salsa que parecía sacada de los programas de televisión, jamón ahumado y unos cuantos bollos dulces con mermelada de manzana, todo del tamaño dinosaurio.

-¿Todo esto?- la jovencita preguntó por lo bajo a Ryoma cuando Rinko iba a la cocina por hielo para la limonada.

-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa el aludido.

-Yo no como tanto- chillo por lo bajo la chica.

-Ni yo, pero mi mamá tiende a emocionarse cuando la visitamos, así que ni modo- sentenció Echizen encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces llegó la señora de la casa con una gigantesca jarra llena de limonada.

-Bueno- exclamó con un suspiro la dama mientras se sentaba a la mesa- espero que tengan mucha hambre…lamento que haya sido únicamente eso, pero me han cogido de sorpresa.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron totalmente al escuchar eso, y la risotada de Ryoma llegó a todos los rincones de la casa, incluso donde no deseaban ser escuchadas.

Afortunadamente la comida era un manjar y si bien no terminaron, comieron bastante. A la media hora Ryoma quedó de ir a la piscina con Sakuno. La chica se fue a cambiar y Ryoma, quien ya lo había hecho, fue directo al agua.

Después de darse un chapuzón se percató de que no era el único en la alberca y se acercó nadando hasta donde estaba la muchacha de cabellos negros.

-Hola- saludó él con tono serio. La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz y lo volteó a ver patidifusa. No pudo pronunciar palabra.

-La casa esta bonita- le dijo Ryoma mientras nadaba lejos de ella, manteniendo una actitud diplomática, aunque distante.

-¿Cuándo se va?- preguntó tajante Nanako. Ryoma frunció el seño.

-¿Quién?- cuestionó su primo, aun cuando ya conocía la respuesta.

-Tu novia. ¿Cuánto vas a durar con ella?- volvió a cuestionar la chica. A Ryoma no le sorprendió esa actitud, su prima siempre había sido un poco tajante cuando estaba nerviosa; era su manera de ahorrar tiempo para no llorar.

-No sé, pero espero que mucho- contestó el tigre con sinceridad y pudo ver en los ojos azules de su primita que esa no era la respuesta que ella quería.

-Veo…- dijo ella con las lágrimas nuevamente en los ojos. Ryoma se sintió como un maldito.

-Vamos a hablar- le dijo a ella y está asintió con la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento Sakuno llegó y se quedó mirando la escena sin comprender. Ese nervio que se había activado antes volvía a replicar, estaba celosa. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo entre su novio y Nanako, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ello.

Antes de que Ryusaki hablara, la de cabellos negros se salió de la piscina lentamente sin dejar que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Sus pisadas eran lentas y no parecía querer levantar la mirada del suelo, en cierto modo Sakuno sentía que ella la odiaba. Pero era una sensación que su sentido común decía que no podía ser verdad, dado que, a su parecer, a un no le había hecho nada para que la odiase.

Miró aun perpleja a Ryoma quien tenía las facciones ensombrecido por la culpa.

-Sakuno, te queda precioso el bañador- le dijo él después de un incomodo silencio, con una sonrisa forzada.

La muchacha le respondió con el mismo gesto y se tiró en bala de cañón al fondo de la piscina. En un ovillo llegó a la parte más profunda de la pileta y sintió que el agua la relajaba. Aun cuando no quería pensar en nada, la duda siempre prevalecía. Serían conclusiones muy apresuradas dado que sólo llevaba allí un día, pero de todos modos nadie podría negarle que el ambiente entre esos dos fuera extraño.

Todo iba normal, sus pensamientos, la resistencia de sus pulmones, su pulso, estaba por moverse cuando sintió que todo se oscurecía, y luego nada tubo sentido. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Ryoma respirando cerca de su rostro. Lucia agitado y desesperado, pero aun no entendía por qué. De su boca salió agua en abundancia y la tos hizo que su pecho saltara. Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y al hacerlo, Ryoma la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Había perdido la conciencia mientras estaba en el agua y él la había rescatado unos momentos antes de que se ahogase.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, con la garganta increíblemente seca, la chica. Su novio no le respondió enseguida. Su respiración se estaba regulando y sus brazos perdían tensión, lentamente la dejó libre y la miró a los ojos como si mirase a un fantasma.

-No tengo idea- contestó al fin- pero no quiero que pase otra vez.

Aun mareada por todo, Sakuno hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse e ir a su cuarto, pero en vista que le era imposible hacerlo sola le pidió a Ryoma ayuda, quien no esperaba sino acomodarse para cargarla. La muchacha avergonzada le aseguró que sólo era necesario que la dejase apoyarse para poder llegar al cuarto.

-¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Rinko cuando la chica entró, totalmente pálida, a la casa.

-Creo que se desmayó cuando entró a la piscina, pero aun no estoy seguro- le contestó su hijo mientras dejaba a la muchacha en una silla.

-No, no, llévame a mi cuarto por favor- le pidió Ryusaki y el tigre la tomó en brazos sin si quiera dudarlo.

-Voy a llamar al doctor Sadayaru- aviso la madre de Ryoma y luego se perdió en el pasillo. El chico solo pensaba en dejar a su novia en la cama.

Cuando la dejó caer suavemente en las sabanas la muchacha le solicitó el computador portátil y el tigre Echizen la miró desconcertado.

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó él sin moverse.

-Para llamar a Tezuka por Skype- explicó ella y el tigre Echizen le pasó el aparato. Tras encenderlo la chica verificó su saldo y llamó al doctor Kunimitsu al otro lado del mundo. Tras escuchar a la muchacha, Tezuka se sobresaltó, si bien era normal que tuviese desmayos jamás pensó que la chica tuviera tan mala suerte de tenerlos estando en el fondo de una piscina. Le aconsejó no hacer deportes en los que su vida dependiera de mantenerse consiente y le programó una cita para los tratamientos inmediatamente después de su regreso a España.

Los demás días después de eso Ryoma y Rinko se la pasaron llenándola de mimos, a tal grado que la muchacha comenzaba a desesperarse.

Al tercer día desde su accidente Sakuno se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se colocó un vaporoso vestido blanco justo antes de que Ryoma entrara con su desayuno; como había estado haciendo los últimos días.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- le preguntó el menor de los Echizen con una bandeja del desayuno en la que traía jugo, tostadas y huevos revueltos.

-Pues decidí sentirme viva hoy, tigre- contestó beligerante la muchacha.

-El doctor dijo que reposaras- replicó el de cabellos negros, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-No, el doctor dijo que no hiciera deportes en los que mi vida dependiera de estar consciente y que yo recuerde caminar no es un deporte de alto riesgo.

-Conociéndote podría serlo- exclamó él entre serio y burlón.

-El único peligro que me acecha es el de perder la movilidad en las piernas- chilló la muchacha y Ryoma se cruzó de brazos.

-A dale, tigre- continuó ella- vamos a caminar por la playa hoy ¿sí?

Echizen miró el deseo en los ojos de la muchacha y perdió toda batalla sin haber levantado armas. Ese día iban seguramente a caminar por la playa.

Mientras tanto en las frescas calles de Italia, Ryoga y Kirane se dirigían a una reunión de sociedad a la que habían invitado de último momento al mayor de los Echizen.

-No me gustan estas cosas- se quejaba abiertamente la pelirroja.

-A mi tampoco, pero tiene sus beneficios- dijo Ryoga y lanzó una mirada al hermosos vestido de color agua marina que se ceñía al fino cuerpo de la muchacha. Kirane notó su persistente mirada y desvió la vista queriendo creer que era sólo su imaginación engañándola nuevamente.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dejó salir en un hilo de voz la chica para fingir inocencia. Ryoga rió y aparcó el carro en el parqueadero privado del edificio.

-Como no pagar parqueo- mintió el aludido y salió del carro actuando con normalidad. La muchacha hizo un gesto de escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. Salió del auto igualmente y entraron juntos a la reunión.

En dicho evento de bohemios la joven artista fue el centro de atención de todos los presentes, incluso los que no conocían su trabajo se acercaban curiosos a la preciosa chica de cabellos rojizos.

Agobiada por la multitud, Kirane se sintió ruborizar ante tantos halagos de excelentes conocedores de arte; según ellos sus pinturas serían el inicio del nuevo siglo artístico. Ella solamente asentía con dulzura y se excusaba por su falta de comentarios, debido a su poco dominio del italiano al hablar.

Ryoga se entretenía con la imagen de su diosa rodeada del honor y los halagos que sabía que degustaba sinceramente, cuando una mujer de treinta años se le acercó por detrás y le saludo efusivamente.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Echizen al sentir el beso en su mejilla, al voltear se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una vieja conocida suya, una acaudalada rusa coleccionista de arte, su nombre era Tasha Tretiakov.

Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos cual cerezas y su piel increíblemente blanca, tenía una talla de senos bastante pronunciada para su delgada figura y se enorgullecía de que fuesen naturales. Llevaba un vestido negro de escote en V bastante provocador, mientras que su delicado acento era un ronroneo cuando se le escuchaba.

-Chao, Ryoga Echizen- saludó sonriendo la elegante y hermosa mujer. Ryoga le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó la mejilla para contestar a su saludo con cortesía.

-Chao, Señorita Tretiakov.

-¿Cómo va el maravilloso mundo de los negocios?- le preguntó Tasha con una gracia arrebatadora.

-Bastante bien, gracias- respondió él manteniendo una actitud cortes. Desvió un momento la mirada hacia donde se encontraba kikumaru y al verla tranquila decidió conversar un rato con la agradable rusa.

Entre tanto Kirane se aburría de la conversación y los halagos, y empezaba a extrañar la compañía del mayor de los Echizen. Se disculpó con sus interlocutores y buscó con la mirada a su acompañante. Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que hablaba con alguien y al dirigir la vista a la persona con la que conversaba sintió una ráfaga de ira que le hizo hervir la sangre y oprimir su corazón.

La pelirroja apretó los dedos y mordió sus labios, luego suspiró para contar hasta diez tratando de convencerse de que su ira carecía de fundamentos. Caminó despacio hacía donde estaban la rusa y su amigo.

Al verla acercarse Ryoga rodó un pie para abrirle espacio en el círculo de conversación y Tasha volteó a ver quien se acercaba. Vio a la jovencita de pies a cabeza y supo exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Tasha Tretiakov, permíteme presentarte al centro de la reunión, la gran artista…- comenzó Ryoga con su usual discurso que ya Kirane conocía de memoria.

-No necesita presentación- le interrumpió la rubia- yo sé perfectamente quien es ella, es la famosa Kirane Kikumaru, la prodigio del arte, la diosa de la pintura ¿no?

-Bueno, ese es mi nombre, señorita Tretiakov- concedió la aludida- pero creo que todo lo demás es una exageración.

-No finjas modestia querida, es de mal gusto- le dijo Tasha y Ryoga rió. Kirane sonrió forzadamente.

-He escuchado mucho de ti- continuó la rusa- Ryoga acaba de decirme que están en una gira promocionando tus nuevas pinturas.

-Sí, así es-dijo secamente la francesa. Echizen arqueó una ceja ante su actitud.

-Debe ser muy agradable estar en compañía de Ryoga Echizen todo el tiempo, a juzgar por cómo habla de ti, deben ser muy buenos amigos, hasta parecen hermanitos- trató de proseguir Tretiakov con sincera dulzura.

-¿Hermanitos?- cuestionó aquel hombre en un respingo- si no nos parecemos en nada.

-Bueno, lo digo por cómo se la deben de llevar- enfatizó Tasha con inocencia.

-Por supuesto, es un gran amigo- confirmó la pelirroja dejando que las palabras apuñalaran su corazón. Suspiró con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que se sentía al estar celosa de aquella mujer cuando no tenía nada con Ryoga, y aun más triste ante la, siempre presente, posibilidad de que él sólo la viera como una hermanita.

-Por favor discúlpenme- volvió a hablar Kirane y caminó con firmeza a la salida.

-¿Dije algo malo?- cuestionó la rubia con expresión de desasosiego.

-No, no hiciste nada, cariño, por favor discúlpame iré a ver qué le pasa- dijo Ryoga con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió igualmente a la salida.

Alcanzó a Kirane en el estacionamiento, estaba sentada sobre el capo del auto y parecía sollozar.

-¿Qué clase de educación te he enseñado?- dijo él suavemente mientras se colocaba a su lado, la muchacha giró en sus talones para darle la espalda.

-_**Je suis desolée**_- contestó la muchacha en un hilo de voz y Ryoga respiró profundo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó él gentilmente.__

-Nada… ¿podemos irnos?- preguntó ella sintiendo que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Echizen accedió sin decir nada, simplemente le abrió la puerta del auto.

De caminó al hotel en donde se hospedaban Ryoga intentó comprender el comportamiento de la muchacha, pero no tenía sentido alguno, lo único que logró al intentarlo fue frustrarse.

Al llegar al edificio y estacionar el automóvil se dio cuenta que fuese lo que fuese él simplemente deseaba dejar una cosa en claro, y lo iba a hacer.

-Kirane- le llamó él y ella lo ignoró. Bajó del auto y a paso veloz entró al hotel. Ryoga molestó bajó también del carro, estrelló la puerta y la siguió.

-Kirane, Espera- le pidió él mientras corría para alcanzarla, la muchacha tomó el ascensor y cerró la puerta antes de que Echizen le diera alcance. Ryoga tomó el otro elevador y llegó al piso en el que se encontraban sus habitaciones justo cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. La tomó de la mano fuertemente y le hizo mirarlo.

-Kirane Kikumaru, ¡Joder, escúchame!- exclamó Ryoga irritado. La muchacha lo miró sin poder pronunciar palabra, estaba estática.

-¿Qué?- dejó salir la chica al fin.

-Sólo quiero decirte algo…- dijo él y suspiró- Yo no te miro como a una hermana, ¿está bien?

Ella no sabía que responder, eso la dejó fuera de lugar, y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder recobrarse de la impresión.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de la muchacha. Él la soltó sin aliento.

-Tenía que decírtelo- fue la respuesta que Ryoga le dio.

-No creo que importe- respondió tajante Kikumaru.

-A mí sí me importa…yo jamás podría verte como a mi hermana, y nunca aceptaría que creyeras semejante idea- replicó el mayor de los Echizen.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella.

-Porque… porque te deseo como mujer- respondió él clavando su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja y sin darle tiempo de contestar se acercó y la besó en los labios….

**Continuara…**

En el próximo capítulo: "El ojo del huracán"

-Jamás pensé que fueras esa clase de basura.

-¡Escucha lo que te digo!

-No quiero morir escuchándote, mi corazón es débil…

Espero que les guste la escena del adelanto. Solo faltan dos Capítulos para llegar al final de esta historia:

El ojo del huracán.

El dulce sabor de un buen vino.

Epilogo.


	10. El ojo del huracan

**Nota de la autora: Yo sé que me he demorado y la verdad siento que no me quedó como yo quería sin embargo espero que les guste, le he sacado segundos de mi MUY OCUPADA agenda.**

**Dedicatoria: Este capítulo está dedicado a Tatiana Velásquez, una de las personas más talentosas e inteligentes que he conocido en los últimos días. **

**Título: El ojo del huracán.**

"_**Porque nada puede ser peor que sentirme segura en medio del desastre"**_

Kirane reaccionó al beso con torpeza; hace mucho tiempo que no la besaban. Sin embargo la pericia de Ryoga era contagiosa y solamente cuando notó la profundidad de la caricia fue que reaccionó. Se separó con lentitud, con una delicadeza que no era suya, y lo miró fijamente. El hombre ante sus ojos tenía una mirada que ella jamás había visto, una mirada enamorada y pasional, sin esperar a que ella dijese nada Ryoga la atrajo a su pecho en un abrazo cariñoso y firme. Kirane Kikumaru no sabía que estaba pasando con certeza, sólo podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del mayor de los Echizen, rápidos, y sinceros.

Cuando se desenlazaron la muchacha al fin pudo hablar.

-Ryoga- dijo ella torpemente.

-Me encantas- le interrumpió él con una sonrisa, ella sintió arder sus mejillas.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin sentido la muchacha conteniendo mal su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso importa?- preguntó Echizen y la cargó, la pelirroja se sintió como una niña.

-Asalta cuna- bufó ella entre carcajadas. El de cabellos negros se rió, y susurró a su oído palabras dulces: "_Ma petite amie, Ma petite aimeur_"

La pequeña pareja empezaba a degustar las mieles del enamoramiento.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, Sakuno volvía de su paseo por la playa junto a Ryoma.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Echizen entrando a la casa con ella.

-¿Qué no puedes creer?- cuestionó la castaña extrañada.

-Que caminara por dos horas tomado de la mano contigo- se burló el aludido y Sakuno rodó los ojos.

-Si sigues así de flojo va a salirte una barrigota de papá cervecero- bromeó la muchacha y le dio una palmada en su abdomen.

-Y ¿gordito no me vas a querer?- exclamó Ryoma con tono acusador.

-Claro que te voy a querer, no hagas pregunta metrosexuales- replicó pesadamente Sakuno. El muchacho soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Mi masculinidad te la puedo demostrar cuando quieras, donde quieras y en la posición que quieras- le susurró seductoramente el de cabellos negros a su hermosa novia. Sakuno se dejó atrapar en sus brazos, mientras su cuello recibía un provocador mordisco.

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó en las escaleras, sorprendidos ambos empresarios miraron arriba del lugar y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la joven Nanako quien había dejado caer un jarrón al suelo. Ryoma frunció el seño al ver sus ojos llenos de amargura, Ryusaki no se percató del intercambio de miradas, en vez de eso se fijo en el desastre en el suelo. La muchacha se apartó de su novio y subió a paso rápido las escaleras, luego miró a Nanako con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la castaña y la de ojos azules desvió la mirada.

-Sí, creo que no me fije, lamento haberlos asustado- dijo la prima de Ryoma atropelladamente y se fue corriendo.

La de cabellos castaños suspiró.

-Sinceramente creo que me detesta- le dijo la chica a su novio mientras ambos recogían el desastre de cristales en el suelo. El de cabellos negros no le dirigió la palabra y la angustia de la muchacha se incremento.

Ante ese ambiente tan tenso Ryusaki decidió desistir, a la vez que su novio pensó en poner fin a eso firmemente. Durante la tárdela madre de Ryoma, Rinko Takeuchi, hizo sus propios planes y organizó una pequeña parrillada para animar a su hijo y a su novia.

Sorprendidos ambos jóvenes, quienes sólo enteraron una vez estuvieron los invitados en la puerta, no tuvieron más remedió que sonreír y responder amablemente las múltiples presentaciones que hacía la señora Takeuchi.

Entre tanta gente Sakuno se sentía incomoda e intimidada, no porque no fuese madura, sino porque no era el mejor momento para algo así. No había habido un día desde que llego a esa casa en el que no sintiera que algo extraño pasaba con Echizen y su prima; y este pensamiento la hacía sentir demasiado incomoda como para relajarse.

Personalmente Ryoma se sentía terrible, debía hablar con Nanako y sabía perfectamente que estaba evitando demasiado a la castaña, lo que en conjunto simplemente aumentaba su mal genio.

A Echizen no le gustaba lo que tenía que hacer, pero no había vuelta atrás, él había iniciado todo, por lo cual él debía terminar con ello. Por lo cual en un momento, no necesariamente el apropiado, jaló a Nanako atrás de las canchas de tenis y Sakuno se dio cuenta. Inquieta como estaba, la castaña los siguió en silencio, asegurándose de no ser vista o escuchada.

Echizen soltó a su prima en medio de la oscuridad del solitario lugar y esta lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la chica de ojos azules con el rostro gélido- ¿Vas a decirme que te perdone por pasarme a tu novia por la cara? ¿Vas a decir que te gusto y me vas a besar esperando que te perdone?

-No- contestó su primo sorprendiéndola.

-Nanako, lo siento- continuó Ryoma y la chica lo miró patidifusa. Él siguió.

-Soy un idiota.

-¿Eso es nuevo?- cuestionó su prima.

-Nanako, amo a Sakuno- dijo sin rodeos, sabiendo que la hería. Su prima comenzó a llorar inevitablemente.

-Lo temía- dejó salir entre sollozos la de ojos azules, su respiración se entrecortaba. Echizen la envolvió en sus brazos. Él había sido su primer beso, su primera vez, él había vuelto cada año a recordarle lo bueno que era tener sexo en las noches.

Para ella su primo siempre había sido amable y dulce, pero sobre todo, él nunca había sido suyo.

-Soy una tonta- repetía una y otra vez la muchacha de cabellos negros.

-No eres una tonta, primita- replicaba Ryoma abrazándola fuertemente.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno les acababa de dar alcance y miraba la escena con curiosidad, tratando de no hacer conclusiones apresuradas.

-Sí, si lo soy, debí saber que nunca me amaste, debí aceptar que sólo era tu juguete y avanzar, tener otros novios, pero no, siempre fui la estúpida que soñó con que en algún momento me amaras de verdad- chillaba molesta la muchacha golpeando en el pecho de su primo, pretendiendo que sí lo lastimaba con sus puñetazos.

La castaña quedó estupefacta, sin embargo, ella no haría una escena de telenovela barata, tenía suficiente de ellas los sábados por la tarde, ella se quedaría escuchando hasta el final.

Ryoma besó los cabellos de su prima.

-Sí te quería, y te quiero prima- dijo Ryoma sin ninguna muestra de descaro- es sólo que, ya no es en la misma forma, ella…ella es especial.

-Y yo no lo soy- exclamó Nanako mirándolo a los ojos; su primo suspiró.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Echizen.

-¿Por qué tenías que jugar conmigo?- le preguntó la de cabellos negros y él se quedó callado.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que supo decirle.

-¿Por qué?- insistió la muchacha.

-Porque era muy fácil- respondió Ryoma bajando la mirada.

Sakuno escuchó incrédula y muchos pensamientos se amontonaron en su cabeza, trató de aminorar el palpitar de su corazón para que sus sentimientos no le hiciesen perder la conciencia. Ninguno de los primos Echizen dijo una palabra más que fuera lo suficientemente audible para ella y en pocos minutos los vio levantarse, en ese momento supo que era momento de irse.

Las últimas palabras que Ryoma había susurrado a los oídos de su prima habían sido simples disculpas que no arreglaban el hueco en el fondo de su corazón, ni enmendaban absolutamente nada en ese momento, pero aun así la muchacha sabía que en algún momento de su vida recordar que él se hubiera disculpado la haría sentir mejor. No podía perdonarlo, ni si quiera podía mirarlo, pero era lo suficiente madura y se había descargado tanto como para que el alivió, venidero después del llanto, le diera una pista de ello.

Con los ojos hinchados Nanako se separó de su primo sin dirigirle la palabra, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

El de ojos caramelo la miró alejarse, sentía un peso menos pesado sobre sus hombros, aunque siempre tendría uno presente en su, recientemente estrenada, conciencia.

Dentro de la casa Nanako se encontró con Sakuno en la cocina, intercambiaron una mirada extraña y sin hablar caminaron en dirección de sus respectivas habitaciones.

En su cuarto, Ryusaki, se quedó quieta mirando por la ventana. Sabía que Ryoma no había sido bueno con las mujeres antes, sin embargo el verlo con sus propios ojos era demasiado chocante, casi como mirarse así misma caer por Kintarou. No quería estar con alguien así, no quería amar a alguien así. Y aunque su corazón le decía que ya era tarde para eso, su razón suplicaba por una vía de escape.

Cuando pasó un cuarto de hora, su novio apareció en su cuarto. Lucía más sereno que cuando pisaron por primera vez la casa de la señora Takeuchi; y Sakuno sabía el por qué.

-Hola- le dijo él sentándose en la cama, ella no contestó. Echizen sintió inmediatamente que algo andaba mal.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó increíblemente preocupado.

-No- respondió ella, pues el dolor en su corazón no era producto de la deficiencia cardiaca.

Ryoma frunció el seño y miró por la ventana.

-Lamento haberte ignorado media tarde- le contestó él tratando de adivinar por qué debía disculparse está vez.

-No importa- contestó con sinceridad Sakuno y esto le preocupó aún más a Ryoma.

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó él colocando una mano en el hombro de la castaña, está lo miró fijamente a los ojos e hizo la pregunta que quería hacer.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Nanako?

Ryoma quedó gélido ante esa pregunta. Luego miró hacia la puerta y temió que Nanako le hubiese contado, sin embargo esa duda se disipó de su cabeza inmediatamente, eso no era posible. Caminó tres pasos lejos de la chica y se detuvo sin voltear a verla.

-Si te lo dijera me odiarías- comenzó a responder.

-Si no me lo dijeras también- replicó la muchacha y de algún modo eso sonó gracioso. Aunque Ryoma sabía que no había nada chistoso en el asunto.

-Yo venía aquí cada año, tuviese novia o no, y me acostaba con Nanako, ella es una muy buena mujer, ¿sabías? Y yo la escoria más grande de la humanidad…pero, yo no soy el que era antes. Alguien me ha hecho cambiar lo suficiente como para saber que eso está mal.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó Sakuno conteniendo el nudo en su garganta.

-Tú- concluyó él.

-Necesito pensar- dijo Sakuno y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Yo sé…- contestó Ryoma y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mañana me voy a Londres- dijo la muchacha antes de que su novio saliera del cuarto. Este se frenó en seco.

-¿Y tu salud?- preguntó él y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Ya es para que estuviese inconsciente con tanto dolor ¿no crees?-le dijo ella seca y cortante.

-Necesitas ayuda para ir al aeropuerto y esas cosas, le diré a mi madre que te acompañe al aeropuerto- repuso Echizen, la muchacha meneó la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya hice todo- comentó la muchacha señalando su computador. Era increíble la tecnología, le había tomado un minuto comprar el boleto de avión y tres hablar con su familia en Londres por Skype.

-¿Es enserio entonces?- preguntó el de cabellos negros dolido por sus ansias de huir.

-Por supuesto, quiero pensar _**lejos**_ de ti- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra lejos, y Echizen sintió molestia.

-Ser un idiota no es una plaga contagiosa- replicó el de pelo negro con un humor amargo y cortante.

-No está comprobado, especialmente en tu caso crónico- le respondió la muchacha sin ningún sentimiento asomado en la voz. Ryoma suspiró y salió de la habitación; sintiéndose deprimido y desesperanzado se marchó a su habitación.

Mientras que Ryusaki se dejó caer en su cama, sin poder dormir, lloró, pataleó y gritó contra su almohada, su fino orgullo podría permitirle mostrarse de esa manera ante el tigre Echizen, sin embargo todos sus sentimientos tenían que ser desahogados, y la pobre almohada, como en todos los casos, pagaba los platos rotos.

A la mañana siguiente la muchacha se levantó muy temprano y se preparó para irse, miró a su alrededor y sintió pena de que su lugar soñado se manchara con esa pesadilla. Tomó su maleta, revisó sus papeles y bajó las escaleras. Encontró a la madre de Ryoma en la puerta arropada en un chal de lana color blanco.

-Señora Takeuchi- exclamó sorprendida Sakuno. La mujer le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-_Buenas madrugadas, señorita-_ le respondió Rinko a la muchacha quien se ruborizó sin explicación aparente.

-¿Ryoma le dijo?- cuestionó Ryusaki después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Qué te marchas? Sí, si me lo dijo- confirmó la aludida.

-¿Le dijo por qué?- preguntó tentativamente la chica.

-No, dijo que tenías un asunto importante que resolver con tu familia, pero conozco sus mentiras, jamás ha sido muy bueno mintiendo- respondió la señora Takeuchi con una expresión agotada en su rostro. Sakuno no le respondió, se sentía incomoda al tener que hablar con ella en esas circunstancias.

-Yo sé que mi hijo no es perfecto- habló Rinko- Sin embargo…quiero que sepas que él jamás me había traído a una "novia" aquí desde que terminó la escuela.

Sakuno la miró sorprendida por sus palabras y la madre de Ryoma se encogió de hombros. Luego sin más ni más le abrió la puerta de la casa; enfrente había un servicio de transporte del único aeropuerto en Sausalito.

La muchacha caminó a la salida y antes de irse frenó en seco para darle un último vistazo a la señora de la casa. Intercambiaron indescifrables miradas, y de pronto ambas se abrazaron. Luego la muchacha subió al auto y se marchó.

Cuando Rinko volvió a entrar en la casa se topó con Ryoma sentado junto a la ventana; miraba el camino por donde se había ido el auto.

-¿Por qué no te despediste?- le preguntó su madre siguiendo con la idea de lo que él le había dicho, mas su hijo no contestó.

-¿No piensas ir a buscarla?- cuestionó la señora Takeuchi después de un momento de silencio.

-No- fue lo único que él le contestó. Luego salió de la casa en dirección a la playa; necesitaba despejarse.

Mientras a ellos se les acababa el mundo y el dolor desgarraba sus jóvenes corazones, Kirane y Ryoga conocían el manjar del amor que se habían estado negando.

Sakuno había decidido no llamar a sus amigos, en verdad necesitaba pensar a solas y sabía perfectamente que su abuela en Londres no la interrogaría.

Las horas de vuelo pasaron lentas y monótonas para la muchacha, era terrible como el estar deprimido podía hacer ver el majestuoso océano como un charco gris.

Llegó a Inglaterra en la madrugada, hacía más frio que lo normal y sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo. Odiaba ese clima.

Caminó entre los helados charcos de la eterna lluvia inglesa y tomó un taxi del aeropuerto para llegar a casa de sus parientes. Cuando llegó sacó la llave que siempre llevaba en su bolso…ella sabía que ellos jamás cambiaban la cerradura; abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas en el sofá. Ni si quiera se molestó en despertar a alguien, en vez de eso se dirigió al cuarto que siempre ocupaba cuando visitaba esa casa. Su abuela era dulce en no permitir que nadie más lo ocupara en su ausencia.

Se dejó caer en la cama y quedó plácidamente dormida.

Soñó que estaba en medio de un huracán, alterada y bajo la protección de un hombre de cabellos negros. De pronto el ambiente se calmó y el hombre que la hacía sentir segura lo miró con expresión serena, sin embargo su corazón le decía que nada estaba tan bien como él creía, que apenas era el _**ojo del huracán**_. Sakuno sintió miedo y quiso advertirle, pero estaba muda. Aterrada vio como aquel hombre de cabellos negros y cálidos abrazos era arrastrado por el último coletazo del torbellino.

Despertó de repente, bañada en un sudor helado. Se sentó en la cama agotada, como si no hubiese dormido. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que seguía lloviendo…

**Continuara…**

**Faltan solamente el capítulo final y el epilogo. **

**Adelanto:**

**-No sé qué hacer.**

**-pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.**

**-Lo siento, pero dime qué harías ¿qué puede ser peor que esto?**

**-…Estoy embarazada. **

Les recuerdo que las amenazas de muerte no funcionan conmigo dado que sé perfectamente que no lo harían porque no verían la historia terminada. *se ríe*


	11. el dulce sabor del vino

**CAPITULO 11: EL DULCE SABOR DE UN BUEN VINO**

Era medio día en Londres y las cuatro de la mañana en Sausalito, California. Sakuno había estado vagando por la casa mientras su abuela asistía todo el día a su ocupada agenda en los clubs de jardinería, costura y lectura del vecindario.

Había estado llorando un poco cada vez que su mente se perdía en los recuerdos, pero sólo unas lágrimas vacilantes. Ella sabía que no importaba si lloraba un mar o sólo unas gotas de rocío, igual no se sentiría mejor.

Entre tanto Echizen moría de dolor a su par, un dolor diferente, seco y masculino. Había tanta energía en él acumulada que lo único que deseaba era levantarse y romper toda su habitación hasta que en ella no quedara una sola astilla recta.

Pasado el crepúsculo el sufrimiento era peor. Al llegar el ocaso ambos se enfrentaban al silencio y a la oscuridad que la hacían presa de sus pensamientos.

En los días que pasaron Sakuno deseó ser de piedra, para dejar de pensar…para dejar de sentir.

Estaba enamorada de un hombre con culpas ruines. Y sufría por eso.

Gritar contra las almohadas y patalear un par de veces de desesperación era su manera quedarse dormida. Intentó pensar que no debía lastimarla lo que sucedía, repasó una y otra vez los defectos de Ryoma Echizen, hasta se dijo así misma que estaría bien, sin embargo nada funcionaba. El amor y el llanto seguían allí, imperturbables…

A los siete días Kirane al fin se encontraba en Grecia culminando su tour, cuando se enteró por una prima de Sakuno que la susodicha se encontraba en Londres y sin esperar mucho la pelirroja salió volada a casa de los Ryusaki en Inglaterra.

Cuando llegó, tocó a la puerta con impaciencia y Sakuno le abrió, recibiéndola con una sorpresa mal disimulada y una sonrisa forzada. Kikumaru cerró la puerta de un puntapié, tiró las maletas y abrazó a la pálida chica al instante; las piernas de la castaña la traicionaron. Saku lloró amargamente en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- le preguntó la francesa tomándola de los hombros. Y Sakuno le explicó lo acontecido con mucha más calma. Cuando Ryusaki terminó de explicar Kirane se quedó de una pieza sin saber que decirle, entonces la castaña consideró que sería un excelente momento para ir a preparar té.

Quince minutos más tarde las dos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa tomando té de frutos rojos.

-A ver si te entendí- dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes tomando un sorbo rápido de su tasa- Viniste aquí a pensar sobre tu relación con Ryoma porque viste a esa pobre muchacha, Nana, Coco, Lola, o como se llame, llorar por él.

-Cuando la vi, me vi a mi misma y pensé ¿qué estoy haciendo con un hombre igual al que me hizo sufrir? - explicó Ryusaki en un suspiro.

-Saku, cariño, no es por nada, pero debiste pensar eso antes- señaló la francesa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sakuno la miró con el semblante caído.

-No necesito un "te lo dije" ahora, Kirane.

-No pensaba decírtelo, de todos modos, con todo lo que me has contado, él más que descarado me parece sincero…

-Decídete, francesita- le exigió Ryusaki al verla divagar en su juicio.

-No te me aceleres, española, que esta dichosa situación tuya no es precisamente común y corriente, ¿sabes? Es decir, hasta parece una telenovela mal escrita para niñas de 15 años.

Sakuno soltó una carcajada, era verdad, desde que había conocido a Ryoma Echizen su vida era peor que las novelas de televisión.

-Analicemos la situación pragmáticamente- propuso Kirane y cruzó las piernas. Saku giró los ojos.

-De acuerdo- prosiguió la pelirroja- Un idiota rompió tu corazón porque al final del cuento no fue un felices por siempre por eso corriste a un bar a, por primera vez en tu vida, acostarte con el primero que se te pasara por enfrente.

-Aja- confirmó la aludida sintiéndose incomoda con la retrospectiva.

-Luego sucede que este sujeto con el que te acuestas es el dueño de la compañía con la que tu papá quiere que hagas un negocio. No conforme con esa jugarreta del destino ustedes en vez de olvidarlo como gente que pasa la vergüenza y ya, deciden hacerse los pendejos y empezar a jugar a los amigos-novios y terminan iniciando una relación seria.

-¿Estas aprovechando para insultarme?

-No mucho, finalmente te vas de vacaciones con tu nuevo novio y en el proceso él decide ser sincero con su prima con la cual siempre se acostaba cuando era malo, cruel y un gusano despreciable, es decir, hace menos de un año. Pero aun cuando es sincero, y según él ¡HA CAMBIADO! Tú te sientes confundida por encontrarte en el inicio de una relación seria con alguien que técnicamente parece tener las mismas características que tu anterior bazofia.

-¿te das cuenta de que sigues hablando?- cuestionó Sakuno exasperada por el resumen de miserable existencia amorosa por parte de Kirane.

-Sólo preguntare esto una vez, como pregunta estúpida del día, Saku ¿Estas enamorada del sujeto en cuestión?

-¡No, Kirane! ¿Cómo se te acurre? Estoy aquí llorando porque quiero ver cuánto tardo en deshidratarme por los ojos- exclamó en sarcasmo Sakuno y Kirane soltó una risotada.

-Bien, sólo quería comprender claramente, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ¿quieres que te sea sincera?- cuestionó la francesa.

-Si no lo fueras te golpearía- comentó Saku tomando los últimos tragos de té.

-Creo que pueden pasar dos cosas, una, es que te este mintiendo y vaya a hacer contigo lo mismo que con las demás, y dos es que te este diciendo la verdad y tú en realidad hayas cambiado su vida. Según lo que dice Ryoga yo creo que es muy probable que sea así. En todo caso, podemos abonar su sinceridad, piénsalo Sakuno no lo hizo porque estuviera arrinconado exactamente, él habló con esa chica porque quiere algo serio contigo, porque muy bien pudo seguir acostándose con ella y tú lo sabes.

- Hay yo no sé nada- dijo la de cabellos castaños sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Kirane soltó aire y se sirvió otra taza de té.

-Sea como sea Sakuno, lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte es decirte todo esto, ya recapitulamos lo que pasó de pies a cabeza, y ya te dije lo que yo pienso, ahora sólo queda en ti, porque si Ryoma es como Ryoga y tú dicen que es entonces estoy segura de que va a aparecerse pronto en tu puerta, estés donde estés, y a él no le vas a poder decir que no sabes nada… Le pediste tiempo para pensar, y todo eso tiene su límite. Además no creo que quiera que pienses que él es peor bazofia que tú ya sabes quién.

- Sí, sí, sí…Gracias, Kirane- dijo Sakuno con franqueza, apreciaba la sinceridad de su amiga. Y ciertamente la ayudaba a enfocarse.

-Lamento haberte hecho salir corriendo de tu gira- prosiguió Ryusaki- ¿cómo estuvo?

-Llena de… sorpresas- comentó Kirane con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas. Sakuno la miró con perspicacia.

-¿Sorpresas? Entonces Ryoga es un gran manager- dijo tentativamente Saku. Kikumaru se sonrojó aún más.

-Sí, él está lleno de sorpresas…- comentó la francesa sonriendo. Sakuno dio un respingo en su silla.

-Kirane, ¡escúpelo ya!- exclamó impacientemente la española.

-Eh…bueno…tú sabes, Italia, el romance, la luna…

-¡OH POR DIOS! Kirane ¡te has ligado a Ryoga Echizen!- gritó Ryusaki a todo pulmón.

-_**Mon Dieu, Sakuno est-ce que tu veux que tout le monde t'écoute ?**_ – cuestionó Kirane sin pensar.

-Por supuesto que quiero que todo el mundo se entere, pequeña descarriada, llevo esperando que tengas novio desde hace más de tres años. Ya me estabais preocupando. Pero ¿cómo fue?

-¿Cómo que cómo fue? ¿Tú no estabas muriendo de tristeza y dolor por el capullo de Echizen?

-Dejadme distraerme con esto, además recuerda que estáis hablando de tu posible cuñado ahora, así que deja de irte por la tangente y suelta la sopa.

-Posible cuñado, no estoy segura de eso, pero…fue sorpresivo.

-Mujer, sé perfectamente que conoces otros adjetivos- dijo con sarcasmo Sakuno y su amiga le comenzó a explicar detalle a detalle cómo había iniciado su primera relación amorosa.

Mientras tanto Ryoga Echizen llegaba a las oficinas de _Global Eye _en busca de su hermano quien ya había vuelto a España. Lo encontró sentado en su oficina trabajando en la publicidad del mundial de futbol en África.

-No tienes muy buena cara para estar trabajando en algo que se supone en verdad te gusta- le dijo el mayor de los Echizen a su hermano mientras entraba, pero el aludido lo ignoró totalmente.

-Ha estado así desde que llegó- le explicó Momochiro quien acababa de llegar con una pila de informes por firmar.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- cuestionó el mayor de los Echizen con consternación.

-Sólo una cosa: "no preguntes"- dijo Takeshi imitando lo que pudo descifrar del gruñido que lanzó su colega el primer día que regresó a la oficina.

-¿Se ha ido a tomar?- preguntó Ryoga tomando los papeles de las manos de Momochiro.

-Ni una sola gota, Ann dice que en su libro de autoayuda eso es buscar un escape a su dolor en el trabajo o algo así, no le entendí muy bien- le susurró el otro. Entonces se escuchó un estrepitoso golpe desde el escritorio de Ryoma. Ambos hombres voltearon sorprendidos y se encontraron con la figura furibunda del tigre Echizen.

-Si van a cuchichear como viejas en mi puerta les agradezco que al menos la cierren, con ustedes afuera- exclamó con una ira contenida Ryoma.

- Salte de aquí Momo, quiero hablar con mi hermano a solas- le dijo Ryoga a Takeshi y este asintió y se fue. El mayor de los Echizen cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Sólo quedamos tú y yo, enano- le dijo el que quedó a su hermano menor quien lo miró con fatiga y volvió a su asiento. Ryoga buscó también una silla.

-Sabes que no me gusta actuar como mi madre- inició el mayor.

-Entonces no lo hagas- dijo su hermano cortante.

-Pero lo necesitas

-No, Ryoga, no lo necesito- refunfuñó Ryoma fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó su hermano mayor.

-Fui honesto

-Ouch, por allí hubieras empezado ¿te terminó? Si yo fuese mujer te hubiera terminado

- Si tú fueses mujer, yo no saldría contigo, idiota- le replicó su hermano.

-No es el punto.

-Bien, no, no me terminó directamente, dijo que necesitaba pensar, _**lejos**_ de mí- respondió el tigre Echizen arrastrando sus últimas palabras.

-Bueno, al menos podemos decir que te quiere lo suficiente como para no haberte terminado enseguida- animó Ryoga con una sonrisa.

-Tú no lo entiendes, sentí que la perdí en ese momento, hubieras visto su cara…

-¿La cara de alguien que acaba de descubrir que su novio es una bazofia?

-No me ayudas- exclamó Ryoma con fastidio.

-Sinceridad ante todo, Kirane debe estar con ella ahora, salió volada apenas se enteró de que Sakuno ya no estaba contigo- comentó el mayor.

- Me lo puedo imaginar- dijo el tigre Echizen sintiéndose increíblemente mal.

-Creo que esa chica de verdad te quiere, hermanito- señaló de pronto Ryoga y su hermano lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Para animarte- contestó con una carcajada su hermano.

-Idiota.

-De cualquier modo creo que hiciste lo correcto y aunque no digo esto, y no creo que te importe… estoy orgulloso de ti, y me alegra el cambio- dijo con honestidad el mayor de los hermanos. Ryoma lo miró suspiró.

-Para serte franco yo también estoy más tranquilo con haber hecho lo que hice, no sé en qué momento de mi vida me volví un…bueno mamá no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo soy, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, y supongo que simplemente actuaste según tus pretensiones, a veces pasa.

-Sí, supongo que hice y deshice sólo porque quería y no pensé, espero no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Y yo espero que hayas cambiado a tiempo hermanito- concluyó su hermano y quiso dar pie a cualquier otro tema que animara al tigre.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje con la francesa loquita esa?- ayudó Ryoma.

-De maravilla, por cierto Kirane es mi novia y estoy enamorado- contestó el aludido con tranquilidad.

-Es una cría, tiene 6 u 8 años menor que tú- señaló su hermano menor sorprendido.

-¿Y?

-…Nada, supongo que si fuese otra persona esa chica tendría que pensarlo dos veces, pero eres Ryoga, el soñador Echizen, está bien…aunque deberías de dejar de tener tantas amiguitas por allí.

-Sabes que no soy un _**play boy**_

-Pero también sé que las mujeres te adoran y cualquier novia se pondría celosa con eso.

-Si tienes razón, pero Kirane es adorable cuando está enojada.

-Ok, ahora me pregunto si ella es la madura de la relación- se burló Ryoma y miró por la ventana.

-¿Iras a por ella?- cuestionó su hermano como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-No te negare que deseo hacerlo, pero esperare un poco más, ella me pidió tiempo y le daré todo el que sea capaz de esperar- contestó el tigre Echizen.

-Bien, ahora firma estos papeles antes de que arruines tu compañía- exclamó con buen humor Ryoga y le dejo los informes que Momochiro habia querido entregarle a su hermano. Se levantó y se marchó. Ryoma tomó aire y enfocó todas energías en terminar de trabajar.

A los tres días Sakuno también volvió a su oficina, aún cuando se había tomado más tiempo del acordado, llegó con un buen ánimo empresarial. Su nuevo asistente personal, takashi Kawamura, era enérgico y laboraba con verdadera eficiencia así que pudo sacar el tiempo para ir al médico y empezar su tratamiento. Lo único que faltaba era hablar con Ryoma.

Y en eso pensaba Ryusaki cuando de pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

-¿Saku?- habló Eiji kikumaru. Sakuno se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo. Intercambiaron incomodas miradas y finalmente Kikumaru tomó asiento en el espacioso lugar

-¿Estás mejor?- cuestionó Eiji tratando de hacer amena la situación.

-Sí, el tratamiento de Tezuka es muy eficiente- comentó Saku jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Sakuno, mírame, por favor- le dijo Eiji con autoridad. La castaña le sostuvo la mirada nuevamente.

-Tranquila ¿sí?- prosiguió Kikumaru con una amplia sonrisa- no es como si algo deba cambiar.

-Hay, Eiji- dejo salir la muchacha con tristeza. El pelirrojo habia pasado mucho tiempo pensando y después de todo había decidido que su amistad con esa española era lo único que no quería perder; así que se levantó y abrió los brazos de par en par.

-Dale pues, enana, ven aquí- le dijo él con dulzura y la castaña se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó. Eiji suspiró junto a sus ondulados cabellos color caoba. Sakuno comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento –sollozó la muchacha- en verdad lo siento mucho.

-No tenías que amarme, pequeña- le susurró el que siempre había sido su mejor amigo con honestidad.

-Yo sé, pero me hubiera gustado no ser yo la que te hiciera sufrir- replicó Ryusaki contra su pecho.

-Si dejas de llorar prometo que me harás sentir como un millón de dólares– susurró él en su oído. La muchacha dio su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir su petición. Minutos después ya estaba más calmada, pero se sentía molesta consigo misma por llorar tan fácilmente.

El pelirrojo la admiró con ternura y le comenzó a hablar de un nuevo perfume que Shakira quería producir con la compañía por motivo del mundial.

-Se venderá como pan caliente, además quiere aprovechar la publicidad del evento- comentó Eiji y Sakuno pudo continuar con la conversación hablando de lo mucho que odiaba la importancia que le daban a una trivialidad como el futbol.

-El futbol mueve montañas- comentó con sarcasmo la chica y Eiji soltó la carcajada.

Esa tarde siguieron hablando de cosas parecidas antes de volver a trabajar…

El fin de semana, Sakuno se sentó en su sofá y encendió la televisión, se sorprendió al ver que estaban presentando el final de esa terrible novela que habían empezado a pasar ya hace más de 6 meses atrás.

Era el momento más dramático del programa y la protagonista iba a decir sus líneas, Sakuno la miraba atenta con un tarro de medio litro de helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate en las piernas y la cuchara de postres en la boca.

"_¡No sigas! ¡No quiero más mentiras! Mi corazón es débil"- _dijo la muchacha en la televisión y el coprotagonista la abrazó con un dramático: "_¡No es mentira que te amo, mujer!" _

-Wow- exclamó Sakuno cogiendo otra cucharada de helado- Me alegra nunca haber dicho eso.

-Yo también- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Sakuno volteó asustada y vio a Ryoma cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Ryoma ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?- salió de los labios de ella. Él sonrió.

-Kirane me prestó la copia de sus llaves- contestó el aludido mostrando el llavero de la francesa- ¿sabes? Para ser alguien que no gusta de telenovelas, las ves demasiado.

Al escuchar eso Sakuno apagó la televisión.

-Ryoma, vete por favor- le pidió la muchacha de manera apagada, en verdad aún no quería verlo.

-¡Sakuno, necesito una respuesta!- exclamó él desesperado. Ryusaki se molestó.

-¡No me alces la voz!

-¡No te estoy alzando la voz!- gruñó Ryoma.

-Sí, sí lo estás haciendo.

-Sólo… sólo necesito una respuesta, ya te di toda la paciencia que era capaz de darte- soltó Echizen apagado.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó ella por aún no saber que decirle. El tigre lo mal interpreto.

- incluso si fui sincero no es suficiente ¿verdad? ¡Tú preferirías estar con otra persona! ¡Podrías salir con ese Kikumaru!

- ¡A Eiji no lo metas en esto! ¡Tú no sabes por lo que él ha pasado!- replicó la de cabellos castaños pálida de rabia.

-¿Y yo no he pasado por nada? Mi vida es un infierno sin ti- dijo el tigre con un tono frio. Sakuno estaba por contestarle cuando de pronto su corazón se debilito. Ryoma sólo pudo ver cómo la chica caía al suelo fuertemente.

-¡Sakuno!- exclamó alterada mente, pero la muchacha no respondió a su llamado. Echizen revisó su pulso y no lo encontró así que sin pensarlo dos veces la cargó en brazos y corrió a su automóvil.

La deposito suavemente en el Ferrari y aceleró el motor, dispuesto a romper todas las normas de transito si era necesario.

Se voló dos altos, pero finalmente llegó al hospital. Apenas ingresó al edificio las enfermeras y doctores se hicieron cargo de Sakuno, quien yacía sin color en sus mejillas.

En el momento en el que se llevaron a Saku a la sala de emergencias, Ryoma sintió que con ella se iban los latidos de su propio corazón y por primera vez en diez años el tigre Echizen lloró.

Las dos horas siguientes que pasaron fueron un martirio eterno para Echizen. La gente entraba y salía del lugar sin darle ninguna explicación. Por un minuto creyó que se volvería loco de angustia.

Cuando eran las nueve de la noche, una enfermera salió de la sala de emergencias y preguntó por los familiares de la señorita Ryusaki.

-Yo soy su primo ¿cómo se encuentra?- mintió al instante el tigre.

-Se encuentra estable- respondió la joven enfermera- Puede pasar a verla un momento si gusta.

Dicho esto la chica se retiró a atender a una muchacha que acababa de llegar con una quemadura leve de motocicleta. Ryoma miró la puerta vacilante, pero al final entró.

Encontró a Sakuno en una bata de hospital que no le quedaba nada bien. Estaba atada a algunos aparatos y lo miraba con ojos entristecidos.

-Sakuno…yo- balbuceó Echizen.

-Está bien, no fue tu culpa, es mi culpa por ser tan débil- le interrumpió ella.

-Oh, Sakuno, soy un imbécil- exclamó Ryoma sentándose en la silla junto a su cama.

-Sólo un poquito- le animó ella colocando su mano en la rodilla de él.

-Sólo se hacerle daño a las personas que amo- dijo Echizen con un nudo en la garganta. Sin pensarlo bajó la mirada al suelo. Sakuno lo miró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas animarlo.

-Ryoma- dijo de pronto Ryusaki. El muchacho le dirigió su mirar apesadumbrado.

-Te quiero- dejó salir de sus labios la castaña.

-¿Lo dices para animarme?- bufó él forzando una sonrisa.

-Sí- contestó ella y él se rió.

-Sakuno- habló Ryoma- no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy loco por ti… tú, eres lo más importante en mi vida. De verdad he cambiado y no sé si lo merezca, pero quisiera que la segunda oportunidad que la vida me da para hacer las cosas bien…sea contigo.

Sakuno guardo silencio un momento.

- Entendería si no tú no lo quieres- se adelantó Ryoma.

-¿Lo entenderías?- cuestionó Sakuno sorprendida.

-Claro, sufriría como un desgraciado perro, pero sí lo entendería- respondió el aludido y Sakuno se rió.

-Yo estaría feliz de ser tu segunda oportunidad Ryoma, de hecho, lo habías hecho todo bien, hasta que allanaste mi casa- jugó Sakuno. Echizen la miró incrédulo.

-¿Enserio? Es decir, estás en un hospital, Sakuno, por mi culpa y aún así…

-Estar aquí sólo me enseña que debo decir lo que siento ahora, Ryoma, porque no sé si tenga una segunda oportunidad, esto no es tú culpa, mientras funciona mi tratamiento estos desmayos será comunes.

-¿Llamas a eso desmayarse?- cuestionó él con una expresión indescriptible. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Ryoma?- cuestionó ella sonrojándose.

-Creí que te iba a perder, no sentí tu pulso ¡Joder! ¿Y a eso le llamas desmayarse?- exclamó él tomando su femenino rostro con las manos. Sakuno lo miró sin saber que decirle. Entonces él la beso.

- Ryoma- cuestionó Sakuno después de unos minutos de caricias.

-¿Mmm?- fue lo que salió de la garganta del tigre Echizen.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que las llaves de Kirane?- cuestionó y Ryoma soltó una carcajada.

-No sé si quieres que te diga.

-¡Dah! Por eso pregunto ¿no?

-Está bien, está bien, llegue a casa de Ryoga de visita ¿sí? "sorpresa", vi mucha ropa tirada en el suelo, no iba a quedarme a averiguar en que estaban los dueños, así que me di la vuelta para irme, pero vi entre tanto desorden este llavero tan curioso y bien, sólo digamos que me aventure. Igual iba a venir a verte.

Sakuno rió abiertamente ante la historia.

-Bueno, después de todo, no sé si eres sincero o descarado- exclamó y se estiró para besar su mejilla.

-Un poco de ambas- concedió él acercándose a besarla en la boca.

-Mmm y con tu arranque de sinceridad ¿puedo aprovecharme para resolver al fin el misterio de cómo sacaste los autos del estacionamiento?- dijo juguetonamente la muchacha.

Ryoma se dejo caer en el asiento donde habia estado antes y la miró con ternura.

- Tal vez…- dijo él tomando su mano- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que lo sepas… y no hay prisa.

**__****Aun queda un poquito más de esta historia, más de lo esperado por aclamación del publico lector... ¬.¬**


	12. Un agradable final

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

AQUÍ ESTAN LOS ADELANTOS QUE HABÍA PROMETIDO ANTES, NUNCA DICE QUE CUANDO SALDRIAN, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE LOS RECORDARAN.

SAKUNO NO TIENE SEGUNDO NOMBRE, YO ME LO INVENE.

NO HABRÁ SECUELA PORQUE ODIO LAS SAGAS.

HOY TUBE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PERO FALTAN 3 MINUTOS PARA MEDIA NOCHE ASÍ QUE CUMPLI CON QUE FUESE HOY 15.

**Un agradable final **

Sakuno estaba tranquilamente en el hospital. Llevaba un par de días en observación y todo se encontraba bajo control, especialmente su ánimo dado que Ryoma ya se había encargado de que ella adorara su estancia en el horrible lugar.

Ahora era medio día y ella se disponía a leer un viejo libro de los años setenta titulado "_Solo con mi mujer"_ cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una pelirroja entró alterada.

-¡Sakuno Akane Ryusaki!- gritó la recién llegada- ¡Que sea la última vez que tengo que enterarme por otra persona que estás mal!

- Kirane- suspiró la convaleciente muchacha desde su cama.

-¡Sí! ¡Kirane! ¿No puede haber otra mejor manera de enterarme de lo que te pasa que a través de un teléfono roto?- se quejó ella besando la mejilla de Ryusaki y tomando asiento bruscamente en la silla de enfrente de la cama.

-Lo siento, fue repentino, literalmente y no puedo decir que el tigre me haya dejado tocar algo que no sea mi comida- se disculpó la muchacha.

-A ese ni me lo nombres- exclamó con molestia Kikumaru.

-Ah, ya te enteraste de que tomó prestadas tus llaves.

-¿Prestadas? ¡_**Vol**_!- gruñó la pelirroja y Sakuno soltó una carcajada.

-Le estoy hablando enserio, señorita- continuó Kirane.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno pero no es lo único de lo que vine a hablarte.

-¿Ah no?- cuestionó Sakuno sorprendida.

-Sakuno… acabo de darme cuenta de algo- dijo la francesa con un tono sombrío.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- preguntó Ryusaki para animarla a hablar. La artista se mordió el labio inferior.

-Saku… yo… _**estoy embarazada.**_

Al escuchar esto Sakuno no supo que decirle enseguida.

-¿Y ya lo sabe Ryoga?- le preguntó Ryusaki después de un par de minutos de razonamiento.

-No- respondió ella.

-Pero Kirane, tantos métodos anticonceptivos- dijo la muchacha de cabellos castaños sin poder creerlo de su mejor amiga.

-Fue el 3% de probabilidad- señaló Kikumaru cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

-Oh, por Dios- exclamó Sakuno.

-_**No sé qué hacer- **_dijo la francesa y su amuga temió lo peor.

-¡No por favor Kirane! Sé que no estaba en tus planes pero un hijo no es una desgracia después de todo- afirmó Ryusaki tomándola de las manos. Kirane la miró estupefacta.

-¡No!- gritó la pelirroja comprendiendo lo que Sakuno había pensado- No estoy pensando en abortar, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

- Lo lamento, cariño, pero con toda esta conmoción no pienso claramente, estoy…muy emocionada- dijo con sinceridad Ryusaki. Su amiga suspiró.

-Imagina como estoy yo- refunfuñó Kikumaru.

- Si no estabas pensando en abortar entonces ¿a qué te refieres con no saber qué hacer?- cuestionó Sakuno sin entenderla.

-No sé si debo decirle a Ryoga.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Tiene derecho a saber.

- Saku, no sé si voy a perderlo cuando se lo diga, tampoco estaba en sus planes- soltó la muchacha llorando. Sakuno la miró fijamente y reflexiono.

-Bueno, Kirane, creo que tú mejor que nadie debes saber la clase de hombre con la que te involucraste ¿crees que él haría algo así?- cuestionó la castaña y la aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿por qué dudas? En el peor de los casos ¿por qué querrías estar con un hombre que no acepta sus responsabilidades?- preguntó Saku apretando la mano de su mejor amiga quien se secó las lagrimas y le sonrió forzadamente.

-Tienes razón, le diré está noche… _**merci**_- afirmó la francesa con la fuerza que la caracterizaba.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, artista loca- le dijo Sakuno.

-Y tú conmigo, española despistada- declaró Kirane abrazándola, luego frunció el seño.

-Así que deja de olvidarte de mí cuando te pasan estas cosas- volvió a refunfuñar kikumaru señalando la gran cantidad de cables en los puertos intravenosos de la chica.

-Lo lamento- repitió Sakuno conteniendo su sonrisa…

Esa misma noche Kirane se dispuso a hablar con Ryoga Echizen, lo encontró donde siempre, sentado en una silla de su bodega de dibujos, aunque en esta ocasión las cosas eran algo diferentes, él había recogido todos los implementos de dibujo y tapado los cuadros. La iluminación estaba graduada por velas y el lugar estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa.

"_Y aquí vengo yo, haciendo mi entrada triunfal para matar el momento"- _se dijo así misma Kirane mientras encendía en interruptor de la luz.

Ryoga la miró extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- cuestionó él levantándose de donde se encontraba.

-Mejor siéntate de nuevo, tenemos que hablar- le dijo la muchacha y Echizen se sintió asustado.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó enseguida Ryoga.

-No, no que yo sepa- se rió ella.

-Sea lo que sea tú tienes toda la razón y lo lamento mucho- jugó Echizen y Kirane se rió nuevamente.

-He dicho que es algo serio, Ryoga- cortó ella finalizando con el chiste. Entonces él se sentó derecho y la miró fijamente.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento, tú dijiste que es serio.

-Ryoga…yo…- dijo ella acariciando su vientre. Él parpadeó dos veces y contuvo el aliento.

-¿estás embarazada?- tanteó Echizen. Kirane afirmó con la cabeza y temerosa lo miró esperando su reacción.

-¡Voy a ser papá!- gritó Ryoga con emoción. La boca de Kirane calló dos centímetros.

-¿No estás molesto? – cuestionó La pelirroja.

-¿Molesto?- preguntó Echizen con la vista fija en los ojos verdes de ella.

-¿Creíste que me molestaría, mi diosa?- cuestionó nuevamente Ryoga usando el apodo que le gustaba darle a su novia.

-Creí que te irías- respondió con sinceridad bajando la mirada. Él la abrazo.

-Boba- le Echizen dijo al oído. Y la abrazó como si fuese él quien iba a perderla.

- Creí que no lo querrías…es tan pronto- habló la muchacha mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aun sin creer lo que él habia dicho.

-Boba, tontica, despistada- repitió Ryoga y le besó la nariz.

-¿Muchos defectos para una diosa no crees?- bufó Kirane, su novio la beso.

- Te amo- suspiró contra sus labios. Ella se rió en un ronroneo.

-_**Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes**_…

Semanas después fue la ceremonia de bautizo del hijo de los Kunimitsu, a la cual fueron todos los amigos de la familia, incluyendo a los Echizen, quienes llevaron regalos para el pequeño, entre esos un gigantesco cuadro del niño pintado por Kirane.

Entre risas, abrazos, besos y comentarios, el festejo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Y ya llegado el tiempo de irse a casa Sakuno y Ryoma decidieron irse juntos.

-Tanto cambio de nombre para que al final ni yo me lo supiera en la ceremonia- se reía Sakuno en el apartamento de su novio.

-No creo que pueda ser tan difícil ponerle nombre a un bebé- decía su pareja muerto de la risa.

-Dieciséis nombres tubo el pequeño Shota antes de ser bautizado ¡Eso debería salir en los periódicos!- exclamó la chica dejándose caer en el sofá para quitarse los zapatos.

-Es increíble como Ryoga y Kirane lograron que Haruji cambiara el nombre de su hijo ¿no crees? Tal vez por eso es que les va tan bien en el negocio de arte- jugó Ryoma desajustando su corbata y se sentó al lado de Ryusaki quien tenía puesto un delicado vestido blanco.

- Sí, son bastante persuasivos- se rió la aludida- Y hablando de persuasivos ¿por qué no encendemos la televisión?

- No se para que te lo dije- fue lo que respondió el tigre Echizen entregándole el control remoto a la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Mira que fue lo más tonto que has hecho en tu vida, Echizen- se burló ella y al instante oprimió el botón de encendido del aparato. Entonces una propaganda creada por Global Eye empezó a pasar por televisión.

- Estaba demasiado molesto como para haber pensado en ese momento- se defendió Ryoma viendo como pasaba la publicidad hecha para el bar "_Mid-night". _Sakuno hizo un gesto cómico.

-Eres la terquedad hecha persona, haber hecho una publicidad para ese bar en vez de pagar la cuenta.

-Yo simplemente no quería pagarla- dijo él avergonzado.

-¿Y por eso en un momento de "Iluminación" decidiste que esto era menos costoso y más sencillo para resolver el asunto?- siguió la muchacha.

-¡Ven aquí! Voy a darte una buena razón para reír- dijo Ryoma tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola caer debajo de él. Entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas por la cintura y la muchacha suplicó piedad.

Entonces la propaganda acabo y en el canal de música comenzó a sonar una canción interpretada por _**Ella baila sola **_de varios años atrás.

Pero estaban muy sumergidos en sus amorosos juegos como para escuchar:

_Te has llevado solo lo que yo quería_

_Me has dejado bailando bajo la luz del día_

_Sólo ha sido la historia_

_Qué se acaba cuando sale el sol_

_Y así es mejor... _

_Amores de barra, y_

_Un lápiz de labios mal puesto en el baño_

_Colirio en los ojos, pegote de rímel, la copa en la mano_

_Y vuelvo a tu lado..._

_Calculando no acercarme demasiado_

_Planeando la manera de manejar tus manos_

_Te comparo con el resto del ganado y decido dar_

_Un paso mas..._

_Amores de barra..._

_**Son las dos y hasta las cinco te utilizare**_

_**No hace falta que mañana te vuelva a ver**_

_**Sólo un coche necesito para volver**_

_**Chao cariño esta noche lo he pasado bien…**_

_Amores de barra..._


	13. Epilogo: El que las hace se las imagina

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ME PARECIO TIERNO, NO SÉ USTEDES. NO QUIERO QUE ME PIDAN MÁS, ENSERIO NO HAY PARA MÁS ¿SI? YA MURIÓ AQUÍ, YA SE ACABO, BUSQUEN OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE LEER XD

Gracias por leer chicas es lindo ver que aprecian el trabajo de uno.

**Declaro que prince of tennis no me pertenece. Aunque me parece algo obvio pero bueno ya no está de más recordárselos. **

_**Epilogo **_

_**El que las hace se las imagina**_

Era sábado por la mañana y Ryoma estaba pasando el día en una casa de campo de los Kunimitsu con su familia y amigos. Sakuno, su esposa desde hace ya tres años y Sakura su pequeña hija de dos años estaban en la piscina de la casa junto a Kirane Kikumaru y su sobrino de cinco años, Daisuke.

-¿La estás pasando bien?- le preguntó el doctor Kunimitsu mientras le ofrecía una gaseosa.

-Sí, claro, gracias por invitarnos- le respondió el aludido recibiendo la bebida.

-Está bien, después de una larga semana de trabajo es agradable venir aquí con los niños.

-Sí, tienes razón, y hablando de eso ¿dónde está Shota?

-Oh, seguramente está escondido por allí, está en esa edad en la que adora intentar tirar a la gente al agua- señaló Tezuka encogiéndose de hombros. No acababa de decir esto cuando un pequeño de cabellos claros, con flotadores en los brazos y gafas de buceo llegó corriendo a toda velocidad por la piscina para envestirlo.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, el niño no logró mover a su pesado padre ni un solo centímetro.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- exclamó Tezuka al sentir el pequeño tambalear junto a sus piernas.

-Ah, ya veo lo que quisiste decir con "intentar"- comentó Ryoma al ver al crio de la familia Kunimitsu luchar contra las piernas de su padre.

-¡papá! No es justo- murmuró inteligiblemente el niño desistiendo de su intento.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya te das por vencido, enanito?- preguntó una voz masculina atrás de ellos tres. Ryoma volteó inmediatamente al reconocer el tono jocoso de su mejor amigo que acababa de llegar a la reunión.

Momochiro Takeshi estaba usando una pantaloneta de baño y una camiseta de botones roja. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Momo- exclamó el pequeño corriendo a los brazos del hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola, Enano!- le saludó Takeshi alzando al niño en brazos.

-Es un gusto en ver al hombre que le está enseñando a mi hijo a hacer maldades- le saludó Kunimitsu medio en broma medio enserio. El aludido sonrió.

- ¿Qué es de la vida de un niño sin bromas?- se burló Momochiro y estiró la mano para apretar la del doctor y su mejor amigo que lo miraban con sonrisas fraternales.

-Pero momo- se quejaba el pequeño que tenía en brazos- ¡No ha funcionado!

-Eso es porque necesitas el elemento sorpresa- dijo Momo mirando a Shota con picardía.

-¡Eso no es verdad! - se quejaba el niño- Yo he tenido mucha sorpresa.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó Momochiro con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Hiciste algo cómo esto?

Dicho eso Momochiro apretó al pequeño junto a su pecho y se lanzó corriendo a la piscina alzando una ola lo suficientemente grande como para empapar a Tezuka y Ryoma de pies a cabeza.

Cuando los dos salieron a la superficie, el niño tosió un poco de agua con cloro y después de limpiarse los ojos con sus pequeños puños, miró a su padre y a Ryoma empapados y comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas.

-¿Ves, Shota? Siempre hay una manera de conseguir lo que quieres- se burló Takeshi y dejó caer al niño con los flotadores en la piscina.

El pequeño no paraba de reírse así que no pudo contestar a eso, sin embargo no cabía duda de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Momochiro le estaba diciendo.

Ryoma y Tezuka no pudieron más que reírse también, mientras Takeshi salía de la piscina para quitarse la camiseta empapada, los calcetines y los zapatos, quedando únicamente con la pantaloneta de baño.

-Ann me va a matar- dijo Momo mientras colocaba la ropa mojada sobre una de las sillas para tomar al sol que estaban al lado de la pileta.

-Eso es karma, mi hermano- le dijo Ryoma mientras vaciaba su vaso de gaseosa y agua de piscina sobre la cabeza de Momo; este se rió.

-¿Y Ann dónde está?- le preguntó Tezuka echando su mescla en una canasta para la basura.

- Aquí- respondió la aludida que llegaba junto con Haruji de Kunimitsu. Ambas mujeres tenían a un niño de 4 años en brazos, Toya e Yho Takeshi.

-Baya tus hijos sí que están grandes, Momo- le dijo Ryoma que observaba con entusiasmo a los gemelos que Ann, la secretaria de Ryoma, y Momochiro habían tenido.

-Sí, es porque comen demasiado- se burló Takeshi y le regaló una mirada de orgullo a los dos niños de ojos azules y largos cabellos lacios de color rubios oscuros.

En ese momento se acercaron a Sakuno y Kikumaru con los otros tres niños que estaban en la piscina.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó Sakuno con su hija en brazos. Los demás contestaron animadamente y poco a poco se acomodaron en las sillas plegables para empezar una agradable conversación sobre lo rápido que crecían los niños.

-No, no, pero eso no es lo más difícil- atinó a decir Haruji con divertidas carcajadas señalando a Kikumaru- lo difícil es que está mujer aquí presente te deje ponerle un nombre a tu hijo.

-¡Definitivamente!- aseguraron los demás y siguieron con la risa. Entonces la pequeña Sakura se rió como si comprendiera de lo que estaban hablando y eso fue motivo de gracia para sus padres.

-¿Y tú de qué te estás riendo?- quiso saber Sakuno mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita a su hija la cual se rio más y más.

Los demás niños del grupo se acercaron al bebé y la admiraron con curiosidad. Entonces Shota acercó la mano a la niñita y esta le apretó dos dedos con sus manitos.

-Sakura es bonita- dijo Daisuke mientras la pequeña trataba de alcanzar sus cabellos rojizos.

-Sí- concordó Shota Kunimitsu con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Los adultos contemplaron enternecidos el inocente y balbuceado reconocimiento de los pequeños. Definitivamente era cierto, Sakura era hermosa, tenía las delicadas facciones de su madre, junto a los ojos claros y el cabello negro de su papá. Lo cual significaba probablemente en un futuro sería una mujer encantadora, pero ahora era eso, tan tiernamente como lo habían dicho los niños: _**bonita**_.

Feliz por el ambiente que la rodeaba la chiquita comenzó a aplaudir y entonces los gemelos se acercaron y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla respectivamente. Impresionado por este acto Ryoma dio un respingo.

-Aw, debí haber traído mi cámara- chilló Sakuno sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su esposo.

-Yo tengo la mía- señaló Kirane y empezó a buscar en su bolso.

-¿Tú cámara especial?- cuestionó Sakuno con rostro pensativo.

-Sí, la profesional que me regaló Ryoga.

-Eh, ¿no se la llevó Eiji en su viaje al Everest?- cuestionó Sakuno y Kirane hizo una cara de asombro.

-¡Oh, Dios, Kirane, no me digas que no sabías que tu hermano se había ido al Everest!- cuestionó Sakuno al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-¡Claro que sabía eso, lo que no sabía era que se había llevado mi cámara!- exclamó la pelirroja incrédula- ¡más le vale que regrese con ella o deseará no haber sobrevivido a esa montaña!

-Ojala a mi me quieras un poquito más que a tu hermano- dijo Ryoga que salía de la cocina con bandejas llenas de carne asada y pollo a la plancha.

- ¡Ah, Ryoga! Ya se me había olvidado que te había dejado en la cocina- exclamó avergonzada Haruji mientras se levantaba rápidamente a ayudarle con las bandejas.

-No importa…pero eso sí, no me hago responsable del sabor de esta comida- bromeó el mayor de los Echizen.

-¿Tú cocinaste?- le preguntó su hermano menor mirando la comida con desconfianza.

-Sí, ya que me abandonaron descaradamente estas hermosas mujeres en la cocina, no me quedó de otra- contestó el aludido con una amplia sonrisa. Las cuatro chicas presentes se sintieron avergonzadas.

-Lo siento mucho, amor, se me olvidó por estar cuidando a Daisuke- le dijo su esposa dándole una mirada de culpa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, linda, la vida de nuestro hijo es más importante que el almuerzo y que, espero…una cámara profesional- se burló Ryoga y su esposa le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Toma!- se burló Ryoma.

Entonces las madres de los pequeños empezaron a llamarlos para que fuese a comer, sin embargo todos seguían congregados alrededor de Sakura Echizen.

- ¡Toya, Yho! ¿Qué están haciendo?- gritó Momochiro sorprendido de que sus hijos no fuesen a comer.

-Estamos jugando con Sakura- respondieron los gemelos al unisono y siguieron su juego alrededor de la silla de Sakuno.

-Sakura es una princesa y ellos están luchando para salvarla de un horrible mago- explicó Sakuno de Echizen ya que los niños estaban brincando por todos lados.

-Yo la salvare y me casaré con ella- señaló Shota alzando sus flotadores cual músculos.

-No, yo lo haré- repuso Toya.

-No si yo lo hago primero- señaló Yho con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Daisuke- dijo Ryoga al llegar al lago de la escena del juego medieval- tú eres primo de Sakura así que no puedes salvarla y casarte con ella, así que tú si vienes a comer.

-No, papá, yo soy el malo- replicó su hijo como si lo que dijese fuese de gran importancia.

- Ah, claro- exclamó Ryoga con una sonrisa.

-Pero la princesa va a comer- dijo Sakuno levantándose de la silla con la bebita en brazos- Así que todos sus valientes caballeros también deben venir y por supuesto el malvado primo hechicero.

Animados con esa explicación los cuatro niños corrieron a la mesa a sentarse junto a sus madres para almorzar.

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo usar la cabeza, cuñadita- felicitó Ryoga mientras cogía a su hijo para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y de este modo ambos ocupaban un solo lugar en la mesa.

-Para convencer a un niño hay que pensar como un niño- dijo Sakuno sonriendo.

-Mmm pero eso de casarse con mi hija no me suena a juego de niños- replicó Ryoma mientras colocaba comida en su plato.

-¿Celos, Ryoma?- se burló el hermano del quejumbroso.

-Sí, Ryoma- concordó Takeshi- ¿estás celoso de unos niñitos de 4 y 5 años?

-No, claro que no- exclamó molesto el tigre Echizen. Entonces se sentó junto a su esposa e hija.

Haruji, Ann, Kirane y Sakuno se rieron.

-Mira que ser la única niña en un grupo de cuatro apuestos varones tiene sus consecuencias- le picó Takeshi.

-Tienes toda la razón mi amigo- concordó Ryoga con malicia- además la pequeña Sakura apenas tiene 2 añitos y ya es popular entre los hombres imagínate a los quince.

-Los galanes pelearan en su puerta sólo para invitarla a salir- siguió Momochiro.

-¡Pues no va a tener permiso de salir con ninguno de esos tipos!- rugió el tigre Echizen y su mejor amigo y su hermano soltaron carcajadas, sin embargo tanto escándalo hizo llorar a su hijita.

-ya, ya, amor…no tienes que creerle a este tigre amargado- calmó Sakuno a su hija mientras la acunaba en sus brazos- tú puedes salir con quien tú quieras.

-De eso nada- refunfuñó Ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ni si quiera con mi hijo?- preguntó Haruji haciendo que Tezuka diera un respingo.

-¿Amor no crees que estás poniendo a Ryoma en una posición incómoda?- trató de intervenir el doctor con diplomacia, pero su esposa no lo escuchó.

-Sí, Ryoma- aprovechó Momochiro para seguir su burla- ¿nuestros hijos no son lo suficientemente buenos para salir con tu preciosa princesita?

-Yo no he dicho eso- se enredó Ryoma quien en verdad no esperaba estar entre la espada y la pared.

-Ah entonces mis hijos si pueden salir con tu hija- se metió Ann divertida con ver a su jefe hecho un ocho.

-Pues…- intentó negarse Ryoma.

-Ríndete, Echizen, no hay manera de que salgas de eso sin ofender a nadie- se burló Kirane mientras tratada de que su pequeño hijo comiera las verduras asadas que había hecho su padre.

-Ya, la verdad falta mucho para eso- finalizó Ryoma rojo hasta las orejas.

- Está bien entonces te haré una cita para problemas del estrés en unos 12 o 13 años- atinó a decir Tezuka tentado por la oportunidad del chiste. Todos los demás se rieron.

Ryoma miró con receló a la niña de cabellos negros en brazos de su bella esposa y sintió un nudo en el corazón. Tal vez si no supiera él lo fácil que era hacer sufrir a una mujer no estaría tan preocupado.

-¿El que las hace se las imagina?- le susurró Sakuno al imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

-Yada, Yada, Yada- refunfuñó su esposo.

Entonces la pequeña dejó de llorar y con su manito tocó lo que tenía alcance de su papá, lo cual era su cabello.

Ryoma sintió una gran ternura y tomó a su hija en brazos para abrazarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Luego suspiró.

-Ok…tienes permiso de salir con chicos Mmm cuando cumplas 36- dejó salir.

Sakuno rodó los ojos y de pronto notó que su celular sonaba.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la esposa de Ryoma.

-¿Sakuno?

-¿Eiji?

-Sakuno tengo grabes problemas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Una avalancha?

- No, peor, acabo de…romper la cámara de Kirane….

_**FIN**_

**Ok, Ok, Ok, chicas esto tómenlo como una escena al aire, algo por el estilo porque bien ustedes querían ver el futuro como estaría Sakuno con Ryoma en un par de años más hijos etc, bueno cómo era de esperarse Ann y momo tuvieron gemelos (eso no lo esperaban) jajaja Bueno espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
